From The Darkness Side -remake-yoonmin
by sugaarmine
Summary: Kami ini dua yang menjadi satu. Satu yang terdiri dari dua. Aku tak tega membiarkanmu mencintaiku, karena dengan begitu, kau harus bisa mencintai sisi jahatku. Dan sisi jahatku ini, sangat sulit untuk dicintai. "Bukankah cinta juga sama? Aku selalu berpikir bahwa cinta hanyalah bentuk puitis dari obsesi dan keinginan untuk memiliki satu sama lain." remake ; bts ; yoonmin ; gs!
1. Chapter 1

_From The Darkness Side_

 _Original Story by Santhy Agatha_

 _Disclaimer :_

Saya hanya me-remake novel ini dengan cast favorit saya;yoonmin (BTS). Sebagian kecil dari cerita ini saya rubah demi terciptanya _feel_ yang tepat.

 _ **Caution!**_

Novel/tulisan ini merupakan rated **dewasa (M)** , jadi diharapkan bagi yang belum mencukupi batas umur minimal dilarang membaca.

 **Genderswitch for Jimin and Jin**. Jadi mohon maaf apabila cast tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian.

 **BTS YOONMIN (Yoongi x Jimin )**

Min Yoongi

Kami ini dua yang menjadi satu. Satu yang terdiri dari dua. Aku tak tega membiarkanmu mencintaiku, karena dengan begitu, kau harus bisa mencintai sisi jahatku. Dan sisi jahatku ini, sangat sulit untuk dicintai-

"Bukankah cinta juga sama? Aku selalu berpikir bahwa cinta hanyalah bentuk puitis dari obsesi dan keinginan untuk memiliki satu sama lain."

-Min Suga-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **BAB 1**

Tidak ada yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan Jimin sekarang selain rasa takut dan kegugupan yang menyesakkan dada.

Ketika mobil mereka memasuki pintu gerbang yang megah itu, rasa gugup dan takutnya makin memuncak. Ibunya, yang menyetir di sebelahnya tampak tenang dan bahagia, tentu saja, kemewahan ini akan menjadi kehidupan barunya, hal yang diimpi-impikannya sejak dulu. Lagipula ibunya tidak perlu mencemaskan penampilannya, ia selalu terlihat cantik, muda dan wangi, tidak pernah berubah sampai sekarang.

Ibunya melahirkan Jimin saat berusia sangat muda, 16 tahun. Dan sekarang di usia Jimin yang sudah 20 tahun, selisih usia itu sama sekali tidak kelihatan, mereka terlihat seumuran. Apalagi Jimin selalu mengenakan pakaian konservativ yang cenderung kusam tapi nyaman digunakan, sedangkan ibunya memilih berpakaian seksi dan penuh gaya.

Yah, penampilannya sekarang tidak bisa dibilang baik, Jimin menarik napas sambil mengamati dirinya sendiri. Dia tadi berdiri lama di depan lemari pakaiannya mencoba menemukan gaunnya yang terbaik, tetapi ternyata dia tidak punya gaun satupun yang baik. Gajinya sebagai staff administrasi biasa di sebuah biro wisata sama sekali tidak memungkinkannya membeli banyak pakaian. Dan ibunya sama sekali tidak bisa diharapkan, Jin, ibunya melahirkannya karena kesalahan remaja masa lalu, jadi dia tidak punya ayah yang mengakuinya.

Jin lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja, menitipkannya ke kedua orang tuanya, lalu pergi merantau ke luar kota untuk melupakan masa lalu dan melanjutkan sekolah. Sejak saat itu Jimin dan Jin hanya bertemu saat Jin pulang liburan ke rumah, Jimin tidak pernah menganggap Jin sebagai ibunya, selain karena Jin tidak mau dipanggil ibu, bagi Jimin orang tua sejatinya adalah kakek dan neneknya yang mengasuhnya dengan penuh kasih sayang sejak ia lahir sampai dia beranjak dewasa.

Lalu setelah dua tahun lalu, kakeknya meninggal dunia, disusul neneknya setahun kemudian, Jimin tetap tidak menggantungkan diri kepada ibunya, toh Jin juga tidak peduli.

Jimin menghidupi dirinya sendiri dan sama sekali tidak ingin terlibat dalam kehidupan ibunya yang saat itu sudah menjadi aktris ternama.

Sampai suatu ketika Jin menghubunginya, mengatakan bahwa dia akan menikah dengan salah satu konglomerat paling kaya dan paling ternama, seorang lelaki berusia 5 tahun lebih muda darinya, dan mengundang Jimin untuk turut serta dalam persiapan acara pernikahannya.

"Bagaimanapun juga, meski kau adalah sebuah kesalahan akibat kebodohanku di masa lalu, kau adalah anakku," gumam Jin dengan logat seksinya sambil mengoleskan lipstik pada bibirnya yang indah pada pertemuan makan siang mereka setelah dua tahun lamanya tidak berjumpa.

"Lagipula, aku terlanjur menceritakan tentangmu pada Yoongi, tidak sengaja tentunya, tapi siapa yang bisa membohongi Yoongi? Dia tahu segalanya...," Jin tersenyum menerawang seperti orang dimabuk kepayang, "Dan Yoongi ingin melihatmu."

Jadi karena calon suaminya yang kaya itu ingin melihatku? Bukan karena dia ingin bersamaku di saat-saat bahagianya? Jimin menyimpulkan dalam hati, dan seberkas rasa nyeri mengalir di dadanya.

Memang dia sudah terlatih untuk tidak mengharapkan apapun dari Jin, wanita itu terlalu egois untuk memikirkan siapapun selain dirinya sendiri. Tetapi kadangkala ada sedikit rasa di hatinya, yang ingin dicintai sebagai seorang anak.

Dan disinilah dia, datang dengan ibunya, yang begitu cantik dengan gaun sutra keemasan seperti sampanye, rambut tatanan salon, kulit selembut satin dan aroma minyak wangi mahal. Sedangkan dia hanya memakai sweater cokelat jeleknya serta rok selutut yang membuatnya seperti kutu buku yang tidak menarik, belum lagi rambutnya hanya dikuncir kuda, tanpa riasan.

 _Calon suami ibu pasti akan kecewa berat jika mengharapkan aku secantik dirinya_ ,desah Jimin dalam hati.

Mungkin aku lebih mirip ayah, gumamnya menghibur diri, meski dia juga tidak tahu siapa ayahnya dan bagaimana wajahnya, Jin tetap menyimpan rahasia itu sampai sekarang seolah itu aib masa lalu yang tidak boleh dibuka. Kakek neneknya juga tidak pernah membicarakannya.

Lagipula, Jimin tidak berani bertanya lagi sejak insiden pada saat dia berumur sepuluh tahun dan mulai bertanya pada neneknya siapa ayahnya. Waktu itu neneknya langsung masuk ke kamar dan menangis, sedang kakeknya hanya mengelus kepalanya dengan wajah muram. Kesedihan yang menggantung setelah insiden itu begitu menyesakkan dada sampai berhari-hari. Dan pada saat itulah Jimin belajar untuk tidak pernah bertanya lagi.

Rupanya calon suami ibunya ini sangat kaya, jarak pintu gerbang menuju rumah utama lumayan jauh dengan taman dan pepohonan yang indah di kiri kanan jalan. Ketika ahkirnya mobil mereka berhenti, Jimin sempat ternganga, melihat rumah marmer putih bergaya gothic dan renaissance yang megah di depannya.

Jin rupanya sangat bersemangat karena dia segera melompat keluar dari mobil begitu mobil itu berhenti dan mau tak mau Jimin segera mengikutinya.

Sepertinya mereka sudah ditunggu, atau ada kamera pengawas di depan pintu? Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya ke atas dengan curiga, karena begitu mereka sampai di pintu dibawah kanopi dan pilar marmer yang indah, pintu itu langsung terbuka tanpa diketuk, dan seorang pelayan pria setengah baya dengan penampilan yang sangat rapi sudah berdiri disana.

"Miss Jin?" tanya pelayan itu dengan muka ekspresi sedatar batu hingga Jimin bertanya-tanya apakah itu ekspresi asli atau hasil latihan bertahun-tahun.

Jin mengangguk penuh percaya diri. Pelayan itu melihat ke belakang, ke arah Jimin dan mengangkat alisnya, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Mungkin dia mengira aku pembantu Jin, desah Jimin dalam hati.

"Saya Hoseok, kepala pelayan disini. Tuan Yoongi sudah menunggu di ruang utama, mari saya antar," gumam pelayan itu sopan sambil membalikkan tubuh dan membiarkan Jin dan Jimin mengikutinya.

Sepanjang lorong itu Jimin terlalu sibuk terkagum-kagum dengan kemewahan interior dan perabot rumah mewah ini.

Ya, Jin pasti akan sangat bahagia di sini, dia selalu ingin menjadi nyonya rumah yang kaya raya, impiannya sebentar lagi terwujud. Dan sudah pasti Jimin tidak masuk ke dalam daftar impiannya itu. Jimin tahu dia hanya dibutuhkan karena calon suami Jin yang kaya raya itu ingin mengenalnya, setelah itu Jimin akan kembali ke kehidupan lamanya, dilupakan oleh ibunya.

 _Toh dia memang tak ingin terlibat._

Kenapa? Karena meskipun mewah dan mengagumkan, rumah ini terasa dingin dan kaku, begitu menekan jiwa. Berbeda dengan rumah neneknya yang diwariskan padanya, rumah itu kecil tapi hangat dan penuh ketentraman. Seberat apapun pekerjaannya, Jimin selalu merasa segala kelelahannya hilang ketika pulang ke rumah itu. Karena itulah meskipun kagum, Jimin sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk tinggal di rumah seperti ini.

Hoseok membuka sebuah pintu yang sangat besar dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Jin langsung melangkah masuk dengan bersemangat. "Darling," serunya mesra lalu menghambur ke pelukan pria bersetelan resmi yang berdiri ditengah ruangan.

Pria itu membalas pelukan Jin, tapi matanya menatap tajam kearah Jimin.

Dan Jimin ternganga melihat sosok calon suami Jin untuk pertama kalinya, semula dia pikir laki-laki itu adalah lelaki botak berjenggot yang gendut, tidak tampan tetapi sangat kaya. Tetapi lelaki yang berdiri di depannya ini sama sekali tidak gendut, dia tinggi atletis bahkan sepertinya tidak ada lemak berlebih di tubuhnya, dan jas yang pastinya dijahit khusus itu menempel pas dan indah di tubuhnya yang berotot tetapi ramping itu. Hey.. Lagipula dia mengharapkan apa? Lelaki ini baru 27 tahun!

Matanya cokelat gelap begitu juga dengan rambutnya yang cokelat dengan sedikit warna keemasan. Tentu saja begitu, dari literatur bisnis yang memuat tentang jajaran pengusaha-pengusaha sukses, Min Yoongi selalu dibahas, pengusaha berusia 27 tahun, setengah Yunani yang sangat menarik. Tapi mereka tidak memasang fotonya di literatur itu, jadi Jimin tidak pernah bisa membayangkannya.

Lelaki ini tidak bisa dibilang tampan, sosoknya terlalu keras untuk digambarkan dengan kata "tampan", tetapi ada kharisma tersendiri yang membuat semua orang pasti akan menoleh dua kali ketika berpapasan dengannya.

Lelaki itu melepaskan Jin yang menggelendot dengan mesra di pelukannya, lalu melangkah mendekati Jimin. "Dan ini pasti Jimin," bahkan aksen suaranya begitu mempesona, Jimin menyadari dia ternganga ketika Yoongi mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman, dengan gugup disambutnya jabatan itu, tangan lelaki itu ramping, tapi menggenggam tangannya dengan mantap. "Iya, ini Jimin, putri kecilku," Jin berkata seolah olah mereka ibu dan anak yang sangat akrab. "Dan Jimin, perkenalkan ini calon ayah tirimu."

Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya, sedikit gugup ketika menyadari Yoongi menatapnya dengan sangat tajam, sangat meneliti, sampai dia salah tingkah, adakah yang salah dengan rambutnya? Bajunya? Ataukah Yoongi sedang mencari kemiripannya dengan ibunya dan tidak berhasil menemukannya?

"Hmmm karena umurku hampir 27 tahun, kurasa aku pantas-pantas saja mempunyai putri seumuranmu, tapi kau boleh memanggilku dengan Yoongi saja."

Tentu saja, lelaki dengan vitalitas semacam ini dia pasti malu dipanggil "papa" oleh gadis berusia 20 tahun seperti dirinya.

"Nah karena kalian sudah berkenalan? Bolehkah aku memintamu menemaniku berkeliling rumah ini? Kita akan tinggal disini setelah menikah bukan? Dan wow, rumah ini indah sekali Yoongi."

Lelaki itu menatap Jin tanpa ekspresi. "Tentu saja sayang," gumamnya, lalu mengamit lengan Jin, Yoongi mengatakan sayang tapi tampak begitu dingin.

Tiba-tiba Jimin merasa sedikit antipati kepada Yoongi, dia terlalu dingin dan tak berperasaan seperti suasana di rumah megah ini.

Jin menoleh pada Jimin, "kau ingin ikut Jiminku?" suaranya begitu penuh kasih tapi matanya memperingatkan, dan Jimin mengerti isyarat itu, ibunya ingin berduaan dengan kekasihnya dan tak ingin Jimin mengganggu.

 _Lagipula Jimin juga tidak tertarik melihat-lihat isi rumah ini._

"Tidak, terima kasih, kalau boleh saya ingin menunggu disini saja," Jimin tadi mengamati ruangan dan menemukan rak buku yang penuh di dinding, rasanya lebih menarik duduk dan membaca, sepertinya koleksi buku di rak itu sangat menarik, kalau dia diijinkan, dia ingin membacanya.

"Tapi kau akan tinggal disini juga, jadi sebaiknya kau ikut agar lebih mengenal rumah ini," sahut Yoongi tajam.

Kata-kata itu membuat Jin dan Jimin sama-sama terkejut, rupanya Yoongi sudah menarik kesimpulan yang salah selama ini tentang hubungan Jin dan Jimin.

Jin dengan muka pucat segera menyahut, suaranya sedikit melengking karena gugup. "Darling, kau salah, Jimin tidak akan tinggal dengan kita setelah kita menikah nanti."

"Kenapa tidak?" lelaki itu mengernyitkan kening, tampak tidak senang. "Dia putrimu bukan?"

"Iya...tapi...tapi..." suara Jin hilang karena kebingungan, "Tapi Jimin lebih suka hidup mandiri, dia sudah punya pekerjaan tetap kau tahu, dan dia merasa nyaman tinggal dirumah warisan orang tuaku, bukan begitu Jimin?" sekali lagi Jin menatapnya dengan tatapan memperingatkan.

"Tentu saja," jawab Jimin cepat-cepat, selain karena dia tidak ingin tinggal di rumah ini, dia tak mau Jin marah padanya karena mengacaukan seluruh rencana masa depannya.

Yoongi menatap Jimin dan Jin dengan tajam dan penuh perhitungan, lalu bergumam. "Well kita bahas pengaturan itu nanti," kata-katanya menunjukkan masalah itu sama sekali belum selesai.

Yah, rupanya selain dingin dan kaku, lelaki ini juga arogan.

"Baiklah Jimin, kalau kau ingin tetap disini, aku akan meminta pelayan mengantarkan segelas cokelat panas dan kue untukmu, kau boleh membaca atau melihat televisi untuk mengisi waktumu," matanya menunjukkan kearah televisi plasma yang menempel di dinding yang sama sekali tidak Jimin perhatikan karena perhatiannya terpusat pada rak buku yang penuh itu.

Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan gugup. "Kalau boleh... Kalau boleh saya ingin membaca buku-buku di rak itu," pintanya pelan.

Jin tertawa cekikikan seperti anak kecil, "Membaca?" gumamnya dalam tawa, "Begitu banyak hiburan di rumah ini dan kau memilih membaca?" nada mencemooh terdengar jelas di suaranya hingga pipi Jimin memerah.

Tapi Yoongi hanya berdiri di situ dan menatapnya datar.

"Setidaknya putrimu memilih hiburan yang paling bermutu di antara semuanya," kata-katanya diucapkan dengan nada biasa-biasa saja, tetapi arti yang tersirat di dalamnya membuat tawa Jin terhenti dan wajahnya merona malu, dalam rasa malunya itu, Jin melirik Jimin dengan jengkel.

"Silahkan, baca saja semua buku yang kau inginkan," senyum tipis muncul di bibir Yoongi, lalu menggandeng Jin, membawanya pergi ke luar ruangan.

Jimin merasa sangat lega ketika ditinggalkan sendirian, dengan penuh rasa tertarik, ditelusurinya buku-buku di rak raksasa itu. Kebanyakan buku berbahasa asing, dan merupakan versi asli, setelah meninggalkan buku-buku literatur bisnis, Jimin tertarik ke sederetan buku sastra lama... Diambilnya salah satu buku, dan tersenyum.

Well kapan lagi dia bisa membaca buku-buku versi asli ini dengan gratis? Karena sudah

pasti dia tidak akan mampu membelinya...

Ketika dia masuk, didapatinya pemandangan indah terpampang jelas di depannya.

Jimin, gadis itu tertidur di kursi santai dengan sebuah buku terbuka di pangkuannya, sebelah lengannya lunglai di sandaran kursi dan kepalanya miring setengah tertunduk.

Dia tidak dapat menahan keinginan untuk mengawasi lebih dekat. Dengan langkah pelan tak bersuara, seperti singa mengintai mangsa, didekatinya gadis itu. Dia berusaha sedekat mungkin, karena hasratnya mendorongnya untuk lebih mendekati gadis itu.

Ah, betapa cantiknya, wajahnya polos tanpa polesan apapun, tapi kulitnya begitu lembut, seperti bayi dengan semu kemerahan yang membuatnya tergoda untuk menyentuhnya, menyusurkan jemarinya di semu kemerah-merahan itu. Dan bibirnya, astaga bibir itu, begitu ranum, basah bagai kelopak mawar yang baru mekar, tanpa polesan lipstik sedikitpun, tetapi tetap begitu indah. Matanya menyusuri seluruh keindahan didepannya. Sudah berapa lama dia menunggu saat-saat ini? Menunggu saat-saat gadis ini berada begitu dekat dengannya?

Ya, gadis ini membuatnya terbangun setelah ditidurkan dengan paksa sekian lama.

Ahkirnya dia tidak dapat menahan godaan, dibungkukkannya tubuhnya melingkupi gadis itu, kemudian bibirnya menyentuh bibir lembut gadis itu dengan halus tapi penuh hasrat.

"Kau milikku Jimin, ingat itu."

 _"Kau milikku Jimin, ingat itu."_

Bisikan itu begitu lembut sekaligus tegas, seperti dibawa oleh tiupan angin ke telinganya.

Jimin tergeragap, mengerjapkan matanya dan langsung terduduk tegak. Matanya memandang sekeliling dengan bingung. Dia masih sendirian di ruangan ini.

Tapi tadi jelas-jelas ada yang berbisik di telinganya, dan kata-katanya itu masih terngiang jelas.

Apakah dia bermimpi ?

Jimin mengernyit. Lalu menyentuh bibirnya. Terasa hangat… Seperti ada yang menyentuhnya sebelumnya.

Jantung Jimin berdetak cepat. Apakah mimpi bisa terasa sejelas itu? Suara bisikan itu begitu nyata. Sentuhan di bibirnya pun masih terasa hangat.

Tapi... Tidak mungkin kan ada orang masuk ke mari dan menciumnya begitu saja? Dengan putus asa Jimin menatap buku di pangkuannya. Sebuah novel sastra romantis karya pengarang Rusia...

Ah, aku pasti terbawa alur novel ini, gumam Jimin dalam hati, menarik napas lega. Sekali lagi dia memandang sekeliling, ruangan masih sepi. Tadi dia pasti tertidur cukup lama. Tapi Jin dan Yoongi belum juga kembali.

Jimin mengangkat bahunya. Well mereka kan pasangan kekasih yang akan menikah, pasti akan lupa waktu jika sedang berduaan.

Dengan pelan Jimin berdiri, berusaha melemaskan tangan dan kakinya yang kaku. Lalu dia berjalan mengitari ruangan yang luas itu.

Ruangan ini didesain untuk bersantai. Meskipun di sudut sana terdapat meja kerja yang sangat besar, tapi di sisi lain benar-benar penuh dengan perabotan dan fasilitas yang menunjang kenyamanan.

Dengan tertarik, Jimin mendekat ke arah meja kerja Yoongi. Ada sebuah bingkai foto yang di letakkan terbalik begitu saja. Sengaja? Atau memang terjatuh? Jimin mengambil bingkai foto itu dan menegakkannya lagi, matanya mengamati bingkai foto di dalam sana, foto keluarga. Sepertinya itu gambar kedua orangtua Yoongi dan dua orang anak laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahunan, yang berambut cokelat itu pasti Yoongi dan…kakak laki-lakinya? Jimin mengernyit. Tapi kenapa kedua orang tua Yoongi asli indonesia? Dan kakak laki-lakinya juga terlihat seperti orang indonesia asli. Sedangkan jelas-jelas ada darah asing yang mengalir di tubuh lelaki itu, bahkan majalah-majalah bisnis itupun menyebutnya setengah Yunani.

"Itu orang tua angkat dan kakak angkatku, mereka yang mengasuhku ketika kedua orangtuaku tewas karena kecelakaan pesawat."

Suara yang muncul tiba-tiba di belakangnya itu membuat Jimin terlonjak kaget, membalikkan badan, dan langsung menabrak tubuh kokoh yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Yoongi langsung memegang kedua pundak Jimin, menjaganya agar tidak terjatuh. "Maaf aku mengejutkanmu," gumamnya datar.

Jimin mengangguk, mundur menjauh, melepaskan diri dari pegangan Yoongi. "Maaf...

Saya... Saya lancang, saya melihat foto ini dan tertarik..."

Yoongi mengangkat bahu. "Tidak apa-apa, mereka adalah orang tua dan saudara yang kusayangi. Meskipun aku tetap menggunakan nama asli keluargaku, mereka sudah seperti orang tua kandung bagiku."

Jimin tersenyum getir, setidaknya Yoongi lebih bahagia darinya. Lelaki itu kehilangan kedua orang tuanya tetapi tetap merasakan kasih sayang dari orang tua barunya. Sedangkan dia? Ibunya masih hidup, tetapi sang ibu sama sekali tidak mau repot-repot mengurusi kehidupannya.

Omong-omong tentang ibunya... Dimana Jin? Jimin mengedarkan pandangan ke balik punggung Yoongi tetapi Yoongi memang datang sendirian.

"Jin menunggu di ruang makan, aku memanggilmu untuk makan siang bersama," gumam Yoongi, menyadari kebingungan Jimin, lalu membalikkan tubuh, "Ayo, kita ke ruang makan."

Mau tak mau Jimin mengikuti Yoongi melangkah ke ruang makan, lelaki itu lalu melambatkan langkahnya sehingga bisa berjalan berjejeran dengan Jimin.

"Senang tadi?"

"Apa?" Jimin terlalu kaget mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi yang tiba-tiba sehingga tidak mencerna kata-kata lelaki itu.

Yoongi tersenyum tipis. "Di antara buku-buku itu..."

"Oh iya," jawab Jimin buru-buru, "Saya menemukan banyak buku-buku edisi asli yang sekarang sudah sulit ditemukan... Tadi saya terlalu asyik membaca dan bahkan sempat ketiduran," pipi Jimin merona.

Yoongi menoleh dan menatap Jimin. "Tapi tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padamu kan?"

Jimin termangu, pertanyaan macam apa itu? Yang aneh malahan pertanyaan yang diajukan Yoongi padanya ini.

"Aneh ?" ulangnya bingung.

Yoongi mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan," lelaki itu lalu melangkah mendahului Jimin. Meninggalkan Jimin termangu kebingungan.

Aneh? Apa maksud Yoongi?

Tengah malam dan ruangan itu gelap gulita. Yoongi memasuki ruang kerjanya dan menghempaskan jasnya di kursi dengan jengkel. Rencananya berhasil tentu saja. Dia sudah berhasil membujuk Jin dan Jimin menginap di rumahnya selama ahkir pekan ini.

Yang tidak diduganya adalah sikap pantang menyerah Jin. Begitu Jimin berpamitan untuk tidur di kamarnya, Jin langsung berusaha mati-matian untuk merayunya, perempuan itu terang-terangan menunjukkan kalau dia tidak keberatan tidur bersama Yoongi sebelum pernikahan mereka.

Tentu saja rayuannya tidak menggunakan alasan kelelahan untuk mengusir Jin agar kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Dia memang lelah, tapi seandainya dia tidak lelah pun, dia tidak pernah berminat tidur dengan Jin.

Bukan Jin yang diinginkannya...

"Sampai kapan kau tahan dengan wanita murahan itu?" suara itu terdengar begitu sinis penuh ejekan, dan Yoongi langsung berhadapan dengan sosok di kegelapan yang menatapnya.

"Bukan urusanmu," balas Yoongi dingin, "Lagipula, bukan saatnya membahas tentang Jin, aku meminta penjelasanmu tentang apa yang kau lakukan pada Jimin tadi siang."

Sosok di kegelapan itu tertawa mengejek, sengaja membuat Yoongi marah.

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku, aku sudah menanti begitu lama untuk melihatnya," sanggahnya tidak peduli.

"Kau tidak cuma melihatnya, kau menciumnya," geram Yoongi marah, "Kau benar-benar tidak punya otak ya?"

"Aku memang tidak punya otak. Kau selalu bilang aku lebih mirip binatang," sosok di kegelapan itu mengacuhkan kemarahan Yoongi, "Aku menginginkan Jimin, jadi aku akan memilikinya, sesederhana itu."

"Kau harus menunggu sampai rencanaku membuahkan hasil!" sela Yoongi tak sabar.

Lagi, sebuah tawa mengejek menggema di ruangan yang gelap pekat itu. "Kau bilang itu rencana? Merayu ibu gadis itu untuk kau nikahi? Kau bilang itu rencana? Kau tahu tidak, aku harus menahan jijik ketika melihat kau harus mencium perempuan murahan itu, berpura-pura menikmati mencumbunya," sosok di kegelapan itu menyeringai marah, "Jin adalah perempuan murahan yang menjijikkan, membayangkan dia ada di rumah ini membuatku muak."

"Kau harus tahan. Rencanaku ini sudah berhasil menggiring Jimin masuk ke rumah ini."

"Lalu bagaimana kau menyingkirkan Jin? Kau harus segera melakukan sesuatu Yoongi sebelum aku mulai kehilangan kesabaran, cara Jin meremehkan dan menghina Jimin secara tersirat seharian tadi benar-benar mengusik kemarahanku, dan kau tahu kan bagaimana kalau aku marah?" sosok di kegelapan itu mulai terlihat mengancam.

Yoongi mengernyitkan kening. "Tak akan kuizinkan kau bertindak semaumu sendiri"

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya rencanamu segera membuahkan hasil! Kau tahu sendiri kan akibatnya kalau aku sampai turun tangan? Aku tidak suka ada yang menyakiti gadisku, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membalaskannya."

"Jimin bukan gadismu."

"Dia akan menjadi gadisku, _milikku_. Aku sudah mengatakan janji itu. Jimin adalah milikku," sosok di kegelapan itu berucap penuh keyakinan.

Yoongi menggeram marah. "Kau harus menunggu. Aku tidak mau kau berbuat seperti siang tadi, mendatangi Jimin dan menciumnya, _menciumnya!_ Apa kau sadar semuanya akan berantakan kalau saat itu Jimin terbangun?"

Sosok di kegelapan itu terkekeh. "Aku hanya mengucapkan selamat datang."

"Kalau begitu jangan sampai kau ulangi lagi. Biarkan aku menangani semuanya dulu. Setiap kau ikut campur hasilnya malah berantakan karena kau mahluk kejam yang tidak pernah memakai perasaan. Aku tidak mau terpaksa menyembunyikan kejahatanmu lagi, mengerti? Jadi tahan dirimu," geram Yoongi mengancam.

Sosok di kegelapan itu mengangkat bahu. "Baik. Aku akan kembali ke tempatku, duduk di kegelapan dan mengamati semuanya dalam diam. Tapi kesabaranku ada batasnya Yoongi, kau tahu itu kan? Kau pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku kehilangan kesabaran."

Yoongi mengernyit mendengar kekejaman yang tidak disembunyikan itu, lalu memegang pangkal hidungnya yang terasa nyeri.

Ini harus segera di selesaikan. Segera! Sebelum dia, mahluk kejam itu, turun tangan dan mengacaukan semuanya...

 _-to be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

_From The Darkness Side_

 _Original Story by Santhy Agatha_

 _Disclaimer :_

Saya hanya me-remake novel ini dengan cast favorit saya;yoonmin (BTS). Sebagian kecil dari cerita ini saya rubah demi terciptanya _feel_ yang tepat.

 _ **Caution!**_

Novel/tulisan ini merupakan rated **dewasa (M)** , jadi diharapkan bagi yang belum mencukupi batas umur minimal dilarang membaca.

 **Genderswitch for Jimin and Jin**. Jadi mohon maaf apabila cast tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian.

 **BTS YOONMIN (Yoongi x Jimin )**

Min Yoongi

Kami ini dua yang menjadi satu. Satu yang terdiri dari dua. Aku tak tega membiarkanmu mencintaiku, karena dengan begitu, kau harus bisa mencintai sisi jahatku. Dan sisi jahatku ini, sangat sulit untuk dicintai-

"Bukankah cinta juga sama? Aku selalu berpikir bahwa cinta hanyalah bentuk puitis dari obsesi dan keinginan untuk memiliki satu sama lain."

-Min Suga-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **BAB** **2**

Meskipun sudah berjanji pada Yoongi untuk menahan diri, dia tetap saja mendatangi Jimin di kamarnya.

Yoongi bisa marah, _nanti_. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Bagaimana mungkin dia tahan berdiam diri begitu saja saat gadis yang sudah ditunggu-tunggunya sekian lama sekarang ada di rumah yang sama dengannya?

Dia berdiri di sudut ranjang, mengamati Jimin yang tertidur pulas seperti bayi.

Sejenak kemarahan menyelimuti hatinya.

Sampai kapan dia hanya bisa melihat Jimin di saat gadis itu sedang tertidur?

Yoongi harus cepat. Mereka sudah sepakat tentang Jimin, padahal jarang sekali mereka berdua sepakat. Dia dan Yoongi bertolak belakang dalam segala hal.

Yoongi cenderung baik hati dan menggunakan cara-cara pintar untuk meraih tujuannya, sedangkan dia selalu menggunakan cara-cara licik. Licik, bukan pintar - untuk mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan. Dan seperti yang Yoongi katakan tadi, dia sangat kejam.

Tapi Jimin adalah gadis yang sudah menyentuh perasaannya. Mungkin gadis itu sudah melupakannya, bahkan mungkin gadis itu tidak menyadarinya, tapi kejadian dua belas tahun lalu itu tidak akan pernah dilupakannya, pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jimin sekaligus hari di mana dia memutuskan akan memiliki Jimin.

Yoongi harus memaklumi ketidaksabarannya, dia sudah menunggu selama dua belas tahun. Menunggu dan menunggu sampai Jimin siap menjadi miliknya. Dan sekarang gadis itu ada di depan matanya.

Dia mendekat, tangannya menyentuh pipi Jimin lembut. Jimin bergeming, masih pulas, tidak menyadari ada sosok yang mengamatinya lekat di tepi ranjangnya.

"Kau milikku Jimin, jangan lupakan itu."

Jimin bermimpi. Dia ada di sebuah taman hiburan yang sangat ramai. Penuh dengan pedagang dan para orangtua yang menggandeng anak-anak mereka. Suara musik dari berbagai stan permainan dan suara-suara manusia terdengar bercampur menjadi satu, riuh

rendah di telinganya.

"Jimin, jangan kesitu," suara neneknya terdengar memperingatkan.

Jimin mengernyit. Neneknya masih hidup? Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati neneknya berdiri di belakangnya, neneknya benar-benar masih hidup. Hidup dan tampak lebih muda.

Dengan bingung Jimin mengamati sekeliling, dan menyadari kalau bukan dia yang dipanggil neneknya, di sana berdiri seorang anak, mungkin delapan tahun, kurus dan agak canggung, itu adalah dirinya yang masih berumur delapan tahun!

"Jangan bermain terlalu jauh Jimin, nenek tidak mau kamu tersesat, di sini sangat ramai," sang nenek menggandeng tangan Jimin kecil, lalu membawanya ke sebuah kursi kosong yang terletak di pinggir taman.

"Duduk di sini dulu, nenek akan membelikanmu es krim," kata sang nenek sambil menunjuk stan es krim dengan antrian pembeli yang panjang, yang terletak kurang dari seratus meter dari tempat mereka, "Jangan kemana-mana dan jangan berbicara dengan orang asing, kalau ada apa-apa teriak saja, nenek pasti akan mendengarnya."

Jimin kecil mengangguk tapi matanya memandang sekeliling dengan penuh semangat.

Jimin tetap mengamati dari kejauhan, kenangan ini masih terpatri samar-samar di benaknya, kenangan saat pertama kali dia di ajak ke taman hiburan.

Tiba-tiba Jimin kecil melangkah turun dari kursi, dan mulai berjalan menjauh.

Jimin langsung panic.

 _Hey... Kembalilah, kau bisa tersesat !_

Dengan gugup Jimin menoleh ke arah sang nenek yang sedang antri di stan es krim, dia ingin berteriak tapi entah kenapa suaranya tidak keluar, setelah beberapa kali usaha yang sia-sia, ahkirnya Jimin memutuskan untuk mengikuti Jimin kecil.

Jimin kecil terus berjalan sambil mengamati sekelilingnya dengan penuh rasa tertarik, tidak menyadari bahwa dia makin tersesat menembus keramaian. Dengan susah payah Jimin berusaha mengikuti sampai kemudian mereka berdua sampai di pinggiran taman, berlokasi di bagian belakang stan yang sepi.

Jimin pucat pasi ketika sadar, pemandangan yang ada di depan mereka sungguh mengejutkan, di sana ada sosok lelaki tinggi dengan pakaian rapi, sedikit acak-acakan

karena baru saja berkelahi, rambutnya yang sedikit lebih panjang daripada seharusnya menutupi sisi wajahnya, lelaki itu berdarah di bahunya, darahnya merembes menembus kemeja putihnya. Tangan lelaki itu memegang pisau yang penuh darah... Dan di depannya, di depannya tergeletak sosok lelaki lain besar dan berpakaian kusam, dengan perut terluka parah oleh tusukan pisau, sosok itu tidak bergerak. Mati.

Lelaki tampan itu menoleh dan melihat Jimin kecil sedang terpaku menatapnya. Seperti neneknya tadi, lelaki itu sepertinya juga tidak menyadari kehadiran Jimin, dan entah bagaimana Jimin seolah-olah terpaku, hanya bisa melihat, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Well, halo nak," sapa lelaki itu sambil tersenyum mempesona, "Apakah kau tersesat?" tanpa peduli lelaki itu melipat pisau penuh darah di tangannya dan memasukkannya ke saku.

Jimin kecil mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku bersama nenek tadi... Apakah kau membunuhnya?" tanyanya dengan suara kekanak-kanakan.

Lelaki itu melirik mayat di kakinya, lalu mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. "Dia pantas mati, dia tadi berusaha merampokku dengan pisau, jadi aku membunuhnya dengan pisaunya sendiri, manusia seperti itu tidak pantas hidup."

Jimin kecil menatap lelaki itu tanpa takut. "Kau tidak lapor polisi?" tanyanya polos.

Lelaki itu langsung tertawa. "Polisi? Apa yang bisa dilakukan polisi di sini? Aku sudah cukup beruntung tidak ada yang melihat kejadian ini, sampai kau datang," ekspresinya berubah kejam. Lalu lelaki itu mendekati Jimin kecil.

 _Lari! Ayo lari!_

Jimin berusaha berteriak, memperingatkan Jimin kecil, tetapi suaranya tidak bisa keluar, kakinya seolah-olah terpaku.

Lelaki itu lalu berjongkok di depan Jimin kecil. "Aku minta maaf kau berada di tempat yang salah nak, tapi sepertinya aku harus menyingkirkanmu juga."

Jimin kecil sama sekali tidak memperhatikan ucapan laki-laki itu tatapannya terarah pada darah di bahunya. "Kau terluka," gumam Jimin kecil.

"Apa?" lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya, lalu melirik ke bahunya yang penuh darah, "Oh...

Ini hanya luka kecil, akan kututup dengan jaket," sambungnya sambil melirik jaket cokelatnya yang tergeletak di tanah.

Tanpa di duga Jimin kecil mengeluarkan plester luka yang selalu dibawa-bawanya dari

sakunya.

"Bisa diobati dengan ini? Nenek selalu menutup lukaku yang berdarah dengan ini."

Lelaki itu tertegun, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tentu saja bisa, terima kasih," sambil masih tersenyum dia mengambil handyplast itu dari tangan Jimin dan memasukkannya ke saku, "Siapa namamu nak?"

"Jimin," jawab Jimin polos.

Dengan pelan lelaki itu berdiri, mengambil jaketnya dari tanah dan memakainya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jimin kecil.

"Jimin...dan kau bilang sedang bersama nenekmu tadi? Sungguh suatu kebetulan karena aku kemari untuk melihatmu," lelaki itu mengamati Jimin dengan teliti, tampak puas dengan apa yang ditemukannya, "...hmm...sepertinya kau tersesat, ayo, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke bagian informasi supaya nenekmu bisa menemukanmu."

Jimin menarik napas lega karena lelaki itu sepertinya sudah mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyingkirkan Jimin kecil seperti yang dikatakannya tadi.

Tangan Jimin kecil menerima uluran lelaki itu, dan mereka bergandengan menuju ke area yang lebih ramai. Buru-buru Jimin mengikuti mereka berdua.

Mereka sampai ke bagian informasi dan lelaki itu menyerahkan Jimin kecil ke petugas yang berjaga di sana, sebelum pergi dia berjongkok lagi di depan Jimin kecil. "Kau tidak akan mengatakan apapun yang kau lihat tadi kepada orang lain kan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Jimin kecil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Lelaki itu memajukan kelingkingnya. "Janji?"

Jimin kecil tersenyum, senyum polos anak-anak dan menautkan kelingkingnya di jari lelaki itu. "Janji."

Dengan senyumnya yang sedikit berbahaya, lelaki itu berdiri dan melambaikan tangan. "Kalau begitu selamat tinggal Jimin. Tapi aku janji kita akan bertemu lagi, dan saat kita bertemu, kau akan menjadi milikku, jangan lupakan itu," gumamnya sambil melangkah menjauh.

Tiba-tiba lelaki itu berhenti dan memutar tubuhnya, berhadapan langsung dengan Jimin.

Jimin langsung pucat pasi, lelaki tampan itu menatap langsung ke arahnya! _Apakah dia_ _menyadari kehadirannya ?_

Tatapan mata Jimin menelusuri lelaki itu. Kali ini wajah lelaki itu benar-benar jelas. Dan sebuah kesadaran menyentaknya, rambut cokelat dengan sulur keemasan itu...

Mata cokelat itu... Semuanya tampak lebih muda, tetapi Jimin mengenalinya.

"Yoongi...?" gumamnya ragu.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, senyum puas yang sedikit keji, senyum yang tidak mungkin ditampilkan Yoongi yang begitu dingin. "Bukan sayang, panggil aku Suga."

Jimin tersentak dan membuka matanya. Keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya, dan dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Sejenak kehilangan orientasi karena dia tidak mengenali kamar ini.

Tapi lalu dia sadar, ini di kamar tamu rumah Yoongi, calon ayah tirinya.

Dengan gugup Jimin mengusap keringat di dahinya, mimpi itu... Mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata sekaligus aneh, tapi Jimin tidak tahu apakah itu kenangan masa kecilnya atau cuma mimpi...

Jimin duduk di tepi ranjang lalu menuang air ke gelas dari teko yang terletak di meja samping ranjang. Setelah meminum seteguk air dia memejamkan mata.

Perasaannya tidak enak. Seperti ada yang terus menerus mengawasinya di kegelapan, menunggu sesuatu terjadi. Tetapi sesuatu apa?

Dengan putus asa Jimin mengeryit, mengingat mimpi anehnya tadi. Benar-benar mimpi

yang aneh...

Setelah mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan yakin bahwa dia sendirian di kamar ini, Jimin membaringkan tubuhnya dan mencoba memejamkan matanya.

Itu pasti cuma mimpi aneh karena dia tidak terbiasa tidur di kamar yang bukan kamarnya sendiri. Itu cuma mimpi.

Tapi kata-kata itu tetap terngiang-ngiang di benaknya.

"Kau milikku Jimin, jangan lupakan itu..."

Jimin terbangun di dini hari yang temaram, masih fajar dan sinar matahari sudah mulai menembus jendela-jendela yang ditutup oleh gorden putih yang indah.

Hey... Kamar ini indah sekali...

Jimin baru menyadarinya sekarang, kemarin ia terlalu lelah sehingga tidak sempat melihat ke sekeliling.

Kamar ini bernuansa putih gading, semua ornamen dari karpet bulu yang tebal, gorden dan tempat tidur semuanya bernuansa putih. Bahkan dinding-dinding dan kusen jendela serta atapnya semuanya berwarna putih.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Masuk," tanya Jimin sambil mengernyitkan kening, siapa gerangan yang mengetuk pintu sepagi ini?

Ternyata yang masuk adalah seorang pelayan, masih muda seumurnya dan kelihatan agak gugup.

"Nona Jimin, saya eh diperintahkan untuk melayani anda,"

Jimin mengernyit? Melayaninya? Seumur-umur dia tidak pernah dilayani oleh siapapun, apalagi oleh pelayan. Konsep ini terasa sangat baru baginya.

"Tidak usah... Saya bisa semuanya sendiri," Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mencari-cari tasnya. Untung saja dia membawa pakaian ganti, Jin sudah mengingatkannya akan kemungkinan mereka menginap di ahkir pekan ini.

 _Tapi di mana tasnya itu ?_

Pelayan wanita itu seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan perkataan Jimin, dia melangkah menuju lemari pakaian indah yang juga berwarna putih.

"Saya akan menyiapkan perlengkapan mandi nona, dan ini... Semua pakaian nona sudah disiapkan disini," dia lalu membuka lemari itu.

Jimin ternganga.

Didalam lemari itu terdapat banyak gaun dan pakaian, mungkin puluhan dan semuanya digantung dengan rapi dibalik plastik pembungkus yang masih baru. Tidak mungkin kan

pakaian itu untuknya? Pelayan itu pastislah.

"Ti...tidak mungkin pakaian-pakaian ini untukku. Kamu pasti salah..." Jimin berusaha mengatasi rasa gugupnya, "Mungkin...mungkin ini untuk ibuku?"

Dengan tegas pelayan itu menggeleng. "Saya mendapat instruksi _langsung_ oleh kepala pelayan. Mari, saya akan menyiapkan air dan peralatan mandi Anda."

Jimin sebenarnya ingin membantah. Tidak mungkin kan Yoongi menyiapkan pakaian baru sebegitu banyak untuknya? Dia kan hanya akan tinggal disini selama ahkir pekan, apakah Yoongi tetap berpendapat Jimin akan tinggal bersama mereka setelah pernikahannya dengan Jin? Tapi, meskipun Yoongi berpendapat begitu, lelaki itu kan tetap saja tidak perlu menyiapkan baju sebanyak itu?

Pelayan itu pasti salah, Jimin memutuskan. Semua baju itu pasti untuk Jin. Jimin mengernyit ketika membayangkan kemarahan Jin atas kesalahan ini. Ibunya itu sangat posesif. Egois dan posesif, dan Jin pasti tidak akan suka kalau Jimin memakai salah satu baju yang disiapkan untuknya.

"Aku... Aku ingin memakai bajuku sendiri, kau tahu tidak dimana tas pakaianku yang berwarna cokelat? Sepertinya kemarin aku meletakkannya di atas meja."

Pelayan itu menggeleng.

"Tidak ada tas disini," jawabnya datar lalu meninggalkan Jimin untuk masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyiapkan air mandi untuknya.

Jimin termangu, matanya masih mencari-cari dan dia masih belum putus asa mencari sampai pelayan itu muncul lagi dari kamar mandi.

"Mari, airnya sudah siap, saya akan merapikan tempat tidur dan menyiapkan pakaian nona."

Mau tak mau, meski dengan dahi berkerut Jimin melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi. Dia tidak terbiasa dilayani, dan tidak suka di layani.

Seperti jaman feodal saja, gerutunya dalam hati.

Tapi apapun keberatan yang ada di dalam hatinya itu langsung hilang melihat keindahan kamar mandi di depannya.

Kamar mandi itu dipenuhi kaca, di dinding dan di atap, dengan bingkai-bingkai putih di sekelilingnya, kaca itu beruap karena air panas dari _bath-tub_ yang penuh busa dan

menguarkan aroma wangi campuran mawar dengan susu.

Tiba-tiba saja mandi terasa sangat menggoda bagi Jimin.

Pelan-pelan dia mencelupkan tangannya ke air hangat dalam bath tub itu, hangatnya pas, pelayan tadi benar-benar mempersiapkannya dengan baik.

Jimin lalu berendam dan memejamkan matanya. Rasanya nikmat sekali, seperti otot-ototnya yang kaku dilemaskan pelan-pelan.

Rasanya sangat nyaman hingga Jimin hampir tertidur. Perasaannya damai hingga makin lama Jimin makin tenggelam dalam alam mimpi.

"Jangan tertidur disini, dari yang kudengar, banyak orang mati tenggelam karena tertidur di _bath-tub._ "

Suara itu begitu mengejutkan Jimin dari tidur-tidur ayamnya, dia terlonjak kaget dan begitu menyadari siapa yang berdiri sambil bersandar santai di kusen pintu penghubung kamar mandi wajahnya langsung merah padam.

Secepat kilat Jimin menenggelamkan tubuhnya sampai ke leher, menyembunyikannya di balik busa.

Yoongi, yang bersandar di pintu tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan rasa malu Jimin, lelaki itu malah menyeringai dalam senyuman sedikit mengejek.

"Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kau tidak segera keluar dan sarapan, pelayan itu bilang kau sedang mandi dan dia tidak berani mengganggumu."

Rona merah di wajah Jimin mulai menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya, dia malu sekali! Tapi kenapa lelaki ini seolah-olah tidak peduli? Tidak sopan bukan masuk ke kamar mandi di mana ada perempuan sedang mandi?

Tapi sepertinya Yoongi tidak peduli dengan etika ataupun kesopanan, mata tajam Yoongi menelusuri wajah dan leher Jimin yang merona, ada api memancar di sana, dan ekpresinya berubah, sedikit liar tapi menakutkan. Bukan seperti ekspresi yang akan muncul di wajah lelaki sedingin Yoongi, pikir Jimin tiba-tiba, ini terasa sangat aneh karena ketika menatap mata Yoongi, ada nyala api yang sedikit menakutkan di dalam mata kecokelatan itu.

"Aku sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu tadi, kalau terlambat kau mungkin _sudah mati_

tenggelam di kamar mandi, tidakkah kau ingin mengucapkan terima kasih?"

Suara itu setengah berbisik, diucapkan dengan nada malas, tapi bulu kuduk Jimin langsung berdiri.

Dia menatap Yoongi dan menyadari lelaki itu masih berdiri di sana, menunggu

"Te...Terima kasih," gumamnya pelan entah kenapa meskipun tidak yakin kenapa harus berterima kasih dia merasa terdorong untuk melakukannya. Lelaki ini begitu mengintimidasi dan sepertinya kalau keinginannya tidak dituruti dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang tak terduga.

Senyum yang muncul pelan-pelan di bibir lelaki itu malah membuat Jimin sedikit takut dan gelisah. Hey... Apakah ini orang yang sama dengan calon ayah tirinya yang berkenalan dengannya kemarin? Kenapa auranya begitu berbeda ?

"Bagus," gumam Yoongi lambat-lambat, lalu melangkah mundur, "Cepat selesaikan mandimu, aku menunggu di ruang makan, oh ya, bajumu sudah kusiapkan di ranjang, kupilihkan sendiri dari lemari."

 _Yoongi menyiapkan bajunya?_ Jimin mengernyit dan bertanya-tanya. Jadi memangpakaian-pakaian itu disiapkan untuknya? Tapi kenapa? Lagipula kenapa Yoongi menyiapkan bajunya?

Dia menoleh untuk bertanya, Tapi sosok Yoongi sudah lenyap.

Dengan gugup Jimin menyelesaikan mandinya dan melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi.

Pelayan wanita itu masih di sana, tapi tampak lebih pucat, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Jimin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

Pelayan itu mengangguk sedikit gemetar.

"Tuan Yoongi memarahi keteledoran saya karena tidak menengok anda di kamar mandi, Tuan Yoongi sangat menakutkan kalau marah," suara wanita pelayan itu berbisik ketakutan.

Sekali lagi Jimin mengernyit. Menakutkan kalau marah? Dalam majalah-majalah bisnis dan gosip mengenai Yoongi yang dibacanya karena ingin tahu, calon ayah tirinya itu dikenal sangat pandai mengendalikan emosi, malah ada yang menyebutnya tak punya emosi. Apakah selama ini Yoongi menyembunyikan sifat aslinya?

"Baju anda sudah disiapkan, nona."

Jimin menoleh ke ranjang, tempat bajunya dihamparkan dan sekali lagi terperangah.

 _Indah sekali…_

Itulah yang terpikir pertama kali olehnya ketika melihat gaun itu. Gaun itu panjang dibawah lutut, berpotongan sederhana tetapi sangat indah. Warnanya ungu muda, dan bahannya dari sutera yang sangat halus, berdesir setiap kali kain itu digerakkan.

Masih termangu, Jimin membiarkan pelayan itu membantunya mengenakan pakaiannya, lalu membiarkan lagi dirinya dibimbing untuk duduk di depan meja rias.

Seperti sudah biasa melakukannya, pelayan itu langsung menyisir rambut panjang Jimin yang terurai.

Sementara Jimin menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin.

Betapa sebuah gaun bisa mengubah penampilan seseorang ! Yang terpantul di sana bukanlah Jimin yang kuno dan berpenampilan seperti kutu buku. Bayangan yang muncul di cermin di depannya itu adalah bayangan perempuan muda yang cantik, dengan pipi kemerahan dan rambut panjang tergerai sampai bahu,

"Rambut anda indah sekali," gumam pelayan itu sambil terus menyisir.

Jimin tergeragap. Menyadari bahwa dari tadi dia melamun sambil menatap bayangannya sendiri.

"Oh iya, aku harus mengikat rambutku," matanya mencari-cari, ahkirnya menyadari bahwa ikat rambutnya sama raib nya dengan tas pakaiannya.

"Anda tidak boleh mengikat rambut lagi, begitu perintah Tuan Yoongi kepada saya tadi."

 _Hah?_

Kali ini Jimin tidak bisa menahan gumaman kagetnya. Tetapi pelayan wanita itu tidak bereaksi apa-apa, setelah selesai membereskan semuanya, dia berpamitan dan melangkah keluar dari kamar.

Meninggalkan Jimin sendirian di kamar ini.

Sejenak Jimin termangu, lalu teringat pesan Yoongi tadi. Sarapan. Tadi Yoongi bilang begitu kan? Mungkin Yoongi dan ibunya sudah menunggu di sana.

Dengan bergegas, Jimin melangkah keruang makan.

 _-to be continued_


	3. Chapter 3

_From The Darkness Side_

 _Original Story by Santhy Agatha_

 _Disclaimer :_

Saya hanya me-remake novel ini dengan cast favorit saya;yoonmin (BTS). Sebagian kecil dari cerita ini saya rubah demi terciptanya _feel_ yang tepat.

 _ **Caution!**_

Novel/tulisan ini merupakan rated **dewasa (M)** , jadi diharapkan bagi yang belum mencukupi batas umur minimal dilarang membaca.

 **Genderswitch for Jimin and Jin**. Jadi mohon maaf apabila cast tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian.

 **BTS YOONMIN (Yoongi x Jimin )**

Min Yoongi

Kami ini dua yang menjadi satu. Satu yang terdiri dari dua. Aku tak tega membiarkanmu mencintaiku, karena dengan begitu, kau harus bisa mencintai sisi jahatku. Dan sisi jahatku ini, sangat sulit untuk dicintai.

"Bukankah cinta juga sama? Aku selalu berpikir bahwa cinta hanyalah bentuk puitis dari obsesi dan keinginan untuk memiliki satu sama lain."

-Min Suga-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BAB 3

Lelaki itu menatap Hoseok lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke api yang menyala, membakar tumpukan dedaunan kering yang sudah dikumpulkan oleh tukang kebun,

Di balik tumpukan daun-daun itu, ada tas cokelat Jimin yang berisi pakaiannya, dan tentu saja ikat rambutnya.

"Jangan sampai ada yang tersisa, pastikan itu," gumamnya tegas.

Hoseok menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baik Tuan Suga."

Lelaki itu mengernyit mendengar panggilan itu, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Betapa aku merindukan panggilan itu. Dan hanya kau, Hoseok, pelayanku yang setia yang berani memanggilku seperti itu."

"Saya selalu setia kepada anda berdua," jawab Hoseok, suaranya masih datar.

Suga tersenyum lambat-lambat, kebiasaannya, kalau dia ingin memerangkap seseorang. "Benarkah? Mungkin kau memang setia pada Yoongi... _Tapi padaku?"_ dengan pelan Suga beranjak tepat di hadapan Hoseok yang mulai kehilangan topeng datarnya, pelayan tua itu mulai kelihatan gelisah.

"Saya setia kepada anda berdua, saya pastikan itu," jawab Hoseok cepat-cepat.

"Kau memang harus setia kepadaku," gumam Suga dengan nada malasnya yang biasa, "Karena kalau tidak... Aku akan marah. Dan kalau aku marah... Ah tidak perlu kujelaskan, kau sudah tahu bukan?" Suga tersenyum sangat manis.

Wajah Hoseok pucat pasi, keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya. Dia tidak suka kalau harus terpaksa mendampingi dan berbicara dengan tuannya yang satu ini. Rasanya seperti berhadapan dengan serigala buas, yang memutuskan untuk bermain-main dulu sebelum memangsa korbannya.

 _Ah... Kenapa Tuan Yoongi tidak muncul-muncul?_

"Saya bersumpah tidak akan berkhianat," gumam Hoseok ahkirnya.

Suga terkekeh. "Ya... Ya... Karena kalau tidak, aku akan pastikan tidak akan ada yang selamat dari kecelakaan yang kedua kalinya," Suga menoleh, senyumnya hilang dan

menatap Hoseok tajam, "Kecelakaan yang pertama itu hanyalah peringatan. Menunjukkan apa yang bisa kulakukan kepada keluargamu kalau kau sampai berani berulah lagi, tapi aku tidak akan main-main pada kecelakaan yang kedua, kau _tentunya_ mengerti kan?"

Hoseok mengernyit, lalu cepat-cepat menganggukkan kepalanya. Anak gadisnya dan menantunya mengalami kecelakaan parah di jalan pulang menuju rumah mereka tiga tahun lalu, sebuah mobil dengan sengaja menabrakkan diri ke mobil mereka. Pengemudi mobil itu mati seketika, tetapi anak dan menantunya bisa diselamatkan meskipun terluka parah, dan semua itu terjadi setelah Hoseok mencoba mengingatkan Kakek Jimin bahwa ada bahaya yang mengintai cucu mereka.

Senyum Suga muncul lagi melihat kernyitan Hoseok, dia lalu menatap Hoseok ramah. "Bukankah kau seharusnya berterimakasih padaku karena kebaikan hatiku?" gumamnya ramah.

Hoseok segera menganggukkan kepalanya, takut kalau dia tidak segera menjawab, tuannya yang menakutkan ini akan marah. "Te...Terimakasih Tuan Suga."

Suga terkekeh mendengarnya, tampak puas.

"Dan kudengar anak gadismu baru saja melahirkan seorang _bayi_ laki-laki ya? Cucu pertamamu?"

Hoseok langsung pucat pasi begitu Suga mengucapkan hal itu di depannya. Tidak mungkin kan tuannya ini tega menyakiti bayi kecil yang tidak berdaya? Tapi Hoseok kemudian menatap mata yang bersinar keji itu dan menyadari kalau Suga pasti mampu. Lelaki ini tidak punya setitikpun belas kasihan di hatinya.

"Saya bersumpah akan setia kepada anda Tuan Suga, tapi saya mohon, jangan sakiti cucu saya. Dia masih kecil..."

"Hei... Kau menghinaku," Suga terkekeh, " Aku sedang berpikir untuk mengirimkan kartu ucapan dan hadiah untuk anak dan cucumu, lagipula kau tidak berpikir aku tega menyakiti anak kecil bukan?"

Hoseok menatap Suga dan bulu kuduknya berdiri. _Suga mampu_ , dan dengan kata-katanya yang tersirat itu, Suga memastikan kalau Hoseok tahu bahwa Suga mampu menyakiti anak kecil yang paling tidak berdosa sekalipun.

"Bagus," Suga tampak puas dengan sikap diam Hoseok, "Aku ingin kau setia kepadaku, bukan kepada Yoongi," Suga merenung lalu menatap tas pakaian Jimin yang terbakar habis, "Menjijikkan sekali pakaian itu, pakaian murah yang membuat kecantikan gadisku lenyap," tiba-tiba Suga menoleh kepada Hoseok, "Kau juga berpendapat begitu bukan?"

Hoseok langsung mengangguk "Ibunya, perempuan murahan itu memperlakukan anaknya dengan sangat buruk, ibu paling pendengki yang pernah aku tahu, dan menurutku...," api di mata Suga menyala, "Ibu semacam itu sebaiknya tidak ada di dunia ini."

Hoseok makin pucat ketika melihat api di mata itu. Itu api yang sama yang muncul ketika Tuan Suga memerintahkan untuk melenyapkan orang-orang yang tidak di inginkannya.

Hoseok berdoa, untuk Jin. Apapun yang direncanakan Tuan Suga padanya, Hoseok berharap agar Tuan Yoongi bisa membujuk Tuan Suga untuk membatalkannya. Kalau itu tidak berhasil, yah… Semoga Tuhan melindungi Jin.

Ruang makan itu kosong. Sarapan hangat sudah disiapkan di meja, dan belum tersentuh sekalipun.

Jimin mengernyit, tadi Yoongi mengatakan akan menunggunya sarapan, tapi kenapa ruangan ini kosong? Lagipula di mana ibunya?

"Kau cantik sekali."

Sekali lagi, suara itu mengejutkan Jimin hingga Jimin langsung memutar badannya, dia berhadapan dengan Yoongi yang baru memasuki ruangan.

Yoongi berhenti dan menatap lekat-lekat ke arah Jimin, dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kakinya.

"Ah, maaf, sekali lagi aku mengejutkanmu," Yoongi tersenyum, "Baju itu cocok untukmu," sambungnya.

Jimin menundukkan kepalanya. "Te...Terimakasih," gumamnya pelan lalu menengok ke arah pintu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Jin di sana.

"Jin tidak pernah sarapan, dia terbiasa bangun siang, kesibukannya sebagai artis sudah mengubah pola tidurnya," gumam Yoongi tenang. Lalu mendahului Jimin ke meja makan, "Duduklah, kita sarapan, banyak yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu."

Dengan patuh Jimin duduk, aura lelaki ini berubah. Kali ini aura berwibawa dan penuh kharisma, bukan aura menakutkan seperti tadi pagi.

Mereka menyantap sarapan dalam diam sampai Yoongi membuka percakapan. "Selama ini kau dirawat oleh kakek dan nenekmu?"

Jimin mengerjap mendengar pertanyanitu, "Iya...Jin terlalu muda ketika melahirkan saya. Jadi kakek dan nenek saya mengambil alih tugas untuk membesarkan saya," Jimin tersenyum, membayangkan kakek neneknya, "Saya tidak menyesalinya, mereka pengganti orangtua yang terbaik."

Yoongi ikut tersenyum lembut melihat ekspresi Jimin. "Kau pasti sangat menyayangi mereka."

Jimin mengangguk. "Tentu saja,"

"Kenapa kau memanggil ibumu dengan Jin? Kenapa bukan "ibu atau mama?", Yoongi bertanya dengan cepat, membuat tangan Jimin yang sedang mengarahkan sendok ke mulutnya membeku, pengalihan topik pembicaraan secara mendadak itu sejenak membuat Jimin terpaku bingung, tetapi dia segera menemukan jawaban.

"Ah... Mungkin karena saya kurang begitu dekat dengannya. Anda tahu, kami jarang bertemu, dan usia kami cukup dekat hingga rasanya aneh kalau saya memanggilnya ibu," Jimin berbohong, dan entah kenapa dia merasa kalau Yoongi tahu bahwa Jimin berbohong.

"Anak baik," gumam Yoongi sambil menyesap kopinya, tapi matanya menatap lekat ke arah Jimin, "Kau melindungi ibumu meskipun ibumu sama sekali tidak peduli padamu. Aku tahu kalau Jin tidak mau dipanggil ibu olehmu, dia tak mau terdengar begitu tua karena ada gadis seumurmu memanggilnya dengan sebutan ibu," Yoongi langsung melemparkan kebenaran telak itu ke hadapan Jimin. Membuat gadis itu tidak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"Katakan," sambung Yoongi sambil meletakkan cangkir kopinya, "Apakah kau menyayangi ibumu?"

Jimin langsung mengangguk. "Tentu saja, meskipun kami tidak terlalu akrab. _Dia tetap ibu_ _saya_."

Wajah Yoongi tampak datar mendengar jawaban itu, "Lalu, kalau misalnya terjadi sesuatu pada ibumu, akankah kau merasa sedih?"

Jimin mengernyit. Sekali lagi laki-laki di depannya ini melemparkan pertanyaan yang begitu aneh.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya langsung.

Yoongi terdiam, tampak berpikir, lalu menarik napas. "Apapun yang terjadi nanti, kau harus tahu bahwa kesedihanmu adalah hal terahkir yang kuinginkan," gumamnya pelan. Lalu melanjutkan menyantap sarapannya dalam keheningan.

Sementara itu di ujung meja yang satunya Jimin sibuk berpikir, menelaah semuanya, pertanyaan-pertanyaan Yoongi benar-benar membuatnya kebingungan, dan kalimat terahkir Yoongi tadi... Apa maksudnya?

Jin terbangun hampir menjelang siang, dia segera mandi dan berdandan secantik mungkin. Hatinya berbunga-bunga. Matanya memandang sekeliling kamarnya, kamar ini mewah, bukan yang terbaik memang, Jin mendengus, tapi kemudian segera tersenyum lagi.

Sebentar lagi. Dia hanya harus bersabar sebentar lagi, lalu dia akan menempati kamar terbaik di rumah ini: kamar Yoongi.

Seulas senyum puas tersungging di bibirnya, membayangkan masa depannya nanti. Hidupnya akan dipenuhi kemewahan, dan suaminya nanti... Jin menyeringai di cermin, suaminya adalah lelaki yang akan membuat wanita-wanita lain mati karena cemburu pada keberuntungannya.

Yoongi adalah calon suami paling potensial untuknya, dia melihat lelaki itu dalam acara amal yang kebetulan mengundang Jin sebagai artis pengisi acara di sana. Saat melihat Yoongi pertama kalinya, Jin langsung terpesona dan memutuskan untuk mencoba merayu.

Ternyata perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, Yoongi juga tertarik kepadanya, dan tiga bulan setelah mereka menjalin hubungan, lelaki itu melamarnya. Tentu saja Jin tidak menolak. Hanya wanita bodoh yang akan menolak lamaran lelaki seperti Yoongi.

 _Well_... Cuma ada satu permasalahan, Yoongi selalu menolak tidur dengannya, padahalJin sudah jelas-jelas memberikan isyarat bersedia lebih dari sekedar bercumbu secara panas. Lagipula, bagi Jin, jika mereka tidur bersama, ikatan mereka bisa lebih kuat.

Jin perlu memastikan bahwa Yoongi tidak akan meninggalkannya sampai ikatan mereka sah dalam pernikahan nanti. Tapi Yoongi benar-benar tak tergoyahkan, lelaki itu hanya mencumbu Jin dengan keahliannya yang membuat Jin hampir gila, tetapi selalu mundur ketika hampir melewati batas.

 _Malam ini aku harus berhasil mengajaknya tidur denganku._

Jin bukan orang suci, dan dia tidak pernah berpura-pura sebagai orang suci. Reputasinya sebagai aktris sudah penuh dengan berbagai skandal dan gosip perselingkuhan, tujuh tahun tahun sejak kebodohannya yang melahirkan seorang anak yang

sama sekali tidak diinginkannya, dia menikah lagi dengan seorang pejabat kaya yang kemudian diceraikannya setelah dua tahun pernikahan. Perceraian yang menghebohkan karena marak dengan spekulasi perselingkuhan dan tuduhan- tuduhan lainnya. Jin mengerucutkan bibirnya yang indah, waktu itu dia memang selingkuh. Yah suaminya waktu itu sudah tua sedangkan dia masih muda dan cantik, jadi _wajar-wajar_ saja kan kalau dia selingkuh?

Setelah perceraiannya itu, dia hidup dengan bebas dan bahagia, sampai dia bertemu Yoongi, pria yang akan mewujudkan seluruh impiannya untuk menjadi ratu yang akan membuat iri semua orang.

Setelah mengenakan gaun merahnya yang paling sexy, Jin melangkah keluar kamar dan melalui lorong yang sepi untuk mencari Yoongi.

 _Yoongi pasti akan terpesona dengan kecantikanku._

Senyum Jin makin membuncah penuh percaya diri. Dengan langkahnya yang gemulai dia melewati lorong demi lorong rumah mewah itu menuju ruang kerja Yoongi.

"….harus menyiapkan yang terbaik untuk nona Jimin."

Langkah Jin langsung terhenti mendengar suara itu.

"Itu Instruksi langsung dari Tuan Yoongi, semua harus yang terbaik untuk nona Jimin. Apakah kiriman sepatu-sepatu dan perhiasan yang di pesan kemarin sudah datang?"

Suara itu... Jin mengernyit, itu suara Hoseok, kepala pelayan di rumah ini. Tapi apa Jin tidak salah dengar? Yang terbaik untuk Jimin? _Jimin?_ Apa jangan-jangan kepala pelayan ini tertukar nama antara dia dengan Jimin?

Huh! Kalau begitu kepala pelayan bodoh ini harus menerima ganjarannya. Dia akan melaporkan hal ini pada Yoongi dan memastikan Hoseok dipecat! Enak saja menyebut dirinya dengan nama Jimin.

Dan apa yang dia dengar tadi? Sepatu-sepatu dan perhiasan? Jin langsung tersenyum lebar, lupa akan rencananya untuk mengadukan Hoseok kepdada Yoongi, calon suaminya pasti berniat untuk memberinya kejutan! Ah!vYoongi memang benar-benar mencintainya.

Dengan senyum lebar, otak Jin berputar… Dia punya rencana. Dia harus membuat Yoongi lebih mencintainya lagi sehingga tidak bisa hidup tanpanya, malam nanti, dia akan menyusup ke kamar Yoongi dengan gaun malam sexy dan menyerahkan dirinya. Yoongi pasti tidak akan menolak lagi. Tidak pernah ada yang menolak pesona Jin sebelumnya.

Jin mematut dirinya di cermin terahkir kali sebelum melangkah keluar kamar, mau tak mau dia mengagumi kecantikannya sendiri, rambutnya yang diwarnai kemerahan oleh salon ternama tergerai panjang dan berkilauan indah, kulitnya yang sangat halus bagai sutera-hasil perawatan salon ternama – tampak bercahaya dan lembut.

Wajahnya sangat cantik, semua orang mengakuinya. Di usianya yang ke 32, Jin telah mencapai puncak sebagai wanita matang dan percaya diri. Dia sudah berpengalaman menaklukkan hati lelaki, dan malam ini dia bertekad menaklukkan Yoongi.

Setelah mengenakan jubah kamar tipisnya, pelengkap gaun tidurnya yang sexy, Jin melangkah keluar kamar diam-diam. Saat itu tengah malam, lorong itu bercahaya temaram, dan dengan senyum sensual, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti, Jin melangkah menuju kamar Yoongi.

Diketuknya kamar itu pelan, tidak ada jawaban. Dengan ragu Jin memegang handle pintu dan mencoba membukanya. Tidak dikunci.

 _Apakah Yoongi masih di ruang kerjanya?_

Pikiran itu membuat Jin tersenyum. Kalau begitu kejutannya akan berjalan sempurna. Dia akan berbaring di ranjang dengan pose sexy, dan ketika Yoongi memasuki kamar lalu melihatnya, pasti akan senang sekali.

Jin masuk ke dalam kamar Yoongi, lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya. Kamar itu gelap dan temaram, Jin mengernyit menyadari bahwa ini pertama kalinya dia masuk ke kamar calon suaminya itu.

Diedarkannya pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Kamar ini luas, mewah dan indah. Tetapi terlalu _'laki-laki.,_

Jin mencibir, begitu mereka menikah nanti, hal pertama yang harus dilakukannya adalah mendekor ulang kamar ini. Karpet Persia mahal warna emas akan dipasangnya di lantai untuk menggantikan karbet bulu warna abu-abu yang sekarang di injaknya. Dia pasti akan mendekor ulang kamar ini hingga tampak seperti kamar raja dan ratu.

Dengan puas Jin melangkah mengelilingi ruangan, memikirkan perubahan-perubahan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Sampai ketika dia melangkah ke meja kayu di samping ranjang Yoongi. Langkahnya terhenti.

 _Tumpukan album foto?_

Tertarik, Jin membuka album foto yang sangat tebal itu. Ada kira-kira delapan album foto di sana, dengan sampul kulit yang sangat tebal dan berukuran besar.

Dan foto-foto yang ada di dalam album itu membuat Jin ternganga.

Album foto itu penuh dengan gambar-gambar Jimin! Ada Jimin yang sedang berjalan di trotoar sambil membawa keranjang belanjaan, Jimin yang sedang duduk dan minum teh di sebuah rumah makan, Jimin yang sedang menyapu di depan rumah, Jimin yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seorang ibu setengah baya di tepi ranjang...

Jin membuka semua album foto ituan kedelapan-delapannya, dan wajahnya langsung pucat pasi.

Delapan album foto itu, semuanya berisi foto Jimin sejak dia masih kanak-kanak sampai sekarang!

 _Ada apa ini? Kenapa Yoongi punya album foto seperti ini?_ Tangan Jin mulaigemetaran.

Dan tiba-tiba saja suara itu terdengar dari belakangnya. "Ada yang bilang, kalau kau lancang memasuki territorial terlarang seseorang karena rasa ingin tahu yang berlebihan, maka keingintahuanmu itu bisa membunuhmu."

Suara itu begitu dingin, berbisik seperti dihembuskan angin, tapi seperti petir di telinga Jin, dia begitu terperanjat hingga menjatuhkan salah satu album foto itu ke lantai dengan suara berdebum keras.

Yoongi ada di sana, muncul begitu saja dari kegelapan, matanya menatap Jin lalu beralih ke album foto yang tergeletak di lantai, wajahnya tampak tidak senang.

"Sebelum kita berbicara," suaranya lembut mengalir, "Maukah kau ambil album foto di lantai itu dan meletakkannya kembali di meja, sayang?"

 _Menakutkan..._

Itulah pikiran pertama yang terlintas di pikiran Jin ketika mendengarkan suara Yoongi. Suara itu biasa saja, diucapkan dengan sangat sangat lembut, tetapi entah kenapa terasa menakutkan…

 _Yoongi bilang apa tadi? Ah ya! Album foto…_

Dengan sedikit gemetar, Jin mengambil album foto itu dan meletakkannya kembali di meja.

Yoongi tersenyum puas melihatnya, dan tersenyum.

"Yoongi… Apa maksud semua ini? Kenapa kau…"

"Stttt...," masih tetap tersenyum Yoongi meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya sendiri, memintanya untuk berhenti bersuara, "Saat aku bilang kita akan berbicara, berarti aku yang akan berbicara, bukan kau sayang."

Bibir Jin gemetar, gelisah dan bulu kuduknya tetap merinding. Kenapa Yoongi terasa berbeda? Padahal di matanya penampilan Yoongi tampak sama, begitu tampan, tetapi lelaki ini terlalu penuh senyum, senyum yang aneh… Sedikit keji, dan auranya begitu berbeda.

"Bertanya-tanya ya Jin sayang?" Yoongi terkekeh pelan.

Jin menggeleng, lalu mengangguk, kebingungan, membelalakkan matanya dan mencoba membuka mulut untuk bersuara.

"Sttttt...," Yoongi meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya lagi, "Kita tidak mau membangunkan seisi rumah kan? Ini sudah tengah malam," suara Yoongi berbisik, matanya penuh canda, seperti anak kecil yang mengajak temannya berkompromi melakukan suatu kenakalan rahasia.

Mau tak mau Jin menahan suaranya, menunggu. Suasananya begitu menekan, menakutkan, sementara Yoongi terus berdiri di situ menatapnya dengan senyum manisnya yang terlalu manis.

"Sebenarnya ini di luar rencana… Aku tidak ingin melakukan semua secepat ini," lelaki itu melirik ke album foto di meja kayu itu, "Yoongi akan marah, tapi seperti kubilang tadi, ketika rasa ingin tahumu membawamu memasuki territorial terlarang… Kau… bisa... terbunuh," kata-kata terahkir itu diucapkan dengan penuh penekanan.

Jin mengernyit, Yoongi akan marah? Apa maksudnya? Bukankah lelaki yang sedang berbicara dengannya ini adalah Yoongi? Apa maksud kata-kata Yoongi tadi? Jin mencoba mencerna, tetapi otaknya yang gelisah tidak bisa diajak berpikir.

"Kita harus memikirkan sesuatu, jalan keluar dari permasalahan ini," Yoongi bersedekap. Pura-pura serius, "Kita bisa memakai pisau… Tapi darahnya terlalu banyak, dan aku sedang tidak ingin repot-repot membersihkan darah yang berceceran… Lagipula aku harus menggali lubang untuk mengubur mayat di belakang… Hmmm… Tidak, pisau terlalu merepotkan… Harus memakai cara lain," dahi Yoongi berkerut seolah berpikir, "Harus

dibuat seperti kecelakaan…," tiba-tiba Yoongi menatap tajam ke arah Jin sambil tersenyum, lalu melangkah maju mendekati Jin.

Otomatis Jin melangkah mundur, tapi terhenti karena menabrak meja di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana Jin? Aku mendapat ide bagus… Kecelakaan dengan tersetrum di dalam _bath-tub_ sepertinya menyenangkan, tidak ada darah, paling cuma sedikit kesakitan…. Tapiaku harus merelakan _bath-tub_ di salah satu kamarku tidak dipakai selamanya," dahi Yoongi berkerut seperti tidak senang _– karena bath–tub nya tidak akan bisa dipakai selamanya? -_ lalu dia tersenyum lebar seperti mendapatkan ide cemerlang, "Ah… Ya… Aku tahu, jatuh dari tangga…. Rasa sakitnya sedikit, paling hanya kesakitan ketika tangan atau kaki patah… Dan ketika kepala menyentuh lantai dengan keras… Tidak ada kesakitan lagi karena nyawa langsung melayang, kita harus berharap nyawa langsung melayang karena kalau tidak kesakitannya akan tidak tertahankan. Hmm… Banyak darah mungkin, tapi aku bisa mengatasinya…"

"Yoongi… Kau sedang bicara apa?" suara Jin terdengar berbisik, sedikit tercekik di tenggorokan karena ngeri. Kata-kata Yoongi yang panjang dan lebar itu begitu mengerikan, dan _tidak ada_ korelasinya dengan apa yang _seharusnya_ mereka bicarakan!

Yoongi menatap langsung ke mata Jin, makin mendekat, senyum tidak pernah hilang dari bibirnya.

"Membicarakan apa katamu? Jin, kau ini bodoh atau apa?" Lelaki itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berpura-pura kebingungan, "Aku maklum, semua artis biasanya _bodoh_."

Yoongi sudah berdiri satu langkah tepat di depan Jin, tangannya terulur meraih pipi Jin dan mengusapnya lembut. "Ah… Jin sayang, tentu saja aku sedang membicarakan cara kematianmu."

Wajah Jin pucat pasi, shock...

" _Apa?"_

"Hmmm," Yoongi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan dahi berkerut seperti sedang memarahi anak kecil, "Kau sudah mendengarnya dengan jelas tadi, aku tidak mau mengulang lagi, sayang."

"Yoongi," Jin mulai merengek, kalau saat ini Yoongi sedang bercanda, maka candanya sudah keterlaluan, jantung Jin seperti mau meledak karena ketakutan.

"Yoongi," lelaki itu menirukan rengekan Jin dengan nada mengejek, "Panggil saja nama itu terus, tidak akan berhasil, kau sedang tidak beruntung sayang, karena sekarang kau

harus berhadapan denganku," gumam Suga misterius.

Entah karena tatapan Yoongi yang keji, entah karena nada suara Yoongi, detik itulah Jin sadar kalau Yoongi tidak main-main, lelaki _ini benar-benar akan membunuhnya!_

Jin berusaha melangkah dan berlari, tapi dengan mudah Yoongi menahannya, tiba-tiba Jin menyadari ada sesuatu yang berkilat di tangan kiri Yoongi, itu… Sebuah pisau!

"Well yah… Ini memang pisau, kalau kau bertanya-tanya," Yoongi mengangkat pisau yang kelihatan sangat tajam itu kedepan wajah Jin, membuat Jin memejamkan matanya dengan ngeri, "Kalau kau mencoba mengusik kemarahanku, aku terpaksa menggunakan pisau ini... Bukan masalah karena pada ahkirnya kau akan mati juga... Tapi kau tahu tidak," senyum Yoongi tampak lambat-lambat dan puas, "Tertusuk dengan pisau rasanya sangat menyakitkan...," mata Yoongi berkilat-kilat senang, "Pada awalnya, ketika perutmu tertusuk oleh pisau ini, tidak akan terasa sakit.. Tapi ketika aku mencabutnya, mungkin sambil membawa sebagian organ dalammu keluar... Sakitnya _tidak tertahankan_... Tapi tentu saja aku tidak akan berhenti di situ, aku akan menghujamkan lagi, mencabutnya lagi... Terus menghujamkan dan mencabut pisau itu berkali kali...dan ketika aku selesai, percayalah… kau akan lebih memilih jatuh dari tangga."

Seluruh tubuh Jin gemetar oleh rasa ngeri mendengar penjelasan gila Yoongi itu.

"Kau tidak akan berani melakukannya! Polisi…polisi akan…"

"Oh, apa aku lupa bilang soal mengubur mayat di kebun belakangku yang begitu luas?"

Wajah Jin pucat pasi. "Kalau aku menghilang begitu saja _, polisi akan mencariku!"_ Jin mencoba mengancam.

"Aku punya banyak koneksi untuk mencegah hal-hal semacam itu terjadi, sedikit uang di sana sini, dan kau akan berahkir dengan cerita, "Artis Catherine Soraya kabur keluar negeri setelah meninggalkan calon suaminya yang kaya raya sebelum pernikahan mereka, dan membawa kabur koleksi perhiasan yang tak ternilai harganya dari rumah calon suaminya itu," Yoongi mengernyit, "Meskipun kalau memang harus terjadi seperti itu, nantinya akan sedikit merepotkanku... Oleh karena itu demi kebaikan kita, sebaiknya kita lebih memilih "tangga." Senyum mempesona Yoongi muncul lagi, "Bukankah kau harus berterima kasih karena aku begitu baik hati?"

Wajah Jin pucat pasi, "Berterimakasih? Apa maksud Yoongi? Pria ini tersenyum begitu manis tapi tatapannya begitu keji seperti orang gila, dan Jin yakin Yoongi tidak segan-segan melakukan apapun tadi itu yang dideskripsikannya dengan begitu mengerikan.

"Yoongi," air mata mulai muncul di sudut mata Jin mengalir melewati pipinya, "Aku tidak

tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi kau menakutiku _…Ada_. _apa_ _ini sebenarnya?"_

Dengan santai, Yoongi mengambil dasinya, lalu mengikatnya di bibir Jin yang lunglai pasrah dibungkam mulutnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia berani memberontak kalau pisau tajam yang berkilauan itu teracung-acung di mukanya?

Yoongi mengamati hasil ikatanya, tersenyum puas melihat Jin tidak bisa berbicara, kelihatan senang melihat air mata mengalir di pipi Jin.

"Hmmm… Karena kau tidak mau berterima kasih, lebih baik aku mengikat mulutmu, dengan begitu kau tidak perlu berbicara, aku muak mendengar suaramu, kau tahu itu? Aksen mendesahmu yang dibuat-buat itu menjijikkan di telingaku, kau pikir kau seksi sekali ya?" Yoongi mencibir, dan berbisik di telinga Jin, "Lagipula aku tidak suka kau memanggilku dengan nama Yoongi… Kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama _Suga_ , sayang…," lelaki dengan lembut mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Jin, mata Jin membelalak, bingung dengan perkataan Yoongi barusan, "Aahh kasihan… Kau ketakutan sekali ya, sayang? Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu begitu ketakutan… Tapi kau tahu aku memang terlalu banyak bicara kalau sedang senang, maafkan aku ya?" dengan lembut Yoongi mengecup dahi Jin, lalu mendorong Jin pelan-pelan keluar ruangan, menempelkan pisau yang dingin dan keras itu di pinggangnya.

Mereka melewati lorong-lorong remang-remang itu, dan Jin berdoa sepenuh hati, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dengan gelisah dan ketakutan.

 _Kumohon! Siapa Saja! Selamatkan aku!_

Tapi doanya sia-sia, rumah itu begitu sepi dan senyap. Sampai mereka berdua berdiri di ujung tangga yang mengarah turun ke pintu utama di bawah.

"Ada kata terahkir?" Yoongi terkekeh, "Aaah, aku lupa, mulutmu diikat ya?" dengan lembut Yoongi melepas ikatan di mulut Jin.

Saat ikatan di mulutnya terlepas, Jin bertekad untuk berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, membangunkan seisi rumah ini, meminta pertolongan.

Tetapi dia baru membuka mulutnya ketika merasakan tubuhnya melayang ke bawah.

 _Yoongi sudah mendorongnya !_

Tubuhnya terlempar ke bawah melayang-layang sebentar, lalu terjatuh dengan keras. Bunyi tulang-tulang patah berderak terdengar di telinganya disertai rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Bau anyir darah mulai tercium… Terasa hangat dan nyeri menyebar tanpa henti dari belakang kepalanya.

Tapi tidak seperti kata Yoongi sebelumnya, rasa sakit itu tidak langsung lenyap, Jin masih sadar! Dan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya sangat luar biasa sungguh tak tertahankan lagi… Jin masih bisa mendengar langkah kaki Yoongi yang menuruni tangga pelan-pelan lalu membungkuk di atasnya.

"Ah… Masih hidup?" Yoongi tersenyum, mengamati posisi Jin yang terlentang dengan aneh, tangan dan kakinya tertekuk dengan posisi berlawanan, patah dengan tulang mencuat di kedua sisi. Dan darah segar mengalir dari bagian belakang kepalanya, mulai menggenang membasahi rambutnya, "Jin yang malang, sungguh tidak beruntung, kasihan sekali…," Yoongi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pura-pura iba, lalu sekali lagi terkekeh sambil mengamati Jin penuh rasa humor.

Jin mencoba bicara, tapi hanya suara erangan yang terdengar dari tenggorokannya, dia terbatuk dan seketika itu juga darah segar menyembur dari mulutnya, menyembur tanpa henti, menyakitkan sekali… Sampai kemudian telinganya mulai berdenging, Jin mencoba menatap Yoongi, mempertahankan kesadarannya, lelaki itu masih berdiri di sana, tersenyum manis, mengucapkan " _adios_ " -selamat tinggal- dengan lembut… Tetapi kemudian kegelapan itu mulai melingkupinya, menariknya ke dalam pusaran tak tertahankan… Dan benar kata Yoongi tadi, semuanya hilang… Semuanya lenyap…

 _-to be continued_


	4. Chapter 4

_From The Darkness Side_

 _Original Story by Santhy Agatha_

 _Disclaimer :_

Saya hanya me-remake novel ini dengan cast favorit saya;yoonmin (BTS). Sebagian kecil dari cerita ini saya rubah demi terciptanya _feel_ yang tepat.

 _ **Caution!**_

Novel/tulisan ini merupakan rated **dewasa (M)** , jadi diharapkan bagi yang belum mencukupi batas umur minimal dilarang membaca.

 **Genderswitch for Jimin and Jin**. Jadi mohon maaf apabila cast tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian.

 **BTS YOONMIN (Yoongi x Jimin )**

Min Yoongi

Kami ini dua yang menjadi satu. Satu yang terdiri dari dua. Aku tak tega membiarkanmu mencintaiku, karena dengan begitu, kau harus bisa mencintai sisi jahatku. Dan sisi jahatku ini, sangat sulit untuk dicintai.

"Bukankah cinta juga sama? Aku selalu berpikir bahwa cinta hanyalah bentuk puitis dari obsesi dan keinginan untuk memiliki satu sama lain."

-Min Suga-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BAB 4

Pagi itu diawali dengan teriakan histeris seorang pelayan, dan kemudian semuanya berjalan dengan begitu membingungkan bagi Jimin.

Dia terbangun karena teriakan itu, dan langsung keluar kamar, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Di pintu, dia berpapasan dengan Yoongi yang sepertinya terbangun juga oleh jeritan itu, bersama-sama dengan beberapa pelayan lain mereka melangkah ke arah jeritan dan keributan yang mulai terdengar,

"Apa-apaan ini?" Yoongi melangkah di depan Jimin, jelas sekali jengkel dengan keributan yang mengganggu tidurnya. Lalu di ujung tangga langkahnya mendadak terhenti hingga Jimin menabrak punggungnya, "Oh Tuhan! Tidak…" Yoongi berusaha mencegah Jimin menengok, "Jangan lihat."

Tapi Jimin sudah terlanjur melihat, …..di bawah sana, di ujung paling bawah tangga, ibunya terlentang dengan posisi aneh. Tangan dan kakinya patah, mencuat ke arah yang berlawanan, darah menggenang di belakang kepalanya, di mulutnya, di wajahnya, di dagunya hingga membasahi gaun tidur putihnya….. dan matanya melotot…. Penuh dengan ketakutan…

Tubuh Jimin langsung lunglai, hingga Yoongi harus menopangnya.

"Telepon polisi." Jimin lamat-lamat mendengar suara Yoongi memberi perintah kepada beberapa pelayan yang mulai berkerumun, "Panggil dokter!", perintah Yoongi lagi… lalu kemudian kesadaran Jimin menghilang.

Jimin terbangun di kamarnya, dengan dokter membungkuk di atasnya, memeriksanya, tampak lega ketika melihat dia sadar,

"Dia sudah sadar Tuan Yoongi".

Lalu Yoongi mendekat, tampak pucat dan cemas,

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" kecemasan tampak jelas di matanya, emosi pertama yang dilihat Jimin dari Yoongi sejak perkenalan pertama mereka.

"Jin…." suara Jimin menghilang.

Yoongi menggenggam kedua tangan Jimin, tampak sedih, "Aku menyesal Jimin, aku sangat sangat menyesal….. Aku tidak tahu kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi, polisi ada di bawah… dan menurut mereka Jin terpeleset di tangga, mungkin dia mengantuk….. aku…..", suara Yoongi tampak tertelan, "Aku…. menyesal Jimin,"

Jimin mengamati kesedihan di mata Yoongi dan air mata mengalir di matanya.

Ibunya telah tiada. Seberapapun buruknya hubungan mereka berdua, Jin tetap ibunya, dan Jimin masih selalu menyimpan harapan kalau suatu saat nanti ibunya akan mencintainya. Sekarang Jin telah tiada, dan harapan Jimin seolah-olah dipadamkan dengan kejam.

Tangis Jimin muncul, semula hanya isakan pelan, tapi makin lama makin keras tak tertahankan, dan Yoongi langsung memeluknya menenangkannya. Mereka berdua berpelukan dalam kesedihan

Yoongi melangkah memasuki kamarnya, letih. Jimin sudah tidur, dokter terpaksa memberikan obat penenang karena Jimin tidak henti-hentinya menangis.

Polisi sudah membawa jenazah Jin ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Para pelayan langsung bergerak cepat dengan instruksi Hoseok, karpet yang penuh darah langsung diganti dan disimpan bersama barang-barang lain yang diminta, untuk diserahkan kepada pihak kepolisian. Selain itu semuanya di bersihkan, barang-barang Jin yang masih tersimpan di kamarnya dibereskan dan dikemas dalam satu kotak. Dalam sekejap rumah itu sudah tampak seperti semula, seolah-olah tidak ada yang mati beberapa saat lalu di sana.

Sedikit masalah dengan wartawan, Yoongi mengernyit. Mereka langsung berbondong-bondong mencoba mencari berita, seperti semut merubungi gula. Tapi pengamanan rumahnya yang ketat menyebabkan wartawan-wartawan itu hanya tertahan sampai pintu gerbang. Yoongi hanya mengizinkan wartawan yang memperoleh kualifikasi dari kepolisian untuk meliput TKP.

Sekarang Yoongi berdiri di depan cermin mengamati wajahnya dengan tajam.

Sosok di cermin itu tersenyum kejam, sedikit mengejek, sosok Suga,

"Bravo…. Akting yang sangat hebatYoongi." Gumamnya lambat-labat penuh tawa.

"Brengsek!" Yoongi memaki, tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya.

Suga terkekeh, tidak mau repot-repot menyembunyikan kepuasannya, "Jangan marah padaku, bukankah aku menolongmu? Kau kan tahu sendiri, kemarin Jin melihat album foto yang penuh berisi foto-foto Jimin sejak dia berusia delapan tahun sampai sekarang"

"Kau tidak perlu membunuhnya! " desis Yoongi geram.

Suga mengangkat bahu, "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk membungkam mulutnya? Kalau dia mencari tahu sedikit lebih dalam lagi, dia akan menemukan semuanya….. maksudku, semuanya Yoongi… Termasuk apa yang kita lakukan pada kakek dan nenek Jimin, dan kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi kalau Jimin sampai tahu? Aku melepaskanmu dari kesulitan dengan mengambil jalan termudah, kau harusnya berterimakasih padaku." gumam Suga sombong.

Yoongi menatap geram pada bayangan di depannya, "Ralat kata-katamu! Kau bilang _'Apa_ _yang kita lakukan pada kakek dan nenek Jimin_? , Kau yang melakukannya! Kau dengankegilaanmu yang tak berperikemanusiaan, dan jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kau menyelamatkanku! Kau hanya mencoba menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri!"

Senyum Suga tak pudar juga meski dibentak seperti itu, malah semakin lebar, "Menyelamatkan kita berdua, ingat itu Yoongi, kita berdua", gumamnya puas, membuat Yoongi kehabisan kata-kata. "Aku tidak berniat melakukan itu kepada kakek Jimin, tetapi dia mulai menyadari tentang kita dan hendak membawa Jimin menjauh. Jadi aku harus menyingkirkannya.. mengenai nenek Jimin.. dia terlalu ingin tahu, seperti Jin, mengorek-ngorek informasi mengenai kematian suaminya. Aku harus bertindak. Memangnya kau punya cara lain?"

Yoongi terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Suga, membuat tawa Suga makin keras. "Lihat kan? kau tidak bisa membantah… seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku," Suga terdiam menunggu.

Tapi Yoongi tak bergeming sehingga Suga terkekeh lagi, "Ah, percuma mengharapkan terimakasih darimu," tatapan Suga berubah tajam ketika dia mulai berpikir, "Sekarang tanpa adanya Jin, segalanya akan lebih mudah untuk mendapatkan gadisku."

"Dia bukan gadismu!", potong Yoongi marah.

Suga menatap Yoongi penuh perhitungan, lalu tersenyum, "Cemburu Yoongi? Kau juga

menginginkannya kan? Akutahuitu,takadayang bisakausembunyikan dariku, aku bisa merasakannya, perasaan ingin memiliki ketika kau menatap Jimin dari kejauhan….. " tawa Suga membahana di ruangan itu. "Kita lihat saja nanti, akan jatuh cinta kepada siapa Jimin, kepadamu dengan kekakuanmu yang membosankan itu, atau kepadaku dengan segala pesonaku."

Ucapan itu bagai sebuah janji, menggema dari sudut yang gelap, janji yang menakutkan…..

Ketika Jimin terbangun, rasanya masih seperti mimpi, dia mandi, berpakaian dan berjalan seperti robot, mengernyit ketika menyadari bahwa tasnya memang benar-benar tidak ada. Dia harus pergi dari rumah ini.. segera. Selain karena dia sudah tidak sepantasnya berada di rumah ini lagi, kenangan itu…. Kenangan akan tubuh Jin yang tergeletak di bawah tangga dengan mata menyiratkan ketakutan yang amat sangat itu…..

Jimin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghilangkan pikirannya yang mulai melantur jauh. Suara gaduh di luar membuatnya tertarik, dia melangkah ke pintu dan mengintip, para pelayan tampak sibuk kesana kemari.

"Kau sudah bisa bangun rupanya."

Suara itu membuat Jimin terlonjak kaget, dia menoleh, dan di sana, sambil bersandar di dinding lorong, dengan pakaiannya yang hitam-hitam, Yoongi berdiri dengan menatapnya geli.

Jimin menghembuskan nafas panjang, ah astaga, sepertinya laki-laki ini memang sangat suka membuatnya terkejut.

"Oh… iya… saya…"

"Hari ini pemakaman Jin, karena wartawan ada banyak sekali di sana, aku sarankan kau tidak usah hadir, semua sudah diurus," sela Yoongi seolah tak tertarik dengan kata-kata Jimin.

Jimin menelan ludah, kenapa lelaki ini tampak begitu dingin? Bukankah Jin adalah calon isterinya? Setidaknya bukankah seharusnya ada setitik perasaan sedih yang tersirat di sana?

"Saya eh… sedang berpikir untuk segera pergi dari rumah ini." guman Jimin lemah, entah kenapa kehadiran Yoongi yang hanya berdiri di sana terasa begitu mengintimidasi.

"Kenapa?" alis Yoongi tam akengernyit.

"Karena saya sudah tidak sepantasnya tinggal disini, lagipula, saya memang tidak berencana pergi terlalu lama…."

"Tidak." Suara Yoongi berubah, kelam dan gelap. Ekspresi wajahnya pun berubah, seolah-olah orang lain yang berdiri di situ.

"Apa?" Jimin mengamati wajah Yoongi, tiba-tiba merasa takut entah kenapa.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi dari rumah ini." Lelaki itu melangkah maju dengan pandangan mengancam.

Jimin melangkah mundur dengan gerakan refleks, "Kenapa?"

"Karena..." Lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya, tampak berpikir, "Para wartawan masih berkeliaran mengawasi rumah ini, mereka akan memangsamu seperti piranha mengerubuti mangsanya kalau mereka tahu tentangmu."

"Tetapi... mereka tidak tahu tentang saya, saya akan menyelinap diam-diam di malam hari, mereka mungkin akan mengira saya salah satu pelayan di rumah ini."

"Jangan merendahkan dirimu." Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya, tak suka ketika Jimin menyamakan dirinya sebagai pelayan, "Ibumu sudah tidak ada, jadi tidak akan ada yang bisa merendahkan dirimu lagi. Aku sudah memastikannya."

Jimin menatap Yoongi, dan mengerutkan keningnya lagi. Lelaki itu tampak berbeda, dia tampak menakutkan. Dan dia mirip dengan laki-laki dalam mimpinya... laki-laki yang mengatakan bahwa namanya adalah Suga...

Tiba-tiba perasaan takut menyelimuti Jimin, dan Yoongi tampaknya mengetahuinya, entah kenapa lelaki itu tampaknya bisa mengendus ketakutan dalam diri Jimin.

"Kenapa Jimin?" ada senyum di situ, senyum yang lembut, tetapi tampak menakutkan, "Kenapa wajahmu pucat? Kau teringat sesuatu?" Lelaki itu melangkah maju, mulai mendekat

"Tidak... tidak. Saya hanya sedikit pusing." Itu memang benar. Semua hal ini membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Karena itulah kau tidak boleh pergi dari rumah ini dulu. Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu."

Yoongi berhenti mendekati Jimin,untukkemdian melangkah.mundur, "Istirahatlah."

Dan dengan tenang, lelaki itu melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan aura ketakutan memancar di belakangnya.

"Kau harus menyebarkan kabar itu kepada para wartawan." Yoongi berbicara dengan dingin kepada seseorang di seberang telepon. "Hembuskan kabar bahwa Jin memiliki anak gelap."

"Apakah anda ingin semua wartawan berbondong-bondong datang ke rumah ini?". Itu suara Ronald, salah satu anak buah kepercayaan Yoongi yang sangat setia.

"Ya. Buatlah kekacauan. Aku akan memastikan Jimin tahu tentang itu semua."

"Saya akan menyebarkannya. Para wartawan akan berpesta pora."

"Bagus." Daren tersenyum. "Lakukan dengan baik."

Telepon ditutup, dan Yoongi menghela napas. Dia harus mempertahankan Jimin dulu di rumah ini. Setidaknya sampai dia bisa mengambil hati Jimin. Sampai Jimin tertarik kepadanya dan tidak mau pergi dengan kemauannya sendiri.

Tetapi hal itu tampaknya tidak mudah. Ketika Suga muncul dan menguasainya, Jimin tampak ketakutan, Yoongi memperhatikan ketika Jimin melangkah mundur dengan refleks untuk melindungi dirinya dari aura mengancam Suga.

Dia menatap ke arah cermin dan melihat bayangannya. Bayangannya yang dalam benaknya kini tampak tersenyum mengejek dan jahat, senyuman Suga.

"Dia tidak menyukaimu. Kalau kau tidak mau membuatnya kabur dan lari ketakutan, kau harus menyingkir."

Suga tersenyum sinis, "Dan kau pikir dia lebih menyukaimu?"

"Dia lebih tenang kalau aku yang ada di depannya." Yoongi menatap Suga tajam, "Aku sedang berusaha membuatnya bertahan di tempat ini. Jangan mengacaukannya!"

Suga terkekeh mendengar perkataan Yoongi, "Aku tidak janji." Lalu bayangan lelaki itu menghilang dalam kegelapan, dan Yoongi menatap kembali wajahnya sendiri di cermin.

Menghembuskan napasnya dengankesl.

Yoongi tidak memiliki Suga di dalam dirinya sejak lahir. Dulu dia anak yang normal dan biasa-biasa saja. Kemudian ketika usianya enam tahun, di saat kedua orang tua kandungnya masih hidup, Yoongi mulai merasakannya. Ada sesuatu yang gelap dan menakutkan tumbuh di dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang kejam dan mengerikan.

Dia pernah tersadar ketika memegang seekor kelinci yang telah dimutilasi dengan kejam. Kelinci itu masih utuh, tetapi tangan dan kakinya dipotong, dan mata serta organ dalam tubuhnya dikeluarkan, berceceran di tanah. Yoongi yang masih berumur tujuh tahun tersentak dan membuang kelinci itu ke tanah, berlari ketakutan.

Rupanya itulah saat pertama Suga bisa muncul dan menguasai tubuhnya.

Kejadian-kejadian lain tak kalah mengerikannya. Suga selalu membawa aura kemarahan dan kebencian. Dan selalu muncul di saat-saat yang tidak terduga.

Di masa sekolah dasarnya, Yoongi selalu di skors di sekolah untuk hal-hal kejam yang dia tidak tahu, memukul teman sekelasnya dengan penggaris logam, menggores pipi teman perempuannya dengan pisau cutter, membunuh anjing peliharaan penjaga sekolah yang selalu mengonggonginya... dan semua hal itu, bahkan Yoongi tidak merasa pernah melakukannya.

Yoongi kebingungan, merasa difitnah dan diperlakukan kejam oleh orang-orang di sekelilingnya, semua orang takut kepadanya. Bahkan mama kandungnya sendiri mulai takut kepadanya dan menjauhinya, bersikap gugup kalau Yoongi ada di dekatnya. Begitu juga ayahnya, yang memang sejak semula bersikap dingin dan menjauh. Meskipun ada perubahan besar dalam diri ayahnya, ayahnya sangat kejam dan tegas, dan tidak segan-segan memukul Yoongi kalau Yoongi melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya salah dan tidak sesuai dengan standarnya, tetapi sepertinya ayahnya sudah berhenti memukulinya.

Pertama kali Suga berkomunikasi padanya adalah suatu malam di usianya yang ke sepuluh. Yoongi melihat bayangan di depannya bisa membalas perkataannya. Dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Suga." Katanya waktu itu. "Bisa dikatakan kita berbagi rumah yang sama."

Lalu semuanya jelas bagi Yoongi, Sugalah yang melakukan semua kekejaman itu. Suga adalah sisi lain dirinya, alter egonya yang sangat kejam dan tidak berperikemanusiaan.

Lelaki itulah yang dirasakannya menyelinapbagai bayangan gelap dan menakutkan bertahun lalu, seakan menunggu saat untuk meledak dan menguasainya.

Yoongi tidak mau Suga lepas dan tak terkendali, lalu merusak hidupnya. Yoongi lalu dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha menekan Suga dalam-dalam, mengendalikannya, membuatnya tertidur jauh di dalam dirinya. Sampai kemudian kedua orang tuanya tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat itu dan Yoongi diambil oleh keluarga angkatnya, sebagai wali Yoongi. Sampai dia berusia 21 tahun dan boleh menerima warisan keluarga secara hukum, yang ditunjuk oleh ayah Yoongi, mereka adalah sahabat Ayah Yoongi. Dan mereka memberikan suasana keluarga yang hangat dan menyenangkan bagi Yoongi, jauh dari suasana dingin dan kaku yang ada di rumah Yoongi sebelumnya.

Bahkan Sugapun sepertinya menyadari kebaikan keluarga angkat itu, karena dia jarang memberontak muncul dan mengganggu. Semua tampak berjalan lancar, sampai entah kenapa Yoongi lengah dan Suga berhasil menguasai tubuhnya. Lalu menciptakan sebuah kejadian yang membuat mereka sama-sama terobsesi kepada Jimin.

Obsesi itu yang membuat Suga semakin lama semakin kuat dan bisa muncul kapanpun sesuai kemauannya sendiri. Keinginan Suga memiliki Jimin begitu kuat sehingga Yoongi sendiri tidak mampu membuatnya tertidur lama-lama

Suga memasuki kamar Jimin, dengan langkah tenang dan tidak terlihat, seperti yang biasanya dilakukannya kalau dia menyelinap ke kamar perempuan itu.

Jimin tertidur dengan lelap, mungkin obat penenang dari dokter itu membuatnya tenggelam dalam mimpi yang dalam. Bagus. Itu berarti Suga bisa leluasa.

Lelaki itu duduk di pinggiran ranjang dan menyentuhkan jemarinya menelusuri pipi Jimin. Benarkah perempuan ini takut kepadanya? Kenapa Jimin takut kepadanya? Dalam benak Suga. Jimin adalah perempuan satu-satunya yang melihatnya apa adanya. Mata polos itu dulu pernah menatapnya, menatapnya dengan perhatian ketika dia telah membunuh orang dengan mengerikan.

Bahkan Jimin waktu itu menawarkan plester untuk lukanya. Suga saat itu sudah siap membunuh Jimin. Baginya tidak masalah membunuh anak kecil, apalagi anak kecil yang merupakan saksi mata. Tetapi dia mengurungkan niatnya karena anak kecil itu menawarkannya plester untuk menyembuhkan lukanya. Sebuah tindakan yang konyol...

tetapi menyentuh hati Suga yang gelap. Dan di hari itu, Suga menyadari bahwa dia harus bisa memiliki Jimin. Apapun akan dilakukannya untuk memiliki Jimin. Gadis itu memberikannya kekuatan. Semakin lama semakin kuat. Hingga mungkin dia bisa

menyingkirkan Yoongi dari tubuhini,danmenguasainya seenuhnya .

Suga menunduk dan mengecup bibir Jimin yang sedang tertidur pulas. Bersyukur atas obat penenang yang diberikan oleh dokter itu sehingga Jimin tidak akan sadar kalau dia bertindak sedikit lebih jauh. Jemarinya membuka kancing kemeja Jimin, menyentuh buah dadanya, dan meremasnya lembut. Gairahnya naik, seperti biasanya. Kalau berhubungan dengan perempuan, Suga hanya mengetahui satu hal : nafsu. Dia tidak pernah tahu cara lain untuk menggambarkan perasaannya kepada perempuan.

Bibirnya turun ke leher Jimin, meresapi harumnya perempuan itu yang menggoda seluruh saraf tubuhnya. Dan Suga mengecupnya, mencecap setiap rasanya. Ketika bibirnya sampai ke bagian paling atas payudara Jimin yang ranum dan menggoda, Suga mengecup lebih dalam, melumat kulit halus itu, sehingga meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di sana, membuat Jimin sedikit menggeliat dan mengerutkan kening dalam tidur pulasnya. Dia menegakkan tubuh dan tersenyum puas melihat hasilnya. Ini sama seperti seorang pejantan yang memberi tanda kepada betinanya.

Dengan tenang dia mengancingkan kembali piyama Jimin, dan merapikan kembali selimutnya. Dalam senyuman dia mengecup bibir Jimin untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum meninggalkan gadis itu terbaring lelap di ranjang.

Sekarang belum saatnya memiliki Jimin. Nanti, kalau waktunya sudah tepat. Suga akan mengambil Jimin, menundukkannya, menguasainya dan mempermainkannya sesukanya, sampai dia bosan.

Ketika Jimin terbangun keesokan harinya, hujan turun dengan derasnya di pagi hari yang muram itu. Menghantamkan air ke jendela kaca kamarnya, membuat suasana makin gelap dan murung. Jimin melangkah turun dari ranjang. Pelayan biasanya sudah datang dan menyiapkan peralatan mandinya, tetapi kali ini tidak ada yang datang. Jimin berpikir mungkin Yoongi memerintahkan mereka untuk tidak mengganggu tidurnya.

Dengan gontai, masih setengah mengantuk Jimin melangkah ke dalam kamar mandinya. Dia melepaskan piyamanya dan berdiri telanjang di bawah pancuran air hangat. Dia sedang tidak ingin berlama-lama di kamar mandi, karena itu dia sama sekali tidak melirik ke arah _bathtub_. Selesai mandi dan merasa segar akibat siraman air hangat ke tubuhnya, Jiminberdiri di depan cermin dan mengambil sikat gigi dari tepi wastafel. Dia mulai menyikat giginya dan tertegun.

Jimin tertegun melihat bayangan yang terpantul di kaca kamar mandinya. Di bagian atas payudaranya, ada tanda merah yang sekarang sudah sedikit membiru. Dengan bingung

digosoknya tanda itu, gigitanserangga? Kenapa tidak terasa gatal dan sakit?

Lama Jimin mengerutkan keningnya sambil memandang tanda itu. Tetapi kemudian dia menarik napas dan melanjutkan menggosok giginya. Mungkin memang hanya ruam di kulitnya yang sekarang sudah sembuh. Pikirnya dalam hati.

Yoongi memintanya datang ke ruang keluarga setelah sarapan, jadi Jimin menurutinya meski sedikit enggan, berduaan dengan lelaki itu terasa sedikit mengintimidasinya. Tetapi tentu saja Jimin tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Kemarilah." Lelaki itu duduk di sofa dan menepuk tempat di sebelahnya dengan ramah, membuat Jimin mau tak mau mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Yoongi.

DI depan mereka ada sebuah televisi besar yang dinyalakan. Menayangkan berita gosip.

"Lihatlah berita itu." gumam Yoongi datar.

Jimin melihat berita itu dan mengernyit. Para wartawan sedang berdiri di depan tempat yang dia kenal. Tempat itu... tempat itu adalah rumahnya! Rumah tempat tinggalnya dengan kakek dan neneknya. Kenapa para wartawan berdiri di depan rumahnya?

"Mereka entah darimana mendapatkan kabar bahwa Jin mempunyai seorang putri yang dirahasiakan." Yoongi bergumam sambil mengamati berita di televisi itu, "Dan sekarang mereka menyerbu ke rumahmu, mencari tahu. Untung saja rumah itu kosong karena kau ada di sini, kalau tidak mereka akan menyerbumu."

Jimin masih tertegun. Tiba-tiba merasa takut, para wartawan itu sama persis seperti yang dikatakan Yoongi, mereka seperti piranha yang kelaparan, berusaha mengerubuti dan mengejar mangsa mereka. Hidupnya dulu tenang, dan Jimin nyaman berada di dalamnya, kenapa hidupnya bisa berubah seperti ini?

Yoongi menoleh menatap Jimin yang masih terdiam, "Mereka juga berusaha mengejarku, tetapi mereka tidak bisa menembus pagar rumahku. Kalau kau mengintip jauh ke luar sana, kau pasti bisa melihat beberapa mobil parkir di sana, mengintip dan berusaha mendapatkan informasi sekecil apapun." Yoongi menarik napas panjang, "Mereka tidak tahu kau ada di rumah ini, jadi kau bisa berlindung di rumah ini. Untuk sementara, sampai para wartawan itu tenang."

Jimin menghela napas -sungguh inginpergi .Perasaannya tidak enak dan dia merasa tidak pantas berada di rumah ini. Yoongi bukan siapa-siapanya, dan tinggal di sini terasa mengganggu pikirannya. Tetapi kalau situasinya berubah seperti ini, dia tidak bisa bisa menolak bantuan Yoongi bukan?

Jimin menghela napas panjang lagi, berusaha mencari cara untuk menghindar, ditatapnya Yoongi dengan ragu,

"Mungkin saya bisa mencari teman yang bersedia menampung saya untuk sementara waktu?"

Yoongi terkekeh, "Aku yakin teman-temanmu tidak mempunyai pagar yang kokoh dan tak tertembus seperti pagarku. Apakah kau ingin mengganggu kehidupan mereka dengan serbuan wartawan itu? Wartawan itu tak akan berhenti Jimin, kau adalah berita panas yang mereka kejar, dan mereka tidak akan berhenti sampai mereka mendapatkanmu."

Jimin mengernyitkan dahinya, "Tetapi .. saya merasa tidak pantas tinggal di rumah ini. Saya bukan siapa-siapa anda dan..."

"Anggaplah aku temanmu, oke? Rumah ini besar dan bisa menampungmu. Kau akan aman di sini. Tidak ada yang tahu kau di sini. Aku tidak merasa direpotkan olehmu, dan kau bebas pergi setelah keadaan aman." Yoongi tersenyum lembut, "Aku akan menjagamu Jimin."

Dan entah kenapa Jimin menyadari ada kejujuran yang tulus di balik kata-kata Yoongi itu.

Tetapi Yoongi yang sekarang makan malam dengan Jimin sangat berbeda. Lelaki itu berubah, menyebarkan aura ketakutan yang sama seperti yang dirasakan Jimin beberapa waktu yang lalu. Lelaki itu diam sepanjang makan malam yang hening. Hanya melirik Jimin dengan tatapan tajam yang sedikit menakutkan beberapa kali. Membuat Jimin merasa tidak nyaman.

Yoongi tidak berusaha memulai percakapan, karena itu Jimin juga diam saja. Membiarkan para pelayan melayani mereka dari sajian pembuka, sajian utama dan kemudian sajian penutup. Ketika sajian penutup sudah selesai dihidangkan, Jimin menatap Yoongi yang mulai menuangkan anggur ke gelasnya dengan gugup,

"Saya rasa... saya akan kembali ke kamar dan beristirahat."

Lelaki itu diam saja, menyesap anggurnya dan menatap Jimin dari atas gelasnya. Semakin

lama aura lelaki itu terasa semakinmenyesakkan.dadanya .

Jimin meletakkan serbetnya dengan hati-hati, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya kepada Yoongi dan dengan langkah cepat melangkah keluar dari ruang makan itu, berusaha secepat mungkin keluar dari sana, membebaskan diri dari suasana yang menyesakkan dadanya.

Dia sudah membuka pintu ruang makan itu sedikit, ketika tangan Yoongi yang ramping dan kuat terulur begitu saja di belakangnya. Telapak tangannya mendorong pintu itu supaya menutup lagi.

Yoongi sudah berdiri di belakang Jimin, begitu dekat hingga napasnya berembus hangat di puncak kepala Jimin dan dadanya hampir menyentuh punggung Jimin. Jimin berdiri dengan gugup menghadap pintu, masih membelakangi Yoongi, jantungnya berdebar entah kenapa.

Lalu lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya, berbisik dengan hembusan lembut di telinga Jimin, membuat bulu kuduk Jimin berdiri.

"Kenapa kau begitu buru-buru berpamitan Jimin? Apakah kau takut kepadaku?"


	5. Chapter 5

_From The Darkness Side_

 _Original Story by Santhy Agatha_

 _Disclaimer :_

Saya hanya me-remake novel ini dengan cast favorit saya;yoonmin (BTS). Sebagian kecil dari cerita ini saya rubah demi terciptanya _feel_ yang tepat.

 _ **Caution!**_

Novel/tulisan ini merupakan rated **dewasa (M)** , jadi diharapkan bagi yang belum mencukupi batas umur minimal dilarang membaca.

 **Genderswitch for Jimin and Jin**. Jadi mohon maaf apabila cast tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian.

 **BTS YOONMIN (Yoongi x Jimin )**

Min Yoongi

Kami ini dua yang menjadi satu. Satu yang terdiri dari dua. Aku tak tega membiarkanmu mencintaiku, karena dengan begitu, kau harus bisa mencintai sisi jahatku. Dan sisi jahatku ini, sangat sulit untuk dicintai.

"Bukankah cinta juga sama? Aku selalu berpikir bahwa cinta hanyalah bentuk puitis dari obsesi dan keinginan untuk memiliki satu sama lain."

-Min Suga-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **BAB** **5**

Debar di jantung Jimin makin kencang. Perasaan ini sama seperti perasaan seekor tikus yang terperangkap dalam cengkeraman kucing besar. Kucing itu tidak ingin memakannya dulu, dia lebih memilih bermain-main dengan korbannya, membuatnya kaku ketakutan, sebelum menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Ti...tidak, saya hanya sedikit lelah.."

"Kau sudah tidur seharian ini, tidak mungkin kau lelah." Yoongi masih berbisik pelan di telinga Jimin. Lalu tanpa disangka-sangka, lelaki itu menunduk makin dalam, jemarinya menyingkap leher gaun Jimin sehingga menampakkan pundaknya yang rapuh. Dengan gerakan sensual yang mengancam, lelaki itu mengecup pundak Jimin, ringan bagaikan kupu-kupu, tapi membuat Jimin gemetaran, "Kau bisa menemaniku bercakap-cakap malam ini. Aku kesepian."

Apakah lelaki ini mabuk? Jimin bertanya-tanya. Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Ingin melepaskan diri, tetapi terhimpit oleh Yoongi di pintu. Dia takut lelaki ini berbuat kasar kepadanya, karena sepertinya lelaki ini dalam suasana hati yang buruk.

"Lepaskan saya Yoongi." Suara Jimin pelan, dan gemetar, tetapi dia berusaha terdengar tegas.

Yoongi terkekeh pelan di belakang Jimin. Tetapi lelaki itu melangkah mundur satu langkah dan melepaskan Jimin. Membuat Jimin langsung menghembuskan napas lega merasakan tubuh Yoongi menjauh.

"Selamat beristirahat Jimin..."

Jimin tidak sempat mendengarkan lagi. Dia langsung membuka pintu ruang makan itu dan setengah berlari ke kamarnya. Dengan tergesa dikuncinya pintu kamarnya, lalu bersandar di pintu itu dengan ketakutan. Aura lelaki itu berbeda, ada nuansa kejam di sama. Yoongi yang di ruang makan tadi mirip sekali dengan Yoongi dalam mimpi Jimin beberapa waktu lalu... Lelaki yang mengatakan bahwa namanya adalah 'Suga'...

Jimin memandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Setelah memastikan bahwa pintunya terkunci rapat, dia melangkah ke ranjang dan duduk di sana dengan gelisah. Ini tidak bisa dilanjutkan. Dia tidak bisa tinggal di rumah ini. Ada sesuatu yang gelap dan misterius yang menghantui rumah ini. Membuatnya merasa diawasi, merasa tidak tenang setiap saat.

Jimin harus keluar dari rumahini, dia mungkin bisa menemukan teman di daerah terpencil yang bisa menampungnya, jauh dari jangkauan para wartawan. Ya, sebesar apapun resikonya, Jimin merasa dia harus segera pergi dari rumah ini.

Ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuat Jimin terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Dia membuka matanya dan mengerjap merasakan terpaan sinar matahari menyilaukannya. Astaga.. sudah jam berapa ini?

Sepertinya karena semalam dia lama tidak bisa tidur, dia bangun kesiangan. Dengan gugup dia duduk di ranjangnya. Ketukan itu terdengar lagi, membuat Jimin waspada. Dia memang sengaja mengunci pintunya, hanya sekedar berjaga-jaga atas ketakutan yang tidak bisa dijelaskannya.

"Siapa?"

"Ini Hoseok." Suara Hoseok sang kepala pelayan terdengar di luar, "Tuan Yoongi meminta saya memastikan anda baik-baik saja, karena anda tidak turun untuk sarapan."

"Saya.. saya baik-baik saja." Jimin merapikan rambutnya dan memastikan piyamanya rapi, lalu melangkah turun dari ranjang dan membuka kunci pintu. Hoseok tampak berdiri di sana dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Saya bangun kesiangan, mungkin karena pengaruh obat dari dokter, maafkan saya tidak turun untuk makan malam." Jimin tersenyum meminta maaf kepada Hoseok.

Ada seulas senyum kecil yang muncul di wajah Hoseok yang datar. Tetapi hanya sekerjapan mata dan menghilang, hingga Jimin sendiri tidak yakin dengan penglihatannya. "Tidak apa-apa Nona Jimin. Saya senang anda baik-baik saja. Oh ya, kalau anda sudah siap, Tuan Yoongi ingin bertemu di ruang kerjanya." Hoseok sedikit membungkukkan badannya, "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

Jimin termangu. Kenapa Yoongi ingin bertemu dengannya? Dibayangkannya suasana makan malam kemarin yang menakutkan, membuatnya merasa enggan.

Sementara itu, langkah Hoseok tampak meragu, kemudian dia berhenti melangkah dan berputar, menatap ke arah Jimin yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu, "Anda mengunci pintu kamar anda." Hoseok menatap Jimin dengan tatapan tajam.

"Eh... iya.." Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya gugup, tidak tahan dipandang setajam itu,

benaknya berputar mencari alasan,"Saya terbiasa mengunci pintu kamar di rumah, maafkan saya membawa kebiasaan itu di sini."

"Tidak apa-apa." Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya. "Saya harap anda melakukannya terus."

"Melakukan apa?" Jimin menatap Hoseok dengan bingung.

"Mengunci pintu kamar anda setiap malam." Hoseok berucap misterius, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah meninggalkan Jimin yang masih terpaku bingung di ambang pintu, memikirkan arti dari kata-kata Hoseok. Lelaki itu menyuruhnya mengunci pintu kamar setiap malam. Seakan-akan ada bahaya yang mengintainya kalau dia tidak mengunci pintu kamar. Tiba-tiba Jimin merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri.

 _Ada bahaya apa yang mengintainya di rumah ini?_

"Maafkan aku memanggilmu kemari." Lelaki itu sedang menghadap berkas-berkas yang tampaknya rumit di meja kerjanya. Ketika dia melihat Jimin melirik berkas-berkas itu, Yoongi tersenyum, "Oh... aku sedang memeriksa beberapa pekerjaan, kau tahu wartawan-wartawan di depan itu membuatku tidak bisa keluar rumah, jadi aku melakukan pekerjaanku dari dalam rumah. Untunglah teknologi sudah cukup maju sekarang ini, jadi perusahaanku tetap aman dan terkendali. Duduklah Jimin, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

Jimin mengikuti permintaan Yoongi dan duduk di kursi di depan meja kerja Yoongi, mengamati ketika lelaki itu merenung dengan kedua tangan ditumpangkan di dagu. Lalu lelaki itu menghela napas,

"Mungkin apa yang akan kukatakan ini akan sangat mengejutkanmu." Tatapannya berubah lembut, penuh permintaan maaf, "Sebelumnya aku minta maaf atas tingkahku saat makan malam kemarin, aku tahu itu keterlaluan dan tidak dapat dimaafkan. Tetapi semoga kau mengerti, mungkin malam itu aku sedang mabuk, aku bahkan tidak begitu ingat apa yang kulakukan dan kukatakan, tapi aku tahu itu buruk, dan aku menyesal."

Ini Yoongi yang biasa. Jimin menyimpulkan dalam hatinya, lelaki ini kembali menjadi Yoongi yang berwibawa dengan auranya yang tulus. Tidak menakutkan seperti semalam, Jimin masih begidik mengingat kejadian semalam... Dan Yoongi mengatakan dia mabuk, mungkin jauh di dalam hatinya lelaki itu masih bersedih atas kematian ibunya. Bagaimanapun mereka sepasang kekasih bukan? Mungkin kelakuan menakutkan Yoongi yang kemarin masih bisa dimaklumi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya mengerti..."

Yoongi tersenyum lalu matanya berubah serius, "Well, ini mengenai apa yang akan kuungkapkan kepadamu Jimin... aku minta maaf kalau aku tidak menghubungimu sebelumnya. Aku hanya ingin memastikannya sebelum mengatakannya kepadamu..." Lelaki itu mengambil album foto yang pernah dilihat Jimin sebelumnya, di situ ada foto kedua orang tua angkat Yoongi dan kakak Yoongi yang lebih tua, " Kau lihat, ini kedua orang tua angkatku dan kakak angkatku, namanya Namjoon." Mata Yoongi tampak sedih, "Mereka semua meninggal karena kecelakaan... kedua orang tua angkatku meninggal di tempat begitupun Namjoon... tetapi jauh, lama sebelum Namjoon meninggal dia menitipkan sebuah rahasia kepadaku..."

Jimin menatap foto Namjoon di sana. Lelaki yang tampan. Dengan senyumnya yang hangat, sayang sekali dia harus meninggal di usia muda.

"Namjoon pernah mengatakan kepadaku, di masa mudanya dia pernah melakukan perbuatan tidak bertanggung jawab, dia menghamili kekasih masa SMUnya, tetapi hubungan mereka tidak berjalan baik sehingga dia memberikan uang kepada kekasihnya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya dan kemudian dia pergi dan meninggalkan kekasihnya..." Yoongi menatap Jimin dalam-dalam. "Tetapi kemudian, dia menyadari bahwa ternyata kekasihnya di masa lalunya itu tidak pernah mengugurkan kandungannya, dia ternyata mempunyai seorang putri yang waktu itu sudah berumur satu tahun."

Jimin mulai menangkap sinyal-sinyal itu. Benaknya menarik kesimpulan, tetapi pikiran logisnya tidak mau percaya... apakah itu benar? Mungkinkah itu? Bagaimana mungkin semua bisa begitu kebetulan?

"Ya Jimin... putri Namjoon adalah dirimu." Yoongi melemparkan jawaban itu, menghapuskan semua keraguan di pikiran Jimin, "Tidakkah kau lihat foto itu? Dia sangat mirip denganmu."

Jimin menatap foto itu, kali ini tangannya gemetar, begitupun hatinya, ikut tergetar. Oh astaga, lelaki ini, yang sedang membalas senyumnya di foto ini adalah ayahnya? Ayahnya yang selama ini dia anggap tidak pernah ada? Ayahnya yang selama ini tidak dia ketahui di mana dia berada, tidak berani ditanyakannya, meski hatinya bertanya-tanya?

Jimin mengakui mereka mirip, warna kulit itu, warna rambut yang pekat, bentuk alis dan bibir mereka, bahkan bibir mereka mirip. Sisanya adalah warisan dari Jin... tetapi Jimin menyadari dia percaya kepada Yoongi, Namjoon adalah ayahnya. Tetapi.. ayahnya sudah mengetahui tentang dirinya sejak dia berumur satu tahun, kenapa ayahnya tidak pernah menemuinya? Apakah ayahnya juga menolaknya seperti ibunya? Menganggapnya seperti aib di masa lalu yang harus dienyahkan?

Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya dari foto itu, menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan ragu dan takut, ragu akan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Yoongi, "Apakah ayah saya... dia juga menolak saya?"

"Jangan menggunakan kata 'saya' Jimin, itu terlalu formal." Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dan astaga, tidak Jimin, ayahmu mencintaimu..dia langsung menemui kakek dan nenekmu ketika dia tahu bahwa Jin membuangmu. Tetapi kakek dan nenekmu begitu ketakutan bahwa Namjoon akan merenggutmu dari kalian, mereka mengancam Namjoon kalau dia berani menemuimu, mereka akan menuntut Namjoon karena telah memperkosa Jin. Ancaman yang bodoh... tetapi Namjoon begitu mencintaimu sehingga takut pertikaian itu akan mempengaruhimu, karena itu dia menerima kesepakatan dengan kakek dan nenekmu."

"Kesepakatan apa?"

"Bahwa ayahmu tidak boleh menemuimu. Tidak boleh berinteraksi denganmu, setidaknya sampai kau berusia tujuh belas tahun dan sudah dewasa dan bisa menerima penjelasan. Sebagai gantinya, kakek dan nenekmu akan mengirimkan laporan perkembanganmu dan mengabari keadaanmu." Yoongi mengeluarkan dua album foto besar dari laci meja kerjanya, "Kakek dan nenekmu mengirim foto perkembanganmu kepada Namjoon secara berkala, dan ayahmu menyimpannya di sini." Yoongi mendorong album foto itu kepada Jimin. Di dalamnya berisi foto-foto masa kecil Jimin. Tentu saja Yoongi tidak mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki enam album besar lain yang berisi foto-foto Jimin ketika dewasa, yang dikirim oleh para anak buahnya yang mengikuti Jimin secara diam-diam dan mengambil fotonya secara rahasia setiap saat.

Jimin membuka album-album foto itu. Yoongi benar. Isinya adalah fotonya dari bayi sampai kanak-kanak. Jadi selama ini ayahnya mengawasinya dari kejauhan, mencintainya diam-diam...matanya terasa panas, mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Dia sangat menyayangimu. Dia hanya menceritakan tentangmu kepadaku karena aku adik laki-laki yang dipercayainya. Meskipun aku hanya adik angkat, kami sangat dekat dan bersahabat..." Mata Yoongi melembut, "Dia selalu menunjukkan foto-fotomu dengan bangga, menyimpannya dengan hati-hati... dan berkata dia tak sabar untuk menunggu usiamu tujuh belas tahun dan menemuimu, mengatakan siapa sebenarnya dirinya..." Yoongi menghela napas panjang, "Sayangnya dia tidak bisa mencapai saat itu... sebelum usiamu tujuh belas, dia sudah terenggut karena kecelakaan tragis itu."

Air mata Jimin menetes di pipinya tanpa disadarinya. Ayahnya ternyata begitu menyayanginya. Dia ternyata bukan putri yang ditolak dan ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya, setidaknya ayahnya menyayanginya. Album foto itu basah oleh air matanya yang menetes. Dengan tangan gemetar diusapnya air matanya, dan dipeluknya album foto itu

seakan itu harta yang alingberhrgabaginya, "Album foto ini... bolehkah aku membawanya ke kamar? Aku ingin melihat-lihatnya..." dan Jimin ingin membuka setiap lembar album ini sambil membayangkan bagaimana ayahnya membuka album ini dulu ketika dia masih hidup. Album ini menyimpan kenangan, kenangan berharga akan ayahnya yang tak sempat dikenalnya.

Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja Jimin.. itu milikmu." Dia menatap Jimin dengan serius, "Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku begitu kuat melarangmu keluar dari rumah ini... selain karena wartawan-wartawan itu... ini alasannya, sebelum meninggal, Namjoon memintaku menjagamu. Namjoon meninggal ketika usiamu delapan tahun. Aku berusia dua puluh tahun ketika itu. Dia memintaku menjagamu.. karena itulah aku berusaha mencarimu. Tetapi sama seperti yang dilakukan kakek dan nenekmu kepada Namjoon, mereka melarangku mendekatimu... apalagi aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa denganmu, jadi mereka melarangku mendekatimu sampai kapanpun, dan melarangku memberitahukan yang sebenarnya kepadamu, karena saat itu karier Jin sedang sangat menanjak...

mereka takut akan ada skandal yang mempengaruhi karier Jin.. jadi aku mundur dan menunggu."

Tiba-tiba pikiran itu terasa menggelitik Jimin sehingga dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya, "Apakah kau mendekati ibuku karena..."

"Ya, aku mendekati ibumu karena mencari jalan untuk menemuimu. Tetapi jangan salah paham, aku memang tertarik pada Jin, dia cantik dan menyenangkan dan aku serius untuk memperistrinya, dengan begitu aku bisa mendapatkan istri yang cantik, sekaligus bisa menunaikan janjiku kepada Namjoon, untuk menjagamu sebagai putriku." Yoongi mengernyit mendengar kebohongannya sendiri. Dia sama sekali tidak tertarik kepada Jin, apalagi memperisteri perempuan yang palsu di segala hal itu, dan daripada menjadikan Jimin puterinya, Yoongi lebih tertarik menjadikan Jimin istrinya.

Sementara itu Jimin berpikir dan menelaah semua hal. Pantas di saat pertemuan pertama mereka dulu, Yoongi begitu ngotot agar mereka menjadi satu keluarga dan agar Jimin tinggal bersamanya kalau dia dan Jin menikah nanti. Ternyata ini alasannya. Dan ternyata ini pula alasan kuat kenapa Yoongi menahannya di rumah ini.

"Ternyata semua tak berjalan sesuai rencana... Jin meninggal dan..." Yoongi menghela napas panjang, "Maafkan aku, aku berencana memberitahukan kepadamu pelan-pelan. Tetapi aku tidak mau kau salah paham dan bingung karena aku menahanmu di sini. Aku...meski tidak berhubungan darah, aku sama saja seperti pamanmu. Ayahmu menitipkanmu kepadaku untuk kujaga, dan aku ingin melakukan janjiku kepadanya. Karena itu, kumohon kau mau mempertimbangkan untuk tinggal di sini bersamaku."

Jimin tertegun, teringat akan tekadnya semalam untuk segera pergi dari rumah ini. Tetapi

waktu itu dia ketakutan dengan tingkah Yoongi yang aneh dan dia tidak tahu tentang kenyataan ini. Apakah dia harus mempertimbangkan lagi?

"Ada banyak kisah tentang Namjoon yang ingin kubagi denganmu, kalau kau tertarik ingin mendengar tentang ayahmu.." Yoongi melemparkan tawaran yang sangat menarik bagi Jimin, membuat Jimin tidak bisa menolak.

"Baiklah Yoongi, aku... aku akan tinggal di rumah ini, aku akan senang sekali kalau kau mau berbagi cerita tentang ayahku kepadaku."

"Aku salah mengatakan kau kurang cerdik.. kau ternyata cerdik." Bayangan di kegelapan itu melemparkan senyum jahatnya kepada Yoongi, "Kau berhasil menahannya di rumah ini."

"Diam Suga!" Yoongi menggeram marah, "Kau hampir membuatnya kabur semalam, dan aku yang harus membereskan kerusakan yang kau buat."

"Aku tidak tahan kalau dia ada di dekatku. Rasanya aku ingin melahapnya bulat-bulat..."

"Kalau kau berani menyakitinya, aku akan membuat Jimin pergi dari rumah ini. Jauh darimu sehingga kau tidak bisa menemukannya lagi." Yoongi mendesis, mengancam.

Tanggapan yang dia terima dari Suga hanyalah tawa mengejeknya yang khas, "Apakah kau berani melepaskannya Yoongi? Kau bahkan tidak tahan jauh-jauh darinya, aku ragu kau berani membuatnya jauh dariku, karena itu sama saja menjauhkannya darimu."

Yoongi terdiam, tertegun kaku. Tetapi kemudian menatap Suga dengan pandangan menantang,

"Kalau kau membahayakan Jimin, aku akan melakukannya. Aku lebih mementingkan keselamatan Jimin daripada kebahagiaanku. Kalau dengan menjauhkannya dari diriku dan kau akan membuat Jimin bahagia dan selamat, aku akan melakukannya."

Suga mengerutkan keningnya, mulai menyadari kebenaran dari ancaman Yoongi, dia menatap Yoongi penuh spekulasi.

"Kau tidak akan berani melakukannya,"

"Aku akan melakukannya."

"Walaupun begitu, Jimin tidak akan lepas dariku, aku akan mencarinya kemanapun. Percuma saja Yoongi. Apapun yang terjadi... Jimin akan menjadi milikku."

Tawa Suga masih membahana di kegelapan, penuh dengan ejekan yang kejam...

"Kalau terjadi apapun kepadaku. Kau akan melakukannya kan Hoseok?"

Hoseok menatap ragu ke arah Yoongi, tahu kalau Suga mendengarkan di dalam sana.

"Kau tidak usah takut." Yoongi menghela napas, "Aku minta maaf atas insiden kecelakaan itu, yang hampir merenggut keluargamu.,,," lelaki itu mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi, "Monster ini kadangkala sangat kuat, tetapi aku akan menahannya sekuat tenaga. Sementara itu, kau lakukan apa yang kuminta untuk kulakukan."

Monster... Hoseok membatin dalam hati. Panggilan itu sangat cocok untuk Tuan Suga, lelaki itu berjiwa kelam dan bengis, melindas siapapun yang menghalanginya tanpa ampun. Hoseok takut setengah mati kepada Tuan Suga. Tetapi kesetiaannya kepada Tuan Yoongi mengalahkan segelanya. Kalau memang nanti terjadi sesuatu kepada Tuan Yoongi, Hoseok akan melaksanakan instruksinya. Melindungi Jimin dan membawanya lari jauh-jauh dari jangkauan Tuan Suga, meskipun nyawanya menjadi taruhannya.

"Kau masih penasaran akan kasus kematian artis itu?"

Sapaan itu membuat Taehyung menoleh dan tersenyum, "Aku sedang menyelidiki kasusnya untuk artikel khusus di majalah. Kau tahu, kisah tentang anak gelap Jin membuat semuanya makin menarik."

"Tetapi anak gelap Jin itu tidak bisa ditemukan di mana-mana. Rumahnya ditinggalkan begitu saja. Dia mengambil cuti dari tempat kerjanya, dia seolah lenyap dan aku bahkan mulai ragu kalau dia ada." Teman wartawannya yang bernama Mark menyahut sambil memutar bola matanya.

Taehyung tertawa, "Dia memang ada." Dibukanya berkas-berkasnya, "Aku menyelidiki ke sekolahnya dan berhasil mendapatkan fotonya waktu masih muda. Usianya pas. Sepertinya gosip itu benar, Jin melahirkan anaknya ketika usianya enam belas tahun."

Mark mengambil berkas Taehyung dan mengamati foto Jimin yang terpampang di sana.

"Siapa namanya? Jimin? Hmm dia cantik, sepertinya mewarisi kecantikan ibunya."

"Asalkan tidak mewarisi sikapnya." Taehyung tersenyum sinis. Sifat buruk Jin sebagai artis memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum di kalangan artis dan wartawan.

"Bahkan kita tidak bisa menebak siapa ayah anak ini." Mark menatap Taehyung dengan serius, "Kau sudah ada ide di mana Jimin berada sekarang ini? Kau harus menemukannya, artikelmu tidak akan berhasil kalau kau tidak bisa menemukan Jimin."

Taehyung mengetuk-ngetukkan pensilnya di meja sambil merenung. Sesungguhnya dia mengalami jalan buntu. Tidak ada yang tahu di mana Jimin berada. Dia sudah menghubungi semua orang yang mungkin berhubungan dengan Jimin, Jimin tidak punya banyak teman dan kenalan. Tetapi semua nihil. Tidak ada yang tahu di mana Jimin berada, gadis itu tampaknya lenyap begitu saja. Tetapi Taehyung bertekad menemukannya, dia pasti akan menemukan Jimin.

"Dan milyuner kaya itu, pacar Jin, juga tidak ada kemajuan dengannya ya?"

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya, Min Yoongi menjadi satu lagi masalah besar. Sejak kematian Jin dia sangat sudah ditemui. Pintu gerbangnya selalu tertutup rapat, dia bahkan tampaknya tidak pernah keluar dari rumahnya. Penjagaan rumahnya sangat ketat, dan tidak peduli para wartawan berkemah di depan rumahnya, mereka tidak berhasil menemui Min Yoongi.

"Sebenarnya kau bisa menjadikannya bahan artikelmu." Mark mengusulkan.

Taehyung mengernyitkan keningnya, "Siapa? Min Yoongi? Tetapi dia hanya milyuner kaya yang kebetulan memacari artis, banyak yang seperti dia, tidak menarik untuk dibahas...

Publik akan lebih menyukai kisah anak gelap yang disembunyikan seorang artis sekian lama..."

"Tetapi dari rumor yang aku dengar, Min Yoongi selalu membawa kematian di sekelilingnya."

"Apa maksudmu?" Taehyung memfokuskan pandangannya kepada Mark, insting wartawannya mulai berdering.

"Yah kau tahu. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat, keluarga angkatnya juga meninggal begitu saja karena kecelakaan mobil... dan sekarang calon isterinya meninggal pula, di rumahnya. Mungkin pria itu menyimpan kutukan yang membunuh orang-orang terdekatnya." gumam Mark.

Atau pria itu terlibat sesuatu yang menyebabkan.kematian orang-orang terdekatnya. Taehyung menyimpulkan. Matanya menatap berkasnya yang memuat tentang Min Yoongi. _Well,_ kalau dia menggali sedikit lebih dalam, mungkin dia bisa mendapatkan sesuatu... Taehyung bertekad dalam hati, dia akan mencari tahu dan menemukan kisah yang menarik untuk diberitakannya kepada publik.


	6. Chapter 6

_From The Darkness Side_

 _Original Story by Santhy Agatha_

 _Disclaimer :_

Saya hanya me-remake novel ini dengan cast favorit saya;yoonmin (BTS). Sebagian kecil dari cerita ini saya rubah demi terciptanya _feel_ yang tepat.

 _ **Caution!**_

Novel/tulisan ini merupakan rated **dewasa (M)** , jadi diharapkan bagi yang belum mencukupi batas umur minimal dilarang membaca.

 **Genderswitch for Jimin and Jin**. Jadi mohon maaf apabila cast tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian.

 **BTS YOONMIN (Yoongi x Jimin )**

Min Yoongi

Kami ini dua yang menjadi satu. Satu yang terdiri dari dua. Aku tak tega membiarkanmu mencintaiku, karena dengan begitu, kau harus bisa mencintai sisi jahatku. Dan sisi jahatku ini, sangat sulit untuk dicintai.

"Bukankah cinta juga sama? Aku selalu berpikir bahwa cinta hanyalah bentuk puitis dari obsesi dan keinginan untuk memiliki satu sama lain."

-Min Suga-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **WARNING!**

 **NC in this chapter.**

.

.

.

.

.

 **BAB** **6**

"Namjoon sangat senang membaca buku, karena itu aku senang ketika siang itu kau memilih duduk di perpustakaan. Aku sangat senang, karena kau sangat mirip dengannya."

Mereka duduk sambil minum kopi dan kue yang disediakan di kebun belakang rumah. Yoongi sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan mengajak Jimin duduk dan bercerita. Tentu saja Jimin tidak menolak, jantungnya berdegup kencang, menanti cerita tentang Namjoon, ayah yang selama ini tidak pernah dikenalnya. Tetapi Yoongi mengenalnya. Dan lelaki itulah satu-satunya penghubung Jimin dengan ayahnya.

Lelaki itu menyesap kopinya, lalu menatap Jimin dengan alis diangkat, "Aku lupa menanyakannya. Kata Jin kau bekerja di sebuah biro wisata. Apakah mereka tahu kenapa kau tidak bisa masuk kerja?"

"Aku sudah menelepon mereka dan mengambil cuti besarku.. aku punya dua puluh hari cuti besar... tapi kalau lebih dari itu, tidak bisa... jadi beberapa hari lagi aku harus masuk kerja."

Mata Yoongi berkilat mendengarkan keterangan Jimin, tetapi Jimin tidak melihatnya. Dia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, matanya menatap ke arah album foto keluarga itu dengan sangat tertarik.

Yoongi begitu baik, dia menunjukkan album foto keluarga kepada Jimin, di sana ada foto Namjoon dan dengan rinci Yoongi menjelaskan masing-masing kisahnya,

"Ini foto Namjoon waktu wisuda..." Yoongi menunjukkan jarinya ke foto lelaki muda yang tampak begitu bahagia dan mengenakan toga yang terpasang rapi, senyumnya lebar, dan sangat mirip dengan Jimin. "Dia sangat gugup pagi itu... karena di hari yang sama dia diwawancara oleh perusahaan besar yang sudah memesannya jauh-jauh hari. Kau tahu, Namjoon mahasiswa jenius, jadi banyak yang mengejarnya ketika lulus. Dia memilih penghasilan terbesar meskipun dia harus bekerja keras. Lebih dari separuh gajinya dia kirimkan kepada kakek dan nenekmu, untuk membantu biaya perawatanmu."

Jimin membelalakkan matanya, "Ayahku melakukan itu?"

Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya, "Keluarga angkatku tidak kaya dan ayah Namjoon tidak tahu tentang dirimu, jadi Namjoon harus bekerja keras demi bisa mengirimkan uang untukmu... Mereka dulunya sahabat ayahku, ayah Namjoon sempat satu sekolah dengan ayahku di London. Mereka terus menjalin persahabatan ketika ayah Namjoon ditugaskan ke

salah satu cabang perusahaan di Yunani, di dekat rumah ayahku. Ketika kedua orangtuaku meninggal, ayahku menunjuk ayah Namjoon sebagai waliku sampai aku berusia dua puluh satu tahun dan bisa menerima warisan sah secara hukum. Dan kemudian ayah Namjoon harus kembali ke negaranya, sehingga aku dibawanya. Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Aku cukup bahagia dengan keluarga angkatku, mereka menyayangiku dan tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai orang luar. Ketika usiaku dua puluh tahun, mereka semua meninggal karena kecelakaan dan itu merupakan pukulan yang sangat besar untukku. Karena masih kurang dari usia wajibku untuk menerima warisan, Aku mengajukan gugatan ke pengadilan dan dikabulkan, dan mereka akhirnya memberikanku warisanku. Yang ternyata sangat besar, ditambah dengan bunga dan pengembangan saham selama bertahun-tahun, membuatku luar biasa kaya. Aku akhirnya mengembangkan perusahaan dan di sinilah aku." Yoongi tersenyum menyesal, "Aku menyesal keluarga angkatku pergi begitu cepat karena aku belum membalas budi kepada mereka.. dan aku menyesal karena kau tidak sempat bertemu Namjoon."

Jimin mendengarkan kisah Yoongi dan termenung. Kisah lelaki ini hampir sama dengannya, mereka sama-sama kehilangan orangtuanya dan bertahan hidup dari kasih sayang orang lain yang mencintai mereka. Ada perasaan empati yang berkembang untuk Yoongi di hati Jimin, membuat dadanya terasa hangat.

Yoongi menyesap kopinya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke album foto, "Mari kita bahas lagi tentang Namjoon, ini fotonya ketika dia merayakan ulang tahun ke dua puluh. Kau tahu apa doanya? Dia ingin waktu cepat berlalu dan kau segera berumur tujuh belas tahun..."

Jimin membawa album foto itu ke kamarnya. Ada kekosongan besar yang dirasakannya atas kematian Jin. Kekosongan itu menciptakan palung yang dalam di hatinya. Karena ibunya telah tiada. Tetapi palung itu juga menyisakan goresan menyakitkan, karena dia tahu pasti ibunya tidak pernah mencintainya dan tidak pernah menyayanginya.

Perasaannya terhadap ayahnya berbeda. Dia hanya mengenal Namjoon, Ayahnya, dari cerita-cerita Yoongi dan dari foto-foto keluarga yang sekarang dibukanya di atas ranjangnya. Tetapi hatinya terasa sedih, mengetahui bahwa ayahnya mencintainya, tetapi tidak pernah bisa menemuinya. Mengetahui bahwa kecelakaan itu telah merenggut ayahnya bahkan sebelum dia sempat mengetahui bahwa dia memiliki seorang ayah yang selalu menjaganya diam-diam. Rasanya seperti sesuatu direnggut dari jantung dan dihantamkan ke tanah.

Mata Jimin terasa panas, dan tanpa tertahankan air matanya menetes jatuh, mengenai wajah ayahnya yang sedang tersenyum di foto. Diusapnya air matanya dan tangisnya

semakin terisak. Tangis yangterlambat,ataskematian ayahnya, atas kesempatan untuk bertemu yang tidak pernah tersampaikan, atas penyesalannya karena tidak pernah sempat mengatakan bahwa dia juga mencintai ayahnya dan selalu memikirkannya.

"Ayah..." Jimin mengusap foto itu sambil menangis, "Ayah..." Air matanya tak terbendung. Dan dia terisak-isak di kamar itu.

Di luar kamarnya, Yoongi berdiri membeku. Meresapi kepedihan Jimin. Ada kepedihan yang sama di matanya. Sebuah penyesalan yang tak tertahankan.

"Maafkan aku Jimin." Yoongi menggumam dalam hati dan mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi.. Kalau saja dia bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya, mungkin dia masih bisa mengharapkan Jimin mengerti. Tetapi kekejaman Sugalah yang menyebabkan Jimin tidak bisa bertemu dengan ayahnya, dan kehilangan seluruh keluarganya, dan Suga melakukannya dengan tangan Yoongi.

"Bakar biro wisata itu nanti malam." Suga memberikan instruksi dengan dingin di telepon, "Buat seperti kecelakaan."

Suara Kai di sana menyahut dengan patuh, "Baik tuan. Saya akan laksanakan sebaik mungkin."

Suga meletakkan gagang teleponnya dan tersenyum. Dia memang tak segan-segan mengotori tangannya dengan darah kalau perlu. Tetapi untuk hal-hal semacam ini, dia punya Kai untuk melaksanakannya, pegawainya yang setia dan bersedia melakukan apapun demi dirinya.

Begitu biro wisata tempat Jimin bekerja terbakar habis. Jimin tidak punya alasan untuk masuk kerja karena cutinya sudah habis.

Berita di koran itu membuat mata Jimin terbelalak. Sebuah kawasan ruko terbakar habis dilalap api, tidak ada korban jiwa, tetapi kerugian uangnya luar biasa. Ruko itu menampung banyak usaha niaga, seperti salon, bank perkreditan rakyat, toko elektronik, dan biro wisata tempat Jimin bekerja.

Jimin mencoba menelepon atasannya. Tetapi selalu terhubung dengan mailbox. Mungkin atasannya sedang sibuk ... siapa yang tidak sibuk kalau lahan bisnisnya terbakar habis

seperti itu? Jimin membayangkan atasannya dengan sedih, atasannya lelaki setengah baya yang baik dengan keluarga besar dan anak-anak yang baik pula. Tidak terbayangkan betapa sedihnya mereka kehilangan bisnis keluarga seperti itu. Semoga semua sudah diasuransikan, Jimin membatin.

Dan sekarang dia harus memikirkan pekerjaan, karena sudah jelas dengan kejadian ini, dia tidak punya pekerjaan lagi.

"Kau bisa menjadi asistenku." Yoongi mengusulkan ketika Jimin menceritakan kebakaran yang menimpa biro hukum tempatnya bekerja.

Jimin mengernyitkan alisnya, "Tidak Yoongi... aku akan mencari pekerjaan lain, segera."

"Oh ayolah, kau bahkan belum bisa keluar dari rumah ini, Para wartawan masih berkerumun di sana, mengendus sana dan sini. Aku juga mengalami nasib sama, tidak bisa keluar, aku harus menjalankan perusahaanku dari rumah...akan sangat membantu kalau aku mempunyai asisten."

Jimin menatap Yoongi ragu. Jalan keluar yang diberikan oleh Yoongi memang membantu mereka berdua, tetapi Jimin merasa tidak enak, dia telah begitu banyak memanfaatkan kebaikan hati Yoongi. Dan sekarang bahkan lelaki itu memberinya pekerjaan.

"Terimalah. Dan jangan merasa tidak enak. Aku keluargamu bukan? Keluarga saling membantu." Lelaki itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum.

Bagaimana Jimin bisa menolak kalau menerima penawaran seperti itu?

Hari berlalu begitu cepat, tidak terasa sudah hampir satu bulan Jimin tinggal di rumah itu. Hubungannya dengan Yoongi berlangsung dengan baik karena mereka berinteraksi dengan intens hampir setiap hari.

Secara aktual. Hanya Yoongi yang ditemui oleh Jimin setiap harinya, hanya Yoongi teman bicara dan berbaginya, dan hanya Yoongi satu-satunya orang yang bisa diajaknya berkomunikasi.

Menjadi asisten Yoongi sangat rumit dan Jimin harus belajar banyak. Mengerjakan pekerjaan di perusahaan internasional tentu saja berbeda dengan mengerjakan pekerjaan

administrasi di sebua dengan sabar membantu dan membimbingnya sehingga dia lancar mengerjakan semua pekerjaannya.

Dan perasaan Jimin berkembang kepada Yoongi. Oh ya, lelaki itu sangat tampan bagaikan dewa Yunani di kisah-kisah para dewa. Dengan warna rambutnya yang unik, matanya yang dalam dan garis wajahnya yang keras. Penampilan fisik lelaki itu pastilah bisa menaklukkan wanita manapun, termasuk Jimin. Tetapi bukan itu yang utama, sikap Yoongi yang lembut dan perhatian kepadanyalah yang membuatnya terpesona. Yoongi selalu membantunya, menjadi teman bicaranya yang baik, lelaki itu mendengarkannya dan bersedia memberikan solusi yang baik. Jimin merasa nyaman bersama Yoongi, dan mulai merindukan lelaki itu ketika mereka tidak bersama.

Apakah dia mulai mencintai Min Yoongi?

Pipi Jimin memerah. Oh Astaga, dia tidak boleh menumbuhkan perasaan itu. Lagipula Yoongi pasti tidak punya perasaan apapun kepadanya. Lelaki itu baik kepadanya karena dia adalah putri Namjoon. Bahkan lelaki itu pernah mengatakan bahwa Jimin boleh menganggapnya sebagai pamannya, sebagai keluarganya. Jimin sangat bodoh jika mengharapkan lebih. Apalagi usia mereka terpaut jauh, dua belas tahun. Jimin yakin Yoongi akan mencari wanita berpengalaman seperti Jin daripada melirik perempuan ingusan seperti dirinya.

Dengan tegas Jimin berusaha mematikan perasaan cinta yang mulai bertumbuh itu.

Suga merasa bosan. Sangat bosan. Dia menuruti permintaan Yoongi, diam dan menunggu di sudut gelap dan mengamati. Seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Dia bersedia menunggu bukan karena ingin menuruti permintaan Yoongi, tetapi lebih karena dia melihat bahwa usaha Yoongi dengan sikap halus dan lembutnya berhasil menahan Jimin di sini.

Tetapi lama kelamaan dia merasa gemas dan tak sabar. Yoongi terlalu lambat. Dia bersikap seperti keluarga, memperlakukan Jimin dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dan tak segera bertindak.

Kalau dia bisa keluar, dia akan segera memiliki Jimin, menguasai tubuh mungil itu dan menjadikannya miliknya. Suga tidak sabar menanti semua itu terjadi.

Tetapi dia memang harus bersabar. Yoongi sedang kuat dan lelaki itu bisa menahan kemunculannya. Suga hanya tinggal menunggu Yoongi lengah, lalu dia akan muncul dan bertindak.

Dengan rasa haus yang amatsangatuntukmenguasai Jimin,.lelaki itu menjilat bibirnya.

 _Tunngu Jimin, kau akan sangat menikmati ketika aku memilikimu.._

"Maafkan aku, aku baru sadar, apakah kau merasa bosan? Kau hampir tidak pernah keluar dari rumah ini. Aku menyesal." Yoongi meletakkan serbet makannya dan menatap Jimin penuh permintaan maaf, "Wartawan-wartawan itu sudah tidak berkumpul di depan, tetapi mereka menyebarkan mata-mata untuk mengawasi diam-diam... Aku baru sadar kalau kita tidak pernah keluar dari rumah ini."

"Tidak apa-apa Yoongi, aku cukup sibuk di rumah ini." Jimin tersenyum, berusaha meredakan rasa bersalah yang ada di mata Yoongi, "Aku bekerja, aku membaca koleksi bukumu yang luar biasa, aku menonton televisi dan aku mendengarkan musik."

Yoongi terkekeh, "Sungguh Jimin, aku harus mengajakmu keluar dari rumah ini kapan-kapan." Lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya, "Omong-omong tentang musik, kita bisa berdansa." Lelaki itu berdiri lalu mendekati pemutar musik di rak samping meja makan. Setelah musik berputar, dia berdiri di dekat Jimin, mengulurkan tangan sambil setengah membungkuk elegan,

"Lady, maukah anda memberi kehormatan kepada saya untuk mengajak anda berdansa?"

Jimin terkekeh dan membalas uluran tangan Yoongi,

Yoongi melangkah mundur, mengajak Jimin ke area kosong di ruang makan yang besar itu. Diletakkannya sebelah tangan Jimin di pundaknya dan yang satunya lagi di genggamannya, dibimbingnya Jimin mengikuti langkah dansanya.

Jimin terkekeh lagi sambil dengan susah payah mengikuti gerakan kaki Yoongi, "Aku akan menginjak kakimu, aku tidak pernah berdansa sebelumnya."

Yoongi ikut terkekeh dan mereka tertawa bersama-sama. Lalu tiba-tiba saja mata mereka bertatapan dengan dalam, dan sesuatu terjadi begitu saja. Suasana penuh canda berubah menjadi sensual.

Dan ketika Yoongi menundukkan kepala untuk mencium bibir Jimin. Jimin memejamkan mata.

Bibir itu mulanya terasa dingin,menyentuh bibir Jimin yang lembut . Mengecupnya dengan lembut. Lalu sisi bibirnya mulai membuka bibir Jimin, dan memagut bibir bawah Jimin. Yoongi menyesapnya dengan lembut, menikmati kemanisan yang ada di sana. Setelah yakin Jimin menerimanya, lelaki itu menggerakkan tangannya dan membimbing lengan Jimin supaya merangkul lehernya, lalu memeluk Jimin erat-erat dan melumat bibirnya.

Ciuman Yoongi sangat luar biasa, semula dingin lalu panas membakar. Lelaki itu melumat bibir Jimin dengan kehausan, mencecap seluruh sudutnya dengan bibirnya. Ketika bibir Jimin membuka, lidahnya menelusup masuk, mulanya hati-hati kemudian masuk semakin dalam, bertemu dengan lidah Jimin dan berjalinan di sana, mulut mereka berpadu dan tubuh mereka menjadi semakin rapat.

Ketika Yoongi melepaskan kepalanya, matanya yang dalam bertatapan dengan mata Jimin, penuh gairah,

"Aku ingin memilikimu, Jimin." Bisiknya dengan suara parau. Logat asing terdengar kental di suaranya, membuktikan kalau lelaki itu sedang terbawa gairahnya.

Dan bagaimana mungkin Jimin menolak ajakan sensual itu? Mata Yoongi begitu dalam, menghipnotisnya, dan Jimin seolah tenggelam di sana, kehilangan daya dalam jebakan sensual yang luar biasa panas.

Yoongi mengangkat tubuh Jimin seolah Jimin sangat ringan, lalu membawanya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Kesan pertama Jimin atas kamar Yoongi adalah kamar itu begitu gelap. Nuansanya hitam, cokelat, dan abu-abu. Sangat lelaki. Tubuhnya dibaringkan dengan lembut di atas seprai sutra berwarna hitam pekat. Dan lelaki itu lalu berbaring di sebelahnya, memeluknya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu kalau kau tidak mau." Yoongi mengangkat dagu Jimin supaya menatap matanya yang dalam, "Kau bisa pergi kalau kau berubah pikiran. Tetapi kalau kau memutuskan iya. Maka kau tidak bisa mundur lagi."

Jimin menatap Yoongi dan berpikir. Yoongi begitu baik kepadanya selama ini. Hanya Yoongi yang ada dalam hidupnya sebulan terakhir ini, dan Jimin hampir yakin kalau dia mencintai lelaki ini. Suasana malam ini begitu mistis, dan Jimin ternggelam ke dalam godaan sensual. Dia siap. Meskipun mungkin dia akan menyesal keesokan harinya, tetapi malam ini dia siap.

Yoongi sepertinya membaca pancaran dari.mata Jimin, lelaki itu mengerang, lalu melumat bibir Jimin lagi dengan bergairah, lumatannya tidak ditahan-tahan lagi. Lelaki itu melahap seluruh bibir Jimin, menjilat dan memainkannya dengan lidahnya, mencecap rasanya.

"Ah ya Ampun, akhirnya aku memilikimu sayang." Yoongi mengerang parau. Jemarinya bergerak dan menurunkan gaun Jimin, terus menurunkannya sampai ke pinggang, melepaskan bra Jimin dengan cekatan sehingga buah dada Jimin yang ranum terpampang di depannya,

"Ah... indahnya.. Jimin yang indah.. aku akan memujamu, aku akan membuatmu merasakan kenikmatan sayang..." jemari Yoongi bergerak lembut dan menyentuh puting payudara Jimin, lalu bibirnya menyusul dan menyesapnya lembut. Jimin mengerang, merasakan keintiman baru yang tidak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya.

"Yoongi... jangan... jangan disitu." Jimin mengerang merasakan rasa panas menyerangnya, di putingnya yang sekarang menegak kaku dan payudaranya yang mengeras, rasa panas itu membakarnya, membuatnya hampir kehilangan kesadaran.

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum menggoda, "Jangan di sini katamu?" senyumnya polos dan sensual. Lelaki itu menjilat puting Jimin sambil lalu kemudian meniupnya lembut, "Apa Jimin? Katakan lagi... kau bilang jangan di situ?"

"Oh.. ya Yoongi.. yaa... di situ Yoongi." Jimin mengerang putus asa, putingnya mengencang dan mendamba. Mendambakan bibir Yoongi yang panas dan lidahnya yang menggoda.

Dan Yoongi mengabulkan permintaannya, tidak mau membuat Jimin tersiksa lama-lama. Lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya lagi, lalu mengisap puting Jimin dengan penuh gairah, memuja payudara Jimin bergantian, membuat tubuh Jimin menggeliat dan melengkungkan punggungnya mendamba.

Jemari Yoongi bergerak dan menuju pusat gairah Jimin, tempat di mana rasa panas itu terus muncul ketika putingnya dihisap dengan penuh gairah oleh Yoongi. Jemari itu menelusup menyingkap gaunnya dan menyusup ke balik celana dalam berendanya, dan menyentuh kewanitaannya. Dengan ahlinya Yoongi menggerakkan jarinya, menelusuri hati-hati dan menemukan titik paling sensitif di tubuh Jimin.

Jemari Yoongi mengusapnya pelan dan tubuh Jimin seakan disetrum oleh listrik, dia mengigit bibirnya dan mengerang. Mata Yoongi mengamati setiap reaksi Jimin dengan penuh gairah. Jemarinya menggoda lagi, kali ini menggesek titik sensitif Jimin dan kemudian melakukan usapan memutar. Erangan Jimin makin kencang, membuat mata

Yoongi berkabut penuh gairah.

"Jimin yang tidak pernah disentuh sebelumnya…." Lelaki itu menunduk ke telinga Jimin dan berbisik parau, "Biarkan aku memuaskanmu." Dicumbunya telinga Jimin membuat gadis itu menggeliat penuh gairah. Dan kemudian dengan cekatan Yoongi menelanjangi Jimin, membuat Jimin terbaring tanpa busana di atas ranjang berseprai sutra hitamnya. Tampak siap dan menggairahkan bagaikan Dewi Amor yang dikirim dari khayangan untuk memuaskannya.

Yoongi tak tahan lagi, kepalanya pening oleh gairah. Tapi dia tahu bahwa dia harus berhati-hari. Jimin masih perawan dan Yoongi harus menjaga supaya Jimin terus larut dalam godaan gairahnya. Yoongi akan terus menggoda Jimin sampai tiba saatnya tubuh perempuan itu tidak akan mampu menolaknya dan otaknya tidak mau bekerjasama lagi.

Dengan penuh gairah dan keahlian, Yoongi mencumbu Jimin, bibirnya ada di mana-mana, meninggalkan jejak panas dan basah di seluruh tubuh Jimin, di lehernya, pundaknya, payudaranya, perutnya, pinggulnya, dan... Jimin menjerit ketika bibir yang panas itu menyentuh kewanitaannya.

Lelaki itu mencumbu kewanitaannya tanpa ampun, memujanya. Menggunakan bibir dan lidahnya untuk menggoda Jimin. Lidah Yoongi mengusap titik paling sensitif di kewanitaan Jimin dan kemudian lelaki itu menghisapnya, membuat Jimin memekik atas sensasi yang dirasakannya.

Ketika Yoongi memutuskan bahwa Jimin sudah sangat basah dan siap untuknya, lelaki itu melepaskan pakaiannya hingga telanjang di depan Jimin. Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan malu, pipinya merona, menyebar dengan cepat ke tubuhnya, Yoongi tampak sangat...

jantan... oh Astaga... Jimin tidak pernah melihat kejantanan lelaki sebelumnya dan dia.. perasaan di dalam dirinya tidak bisa dijelaskan... tiba-tiba Jimin merasa takut.

Yoongi rupanya melihat rasa takut di mata Jimin. Lelaki itu menunduk dan mengecup bibir Jimin dengan lembut, kemudian bergantian mengecup mata, dahi, dan pucuk hidung Jimin dengan tak kalah lembutnya,

"Jangan takut sayang... aku... aku tahu ini pengalaman pertamamu dan aku mungkin akan menyakitimu.. tapi kau harus percaya kalau aku akan menjagamu."

Jimin percaya. Kelembutan di mata Yoongi membuatnya percaya, karena itu, ketika lelaki itu menempatkan diri di antara kedua pahanya, Jimin membuka dirinya untuk Yoongi, lelaki itu setengah menindihnya. Jimin bisa merasakan kejantanannya yang besar dan keras menggesek kewanitaannya, membuatnya menggeliat oleh sensasi asing yang aneh.

Yoongi menatap Jimin lembut, tapi ada api di sana, menatapnya dengan penuh gairah, nafasnya sedikit terengah, sementara pinggulnya bergerak lembut, memperkenalkan bagian dirinya yang keras dan bergairah kepada Jimin.

"Rasanya akan sakit.." Yoongi berbisik parau, "Kau boleh mencakarku atau mengigitku untuk melampiaskan sakitmu, tetapi kau harus tahu, betapapun sakitnya itu, aku tidak akan berhenti... bukan karena aku ingin menyakitimu, tetapi karena aku harus melakukannya...

kau mengerti Jimin?"

Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya, menatap Yoongi percaya. Lelaki itu lalu mendesakkan pinggulnya pelan-pelan, berusaha membuka pintu untuk memasuki kewanitaan Jimin. Tetapi Jimin terasa sangat sempit sehingga Yoongi harus mendesakkan dirinya berkali-kali dengan kewalahan. Sampai kemudian dengan menggertakkan giginya, Yoongi menekankan dirinya dengan kuat, membuat Jimin merasakan rasa nyeri yang amat sangat di kewanitaannya.

Jimin menjerit, mencakar lengan Yoongi meminta lelaki itu berhenti. Tetapi Yoongi tidak bisa berhenti. Dia menemukan penghalang itu, dan dia harus menembusnya. Akhirnya dengan satu tekanan kuat, penghalang itu terkoyak, diiringi erangan kesakitan Jimin.

Mereka berbaring bersama dalam diam. Yoongi sudah membenamkan dirinya dalam-dalam di diri Jimin, menyatu sepenuhnya, tetapi lelaki itu tidak bergerak, memberi kesempatan Jimin untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan tubuhnya. Dikecupnya air mata yang keluar dari sudut mata Jimin,

"Maafkan aku... aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu." Yoongi berbisik pelan sambil mengecup bibir Jimin lembut.

Jimin membuka matanya dan menatap Yoongi, menemukan kelembutan dan penyesalan di sana. Air matanya turun dan Yoongi mengecupnya lagi.

"Aku akan bergerak lagi." Suara Yoongi serak, "Mungkin pada awalnya akan tidak nyaman.." lelaki itu menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat Jimin mengernyit.

"Sakit sayang?" Yoongi memandang Jimin cemas. Tetapi Jimin sudah tidak begitu merasakan sakit lagi, tubuhnya menerima tubuh Yoongi di dalamnya, membungkusnya dalam kehangatan yang rapat dan panas, dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Yoongi tersenyum menerima jawaban Jimin, dia menggerakkan tubuhnya. Semula pelan, lalu dengan ritme yang makin cepat, sesuai dengan gairah mereka yang makin cepat dan napas mereka yang makin tersengal,

"Oh ya ampun, kau rapat sekali Jimin... kau membungkusku dengan begitu rapat..."

Yoongi berbisik parau penuh gairah, ketika mereka sudah hampir mencapai puncak. Pinggul Jimin bergerak mengikuti Yoongi membiarkan lelaki itu membawanya ke puncak yang belum pernah dia datangi sebelumnya. Sensasi gerakan tubuh Yoongi pada penyatuan tubuh mereka luar biasa nikmatnya. Jimin akhirnya memejamkan mata ketika dia mencapai puncak itu, meledakkan dirinya dalam kenikmatan yang tak bisa dia ungkapkan, membuatnya melayang dan meleleh sekaligus. Dan samar dia mendengar Yoongi mengerang, lelaki itu meledak di dalam tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat-erat.

Setelahnya mereka berbaring berpelukan, dipengaruhi oleh sensasi euforia dan orgasme yang luar biasa dasyat. Yoongi memeluk Jimin erat-erat, jemarinya menelusuri punggung Jimin yang telanjang, merapatkan tubuh perempuan itu ke dalam lindungan dada bidangnya.

Jimin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam rengkuhan dada Yoongi, menikmati debaran jantung mereka yang makin lama makin tenang. Orgasme membuatnya mengantuk, sebelum jatuh ke dalam tidurnya, dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Yoongi penuh cinta, "Aku mencintaimu Min Yoongi."

Tatapan Yoongi kepadanya tampak lembut dan penuh haru, "Aku juga Jimin, aku mencintaimu."

Dan mereka tertidur bersama, dalam pelukan penuh cinta,

Jimin terbangun ketika merasakan pundaknya dikecupi dengan penuh gairah. Payudaranya diremas dengan lembut tetapi menggoda. Suasana kamar itu gelap karena lampu-lampu sudah dimatikan, hanya cahaya bulan yang menembus jendela kaca yang belum ditutup memancarkan cahaya temaram memasuki kamar.

Pria yang mencumbunya ini sangat bergairah. Jemarinya menggoda Jimin, dari dada turun ke kewanitaannya dan memakinkannya di sana dengan sangat ahli, dengan sangat bergelora. Bibirnya yang panas mencumbui sisi telinga dan leher Jimin. Membuat Jimin makin terjaga, dan kemudian tersadar bahwa dia sedang bersama Yoongi yang dicintainya.

"Yoongi?" Jimin mengelus punggung Yoongi yang sudah mulai menindihnya. Lelaki itu menempatkan dirinya di antara paha Jimin dan menyentuhkan kejantanannya yang sudah sangat keras ke sela paha Jimin.

Yoongi tampak terlindungi bayangan gelap dalam temaramnya kamar. Dalam pengelihatannya yang masih mengantuk, Jimin melihat Yoongi tersenyum samar. Tatapan lelaki itu tampak tajam, membuat Jimin ketakutan sekejap, tetapi ditepiskannya

ketakutannya itu. Mungkin kegelapan yang meliputi Yoongi mebuat lelaki itu tampak menakutkan, tetapi Jimin yakin Yoongi tidak akan menyakitinya. Yoongi mencintainya juga, dan lelaki itu akan menjaganya. Di pejamkannya matanya, dan dibukanya pahanya untuk Yoongi.

Suga tersenyum dengan penuh gairah sambil menatap Jimin yang memejamkan matanya. Bayangan gelap melingkupi tubuhnya.

"Kau akan menikmatinya sayang... dan kita baru saja mulai." Bisiknya parau, lalu menenggelamkan dirinya dalam-dalam di tubuh Jimin. Perempuan yang sangat diinginkannya.

 _to be continued-_

notes author :

hello readers-nim, disini saya cuma mau minta maaf karena gak bisa konsisten buat update seminggu sekali. maafkaaann / _deep bow_. but sebisanya bakal update cepet. kalau gak gitu ya update double kayak sekarang, _lol._ thanks a lot buat yg udah review, favorite, follow cerita ini ya~ gamsahamnida, saranghamnida kkk~ _at least, I don't own this story, I just remake this into my fav couple, yoonmin_ * _yea_ y. rencananya juga sih bakalan post ff baru, tapi ga tau kapan. do'ain secepatnya ya guys.

thank you so much~~

 _yuanlie-_


	7. Chapter 7

_From The Darkness Side_

 _Original Story by Santhy Agatha_

 _Disclaimer :_

Saya hanya me-remake novel ini dengan cast favorit saya;yoonmin (BTS). Sebagian kecil dari cerita ini saya rubah demi terciptanya _feel_ yang tepat.

 _ **Caution!**_

Novel/tulisan ini merupakan rated **dewasa (M)** , jadi diharapkan bagi yang belum mencukupi batas umur minimal dilarang membaca.

 **Genderswitch for Jimin and Jin**. Jadi mohon maaf apabila cast tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian.

 **BTS YOONMIN (Yoongi x Jimin )**

Min Yoongi

Kami ini dua yang menjadi satu. Satu yang terdiri dari dua. Aku tak tega membiarkanmu mencintaiku, karena dengan begitu, kau harus bisa mencintai sisi jahatku. Dan sisi jahatku ini, sangat sulit untuk dicintai.

"Bukankah cinta juga sama? Aku selalu berpikir bahwa cinta hanyalah bentuk puitis dari obsesi dan keinginan untuk memiliki satu sama lain."

-Min Suga-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **BAB** **7**

Jimin sedikit mengernyit ketika menatap Yoongi yang tiba-tiba berbeda. Lelaki itu tampak begitu bergairah, tatapan matanya seolah akan melahapnya hidup-hidup dan meskipun kegelapan meliputi sosok lelaki itu, Jimin bisa merasakan nafsunya yang meluap-luap.

Dengan penuh nafsu, Yoongi memposisikan dirinya di tengah paha Jimin, kemudian meluncur masuk tanpa permisi, menyatukan dirinya. Jimin mencengkeram pundak Yoongi, sejenak menahan perasaan tidak nyaman, karena ini baru kedua kalinya Yoongi memasukinya. Tetapi lelaki itu tidak mau menunggu, dia menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan penuh gairah, seakan begitu kehausan dan akan mati kalau tidak dipuaskan.

Gerakan Yoongi sedikit kasar, lelaki itu mengecupi seluruh wajah Jimin, lalu bibirnya melumat bibir Jimin dengan penuh gairah, melahapnya tanpa batas. Bibirnya melumat bergantian bibir atas Jimin dan bibir bawah Jimin, menyesapnya, menghisapnya, mengulumnya dan menikmatinya sesukanya. Lalu lidahnya menelusup masuk begitu dalam dan inten. Ciuman itu menyatukan bibir dan lidah mereka, lalu bergerak menggoda, seiring dengan gerakan pinggul lelaki itu yang semakin cepat di bawah sana.

Percintaan itu keras dan cepat. Yoongi tidak lembut lagi, tetapi setidaknya dia membawa Jimin ke puncak kenikmatan dengan cepat dan meledak, hingga Jimin hampir tak sadarkan diri ketika akhirnya Yoongi mencapai puncak kepuasan, sekali lagi meledakkan dirinya dalam-dalam jauh di dalam tubuhnya.

Napas mereka terengah-engah dengan tubuh yang berkeringat. Jimin membuka matanya dan bertatapan langsung dengan mata tajam itu. Yoongi menatapnya seakan menembus hatinya. Lelaki itu tampak berbeda... tiba-tiba perasaan takut itu datang lagi, membuat Jimin begidik dan merasakan dorongan untuk menjauh. Tetapi Yoongi tiba-tiba saja meraih pinggangnya dan membalikkannya supaya membelakanginya. Lelaki itu menempelkan kejantanannya yang mengeras di bagian belakang pinggul Jimin. Jemarinya menelusur penuh gairah, menyentuh paha Jimin dan mengangkatnya ke atas...

"Yoongi...?"

"Aku belum puas sayang, malam ini belum selesai untuk kita..."

Lelaki itu menyelipkan dirinya dari belakang dan menyatukannya lagi dengan kewanitaan Jimin. Dia menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi penuh gairah. Membawa Jimin kembali naik ke dalam pusaran yang makin lama makin membawa kesadarannya.

Yoongi benar, malam itu seakan tidak ada ujungnya, gairah Yoongi seakan tidak ada

habisnya untuk Jimin.

Yang tidak Jimin sadari... sepanjang sisa malam itu, dia bercinta dengan Suga.

Jimin menggeliat ketika terbangun dari tidurnya. Dan langsung merasakan rasa tidak enak yang amat sangat. Kewanitaannya terasa tidak nyaman dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa pegal. Dia membuka matanya dan mengernyit. Kemudian baru menyadari bahwa Yoongi masih ada di sebelahnya. Lelaki itu masih telanjang dengan selimut putih membungkus pinggangnya, dia berbaring miring dengan bertumpu siku dan telapak tangannya menopang kepalanya. Lelaki itu tampaknya sudah mengamati Jimin dari tadi, matanya tampak sedih.

Jimin berbaring diam, tiba-tiba merasa malu. Semalam mereka begitu intim dan diliputi gairah. Dan sekarang ketika mereka terbangun dengan logika. Jimin sangat malu dengan ketelanjangan mereka yang diterangi sinar matahari yang menyusup remang-remang dari jendela. Tetapi sepertinya Yoongi tidak merasakan itu. Jemarinya menelusuri leher Jimin, lalu menurunkan selimutnya ke buah dadanya, jemarinya menelusur di sana, mengusap dengan lembut ke buah dada dan turun ke perutnya, selimutnya makin diturunkan ke bawah, ke pahanya... dan Jimin melihat, semakin jauh selimutnya turun, mata Yoongi tampak semakin sedih.

"Maafkan aku." Akhirnya lelaki itu bersuara, pekat, penuh kepedihan. Membuat Jimin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Untuk apa?"

Yoongi menghela napasnya dengan berat, dia lalu mengecup bibir Jimin lembut, dan mengelus pipinya, "Untuk semua kekasaranku... ini... bekas-bekas ini... Oh Astaga, aku minta maaf Jimin.."

Jimin menatap Yoongi bingung, lalu dia menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap tubuhnya yang tadi di elus oleh Yoongi. Matanya membelalak, ada bekas-bekas merah ciuman di tubuhnya, dan juga beberapa memar di lengan dan pahanya, mungkin akibat cengkeraman yang terlalu keras. Tetapi Jimin semalam tidak merasakannya, dia terlalu larut dalam gairah, hingga tidak menyadari kalau sentuhan dan ciuman Yoongi terlalu keras sehingga menimbulkan bekas. Mungkin hal inilah yang menyebabkan tubuhnya terasa pegal dan tidak nyaman ketika bangun pagi tadi.

"Aku kasar dan melukaimu...kau memar-memar seperti ini." Yoongi menarik Jimin ke dalam pelukannya, memeluknya dengan erat, "Maafkan aku Jimin."

Jimin membalas pelukan Yoongi,"Tidak apa-apa Yoongi,.toh aku tidak menyadarinya semalam."

"Maafkan aku menyebabkanmu harus mengalami ini." Lelaki itu tampaknya tidak mendengar kata-kata Jimin. "Maafkan aku."

Jimin tertegun. Yoongi tampak merasa sangat bersalah karena melukainya. Semalam memang lelaki itu tampak aneh. Dipenuhi dengan gairah yang sepertinya tidak bisa ditahankan lagi, mungkin gairah itu pula yang menyebabkan Yoongi terlalu kasar, lelaki itu tidak sengaja... Tetapi sekarang Yoongi tampak begitu membenci perbuatannya, tampak begitu jijik kepada dirinya sendiri. Membuat Jimin langsung memeluknya dengan lembut,

"Aku tidak apa-apa Yoongi."

Dan Yoongi terdiam. Tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

"Kau brengsek." Yoongi menatap bayangan Suga di cermin. "Kau memperlakukannya seperti pelacur."

Suga mengangkat alisnya, "Aku memang seperti itu kalau bercinta. Lagipula... kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku, aku sudah lama tidak bercinta. Apalagi aku sudah menunggu lama untuk memiliki Jimin, bukan salahku kalau aku terlalu bergairah dan sedikit melukainya."

"Sedikit katamu?" Yoongi menggeram, mengernyit pahit ketika mengingat pemandangan tubuh Jimin tadi pagi. Hatinya langsung hancur, menyadari bahwa Jimin dilukai, tetapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. "Seluruh tubuh Jimin memar dan merah penuh bekas ciuman dan cengkeramanmu, aku yakin kewanitaaanya juga terasa sakit meski dia menutupinya darimu. Kau seperti binatang Suga! Dia baru kehilangan keperawanannya, Demi Tuhan!"

"Ah ya..." Suga tertawa, "Dan kau harusnya berterimakasih kepadaku, karena aku memberikan kesempatan untuk mengambil keperawanan Jimin kepadamu. Aku hanya mendapatkan sisanya. Yoongi. Jadi aku mengambil semuanya."

"Brengsek!" Yoongi menggeram marah, tinjunya melayang ke arah kaca, menghancurkannya. Membuat bayangan Suga terpecah menjadi kepingan kecil-kecil. Tetapi Suga tidak terpengaruh. Lelaki itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, menertawakan luapan emosi Yoongi,

"Hati-hati Yoongi." Suga bergumam di sela tawanya, "Kau tahu kalau kau marah, _aku akan_

 _menguasai tubuh ini_."

"Tuan melukai tangan Tuan begitu dalam." Hoseok mencabut hati-hati serpihan kaca di buku jari Yoongi, setelah yakin tidak ada kaca lagi, dia membasuh luka Yoongi dengan alkohol dan antiseptic lalu membalut luka itu. "Anda tahu, anda harus menahan kemarahan anda."

"Aku tahu. Kalau aku marah atau tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi, aku akan lengah dan Suga menjadi kuat." Yoongi mencoba menggerakkan tangannya yang diperban, lalu mengernyit ketika merasakan sakit, "Kemarin malam aku lengah... dan Suga melukai Jimin."

"Anda tidak bisa menyalahkan diri anda. Kehadiran Jimin membuat tuan Suga semakin kuat."

"Ya aku tahu. Seharusnya aku menjauhkan Jimin dari diriku... tapi aku.. aku mencintainya Hoseok." Suara Yoongi menjadi tersiksa. "Aku tahu kalau dia berada dekat denganku, dia akan ada dalam bahaya... tetapi aku begitu egois tidak bisa jauh darinya. Apa yang harus kulakukan Hoseok?"

Hoseok mengamati tuannya dengan sedih. Dia juga tidak tahu. Tuannya ini telah menanggung penderitaan sejak lama karena kehadiran Suga yang begitu kejam di dalam dirinya. Tetapi mereka adalah satu kesatuan. Satu tubuh, dua kepribadian yang bertolak belakang. Tuan Yoongi sangat baik, sayangnya alter egonya... sangat jahat.

Yoongi menghela napas panjang, menatap Hoseok dengan hati-hati lalu berucap misterius kepada Hoseok. "Lakukan apa yang harus kaulakukan pada saatnya nanti Hoseok..."

Taehyung mengamati rumah Jimin dari dalam mobilnya. Dia sudah tahu bahwa rumah itu kosong dan dia tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa. Tetapi dia ingin datang hari ini dan mencoba menemukan petunjuk.

Kenapa Jimin menghilang setelah kematian ibunya di rumah milyuner itu? Apakah Jimin tahu identitasnya sudah terbongkar sehingga dia bersembunyi dari wartawan? Tetapi bersembunyi di mana? Taehyung sudah mencoba mencari di semua orang yang mungkin berhubungan dengan Jimin, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada yang tahu di mana perempuan itu berada.

Ketika seorang lelaki tua penjual sayur keliling lewat, dan berhenti untuk beristirahat sambil berteduh di perempatan dekat rumah Jimin, Taehyung langsung turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri.

"Saya ingin bertamu ke teman saya di rumah ini. Tetapi rumahnya kosong." Taehyung menunjuk ke arah rumah Jimin.

Pedagang sayur itu menengok ke rumah Jimin dan tersenyum, "Maksud anda Nona Jimin?"

"Ya. Apakah anda mengenalnya?"

"Saya sudah berdagang di kompleks ini lebih dari tujuh tahun. Saya mengenal Nona Jimin bahkan saat kakek neneknya masih hidup. Dia perempuan yang baik, ramah pada orang tua." Pedagang itu tersenyum mengenang Jimin.

"Anda tahu dia kemana? Tidak ada kabar darinya, dan rumahnya kosong."

"Mungkin dia sedang bersama ibunya?"

Taehyung langsung mengejar, berharap kalau pedagang sayur itu tahu sesuatu, "Kenapa anda bilang begitu?"

Pedagang itu rupanya tidak mengikuti perkembangan berita artis dan hiburan, dan dia sepertinya tidak tahu kalau Jin, artis yang sangat terkenal itu adalah ibu Jimin. Pria itu mengerutkan kening mencoba mengingat-ingat, "Terakhir saya bertemu Nona Jimin dia berbelanja sedikit. Anda tahu dia selalu berbelanja bahan makanan kepada saya, saya menanyakannya, dan kata nona Jimin dia akan pergi beberapa lama bersama ibunya untuk berkenalan dengan calon ayahnya."

Itu informasi yang sangat membantu. Taehyung merenung setelah pedagang sayur itu pergi dan dia kembali ke mobilnya. Tidak ada yang pernah menebak hal itu. Bahwa Jimin pergi bersama ibunya untuk menginap di rumah milyuner bernama Min Yoongi itu. Kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi... berarti Jimin ada di dalam rumah itu ketika kematian ibunya terjadi? Tetapi kenapa tidak ada yang tahu kehadirannya? Bahkan di pemakaman dia tidak muncul. Para wartawan yang sempat berkemah di depan rumah Yoongi pun tidak bisa menyadari kehadirannya. Sepertinya ada misteri yang tersembunyi di sini. Apakah Yoongi menyembunyikan Jimin di balik rumah besarnya yang berpagar tinggi?

Taehyung menjalankan mobilnya, dan mengarahkannya ke rumah Yoongi dengan penuh tekad. Dia harus bisa mencari tahu apa yang ada di balik pagar yang tinggi itu.

"Astaga... kau terluka." Jimin menyentuh jemari Yoongi yang dibalut perban, "Kenapa?"

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Luka ini tidak apa-apa, aku mengalami kecelakaan kecil tadi." Tatapannya berubah lembut ketika menelusuri seluruh tubuh Jimin, "Kau sendiri, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Bercinta dengan Yoongi sangat menguras energi. Pipi Jimin memerah ketika mengingat itu, dan memang memar-memar dan bekas ciuman di sekujur tubuhnya membuatnya bingung, tetapi Yoongi sudah meminta maaf bukan pagi itu?

"Aku baik-baik saja Yoongi."

Tatapan Yoongi kembali sedih, lelaki itu menyentuhkan jemarinya di pipi Jimin, mengelusnya lembut, "Aku jadi takut bercinta denganmu lagi, aku takut menyakitimu."

"Apakah kau selalu sekasar itu kalau bercinta?" Jimin mengernyit. Yoongi berkata seolah-olah bercinta dengan kasar itu ada di luar kendalinya.

Pertanyaan Jimin membuat Yoongi tertegun. Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak... bukan begitu.. aku hanya terlalu bergairah, jadi mungkin aku tidak bisa menahan diri." Dikecupnya bibir Jimin lembut. "Kau harus tahu Jimin, hal terakhir yang ada di pikiranku adalah menyakitimu."

Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kepada Yoongi, "Aku percaya, Yoongi.."

Ketika Taehyung sedang mengamati rumah Yoongi di sudut yang tak terlihat, jendela kacanya diketuk. Dia menoleh dan mengernyitkan keningnya melihat sosok lelaki tua berpakaian rapi berdiri di sana. Diturunkannya kaca jendelanya.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

Lelaki tua itu tampak serius, dia melirik ke arah rumah mewah milik Min Yoongi dan menundukkan tubuhnya supaya jelas melihat Taehyung, "Anda Taehyung wartawan investigasi yang saya tahu punya reputasi bagus. Maaf, saya menyelidiki anda sebelumnya." Hoseok menghela napas panjang, "Saya adalah kepala pelayan di rumah Tuan Min Yoongi...

saya punya informasi untuk anda. Tetapi sebagai gantinya saya ingin meminta tolong anda melakukan sesuatu."

"Melakukan apa?", Taehyung langsungtertikketika mengetahui adaorang dalam yang ingin memberikan informasi.

Hoseok melirik ke kanan dan kiri, tampak tak nyaman berdiri di luar mobil Taehyung, "Boleh saya masuk? Tidak aman bagi saya untuk berdiri di sini dan bercakap-cakap dengan anda."

Sejenak Taehyung ragu. Dia menatap Hoseok lagi, tetapi kemudian menyimpulkan bahwa lelaki itu adalah lelaki baik-baik. Dia membuka kunci pintu mobilnya. Bunyi 'klik' terdengar dan Hoseok melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil, duduk di sebelah Taehyung. "Sekarang bagaimana?", tanya Taehyung kemudian.

"Mohon jalankan mobil anda menjauh dari rumah ini. Saya akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada anda di perjalanan."

Hoseok tidak menjelaskan semuanya kepada Taehyung, informasi yang diberikannya kepada Taehyung hanyalah kebohongan yang bisa memberikan alasan kepada Taehyung untuk membantunya. Tuan Yoongi telah menyuruhnya mencari orang yang dipercaya untuk membawa Jimin kabur kalau tiba waktunya Suga menguasai tubuhnya. Dia harus menyelamatkan Jimin dari Suga. Tetapi Tuan Yoongi melarangnya memberitahukan semua rencananya kepadanya. Hoseok harus merencanakan semuanya sendiri, dan menjaga jangan sampai Tuan Yoongi tahu, karena kalau Tuan Yoongi tahu, Suga kemungkinan besar juga tahu.

Rencana ini mengancam nyawanya, Hoseok tahu itu. Tetapi dia tidak peduli. Anak, menantu, dan cucunya sudah dimintanya pindah jauh ke tempat yang semoga tidak terdeteksi oleh Suga. Hoseok telah memutuskan hubungan dengan mereka. Dia telah mengucapkan selamat tinggal dalam perpisahan yang haru. Toh usianya tidak akan lama lagi, dia sudah tua dan siap mati demi kesetiaannya kepada Tuan Yoongi.

Sekarang tinggal meyakinkan Taehyung untuk membantunya. "Nona Jimin terjebak di rumah Tuan Yoongi, dia menahannya. Karena Tuan Yoongi ingin menjadikan nona Jimin sebagai pengganti Ibunya." Hoseok menyelesaikan kebohongannya, "Saya meminta bantuan anda untuk membantu Nona Jimin melarikan diri, Karena saya tidak bisa melakukannya, saya sudah terlalu tua dan Tuan Yoongi pasti akan bisa melacak saya. Bawa nona Jimin menjauh dari rumah ini. Dari kota ini kalau perlu. Saya tahu anda mempunyai banyak koneksi yang bisa membantu anda, dan anda bisa pergi kemana saja tanpa ketahuan, karena itulah saya meminta bantuan anda untuk membantu Nona Jimin kabur ke luar negeri kalau perlu."

Ini akan menjadi berita yang luar biasa bagus. Taehyung menghela napas panjang. Merasa

senang, "Kalau aku melakukan .kudapatkan?"

"Anda tidak boleh memuat berita tentang pelarian Jimin atau obsesi Tuan Yoongi untuk membuatnya menjadi pengganti ibunya." Hoseok tampak serius, "Kalau anda melakukannya, saya akan menyangkal semua pemberitaan anda, dan Tuan Yoongi bisa membuat anda kehilangan kredibilitas dengan menuntut anda atas pencemaran nama baik."

"Lalu aku dapat untung apa?" Taehyung mengernyit, mulai merasa bingung atas kesepakatan ini.

"Anda akan mendapatkan berita ekslusif mengenai siapa ayah kandung Jimin. Siapa laki-laki yang menghamili Jin di masa mudanya. Berita itu akan menguntungkan anda."

Wah. Itu baru luar biasa. Taehyung tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyeringai, " Oke deal. Jadi siapa ayah kandung Jimin?"

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya. "Seseorang akan mengirimkan semua berkasnya ke kantor anda. Nanti setelah anda berhasil membantu Nona Jimin. Sebelumnya anda harus membantu Nona Jimin melarikan diri dulu dan menolongnya ke luar kota, kalau perlu ke luar negeri. Anda bisa meminta bantuan koneksi anda yang banyak." Lelaki itu mengeluarkan amplop cokelat yang besar dan tebal dari dalam jasnya. "Saya tidak bisa menggunakan cek atau rekening bank karena itu akan terlacak, jadi maafkan saya menggunakan uang tunai. Ini uang untuk proses membantu Nona Jimin melarikan diri. Semoga cukup." Hoseok meletakkan amplop itu di dekat perseneling di antara kedua kursi.

Koneksiku memang banyak dan pekerjaan ini tampaknya mudah, dia tinggal meminta bantuan teman-temannya untuk menyembunyikan Jimin dan kemudian membantunya kabur ke luar negeri, itu gampang. Apalagi amplop cokelat itu tampaknya sangat tebal, uang akan memuluskan sehalanya... Taehyung membatin sambil melirik amplop cokelat itu. Tapi Hoseok tampak begitu ketakutan seakan kabur dari Min Yoongi adalah hal yang sangat sulit,

"Apakah Min Yoongi sebegitu hebatnya?" Taehyung bertanya.

Dan Hoseok mengangguk tanpa ragu. "Dia sangat hebat. Anda harus sangat berhati-hati. Kalau menginginkan sesuatu dia akan mengejarnya sampai dapat. Saya mohon lindungi Nona Jimin sampai dia bisa kabur, surat berisi berkas-berkas tentang ayah kandung Nona Jimin sudah saya siapkan di brankas rahasia di sebuah bank. Orang kepercayaan saya akan mengirimkannya kepada anda segera setelah anda berhasil menyelamatkannya." Hoseok mengisyaratkan Taehyung untuk menepi dan lelaki itu melakukannya, dia meminggirkan mobilnya di tepi trotoar dekat kawasan perdagangan, Hoseok tersenyum kepada Taehyung, mengulurkan tangan dan Taehyung menjabatnya, "Terima kasih atas kerjasama anda Taehyung. Nanti kalau ternyata terjadi sesuatu kepada saya sehingga saya tidak bisa bertemu anda

lagi, anda tahu betapa saya menghargaibantananda ."

Lalu lelaki tua itu keluar mobil dan melangkah pergi. Taehyung memandang sampai Hoseok menghilang di keramaian. Dahinya mengernyit ketika dia melirik amplop cokelat itu. Diambilnya, dan diintipnya.

Semuanya _dalam_ _dolar_ _amerika_. Dan mengingat banyaknya tumpukan di dalamnya,

jumlahnya mungkin ada puluhan ribu dolar...

Yoongi merasakannya. Dia sudah tidak mampu menahannya. Suga begitu kuat, mendesak untuk menguasai tubuhnya. Yoongi sudah sekuat tenaga menahannya. Dia tidak mau Jimin menghadapi sosoknya yang mengerikan ini. _Sosok kejam Suga_. Jimin pasti akan langsung membencinya.

Jauh di dalam sana Suga tertawa mengejek. "Kau bodoh karena terperangkap perasaan Yoongi, cinta hanya akan memberatimu. Sekarang kau makin lemah karena kau jatuh cinta."

"Diam kau!" Yoongi mencoba menghilangkan bisikan-bisikan Suga di dalam sana. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menyakiti Jimin."

"Jimin milikku." Suga mengucapkannya dengan yakin seakan itu sebuah kebenaran absolut. "Kau tidak akan bisa menyingkirkannya dariku Yoongi, apapun rencanamu, aku akan mendapatkannya. Aku tahu kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu dibantu oleh si Tua Hoseok, kalian tidak akan berhasil. Jimin akan menjadi milikku."

"Dia mencintaiku. Bukan dirimu." Yoongi menggeram marah.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan cinta dari Jimin, silahkan. Miliki saja cintanya." Suga terkekeh, "Aku butuh tubuhnya untuk memuaskanku, aku butuh dia tak berdaya di tanganku, jatuh di bawah kuasaku dan tidak berdaya."

"Kau gila!"

"Itu sudah bukan rahasia Yoongi..." Suga tersenyum kejam. "Kegilaanku, dan hasrat ingin membunuh ini sebenarnya milikmu juga. Apa kau sudah lupa? Kita ini satu. Dan mengingat kita ini satu... apakah Jimin masih bisa mencintaimu kalau tahu bahwa kitalah yang membunuh seluruh keluarganya? Kakek dan nenek dari pihak Jin, kakek dan nenek dari pihak Namjoon, dan kedua orang tuanya, Jin dan Namjoon. Jimin pasti akan sangat membencimu dan kehilangan cintanya kepadamu seketika kalau dia tahu."

Yoongi mengernyit, merasakan kepalanyaberdentam -dentam. "Kauyang melakukan semua kejahatan keji itu. Bukan aku, dasar Iblis!"

"Aku melakukannya dengan tanganmu, Yoongi. Ingat itu. Kita ini dua yang menjadi satu. Satu yang terdiri dari dua."

Suga tertawa. Dan saat itulah Yoongi merasakan semuanya menjadi gelap. Ia berusaha menggapai dan menahan, tetapi Suga terlalu kuat dan mendesaknya hingga dia menyerah.

"Jimin.." Nama itu terucap di bibirnya sebelum kesadarannya hilang...

Yoongi mengurung dirinya di ruang kerjanya sejak tadi. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak turun untuk makan siang. Jimin mengernyit. Ada apa sebenarnya? Tiba-tiba saja Jimin merasa sangat cemas. Yoongi tampak pucat dan aneh di pertemuan mereka terakhir tadi. Lelaki itu menatap Jimin seolah mereka akan berpisah lama.

Jimin hendak melangkah dan mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Yoongi ketika dia berpapasan dengan Hoseok. Lelaki itu mengenakan baju biasa, bukan seragam pelayannya. Tampaknya dia baru pulang dari berpergian.

"Nona Jimin..." Hoseok membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan. "Apa kabar. Kenapa anda sendirian? biasanya Tuan Yoongi menemani anda siang-siang begini?"

Jimin melirik ke arah ruang kerja Yoongi, kemudian menatap Hoseok dengan bingung. "Itulah yang ingin kutanyakan Hoseok, Yoongi mengurung dirinya sejak tadi di ruang kerjanya, apakah mungkin dia sakit? Tangannya tadi terluka dan aku mencemaskannya."

Hoseok tertegun, tampak waspada. Matanya melirik ke arah pintu ruang kerja tuannya. Apakah sudah saatnya? Tuan Yoongi bilang dia berusaha mengendalikan Suga sekuat tenaga meskipun dia tidak yakin akan menang. Suga bertekad kuat memiliki Jimin dan dia semakin kuat. Tuannya bilang dia akan mengurung diri dan mencoba menahan Suga. Apakah sekarang Tuan Yoongi sedang melawan Suga di dalam sana? Jantung Hoseok berdebar kencang. Ini lebih cepat dari perkiraannya. Dia belum menyiapkan Nona Jimin untuk rencana melarikan dirinya. _Well_ , Hoseok harus bertindak cepat kalau ingin semuanya lancar.

"Nona Jimin." Hoseok berbisik lirih, memandang cemas ke arah pintu ruang kerja tuannya lagi, "Kalau boleh saya ingin berbicara dengan anda. Penting."

Jimin mengernyitkan dahinya ."Tentang apa Hoseok?"

"Silahkan anda ikut saya." Hoseok mengajak Jimin ke arah dapur. Di sana ada ruang bawah tanah untuk menyimpan persediaan anggur. Lebih aman di bawah sana, karena Tuan Yoongi dan Suga hampir tidak pernah ke area dapur.

Mata Jimin membelalak kaget. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

" _Kepribadian ganda_? Apakah kau serius Hoseok?"

Sang kepala pelayan sudah tidak mampu mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya. Dia sudah menceritakan semua kepada Jimin, mengenai Yoongi dan _alter ego_ nya yang jahat, yang bernama Suga.

"Anda tentunya menyadari bahwa kadang-kadang Tuan Yoongi tampak begitu berbeda. _Alter ego_ nya...Tuan Suga sangat kejam dan dia membawa aura menakutkan itu kesekelilingnya."

Jimin tertegun. Ingatan pertamanya adalah ketika Yoongi tiba-tiba muncul di kamar mandi, ketika Jimin sedang berendam, itulah pertama kali Jimin merasakan bahwa Yoongi membawa aura menakutkan... Kemudian malam itu di ruang makan, ketika Yoongi meminta maaf dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya mungkin sedang mabuk... dan terakhir... kemarin malam, ketika mereka bercinta. Yoongi berubah menjadi sosok yang begitu bergairah dan kasar, paginya lelaki itu tak henti-hentinya meminta maaf karena tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya... Wajah Jimin menjadi pucat pasi ketika menyadari kenyataan itu, Apakah itu berarti semalam dia telah bercinta dengan Suga? Apakah Suga yang meninggalkan bekas memar dan kemerahan di tubuhnya ?

"Tuan Suga terobsesi kepada anda. Anda tahu. Begitu tuan Namjoon meninggal, ketika anda berumur delapan tahun. Tuan Yoongi hendak menemui anda, beliau menyusul anda ke taman hiburan, karena dia mendapatkan informasi bahwa nenek anda membawa anda ke sana. Tetapi kemudian ada insiden seorang penodong berusaha merampoknya, dan karena bersedih atas kematian keluarga angkatnya, Tuan Suga menjadi kuat dan mengambil alih seketika itu juga... saat itulah Tuan Suga pertama kali bertemu dengan anda." Hoseok menjelaskan kisah yang pernah dikatakan Tuan Suga kepadanya, kisah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jimin.

Jimin mengernyitkan dahinya makin dalam. "Aku pernah bermimpi di taman hiburan... oh astaga.. mungkinkah itu bukan mimpi? Mungkinkah aku benar-benar bertemu dengan Darr...

Suga di usiaku yang ke delapan?"

"Itu benar-benar terjadi ." Hoseok mengangguk meyakinkan .Jimin . "Dan entah apa yang anda lakukan, anda membuat Tuan Suga terobsesi kepada anda sejak saat itu."

Dalam mimpinya Suga sudah hampir membunuh dirinya yang masih kecil. Jimin bergidik mengingat betapa tidak ada belas kasihan dan penyesalan di mata Suga ketika dia membunuh penodong itu... juga ketika dia akan membunuh Jimin kecil, tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun di matanya. Lelaki itu hampir tidak punya emosi menyangkut pembunuhan...

tetapi kemudian, Suga mengurungkan niatnya untuk membunuh Jimin karena..

"Aku menawarkan plester untuk menutup lukanya akibat percobaan penodongan itu." Jimin mencoba menguak ingatannya yang berkabut.

"Mungkin itu pemicunya. Tidak pernah ada orang yang seberani itu kepada Tuan Suga, semua orang ketakutan kepadanya dan menghindarinya. Saya mengikuti Tuan Yoongi dan Tuan Suga sejak beliau kecil, dulu saya adalah pelayan pribadi ayah Tuan Yoongi. Ketika Tuan Suga ada, semua orang kabur ketakutan menghindarinya." Hoseok menghela napas panjang. "Plester itu bahkan masih tersimpan di kotak kaca di brankas Tuan Yoongi. Anda benar-benar membuat Tuan Suga terobsesi kepada anda karena itu.

Karena sebuah plester? Jimin merasakan tubuhnya gemetar. Tidak! Bukan karena sebuah plester. Perbuatannya itu mempunyai arti yang sangat dalam bagi Suga. Jimin satu-satunya orang yang tidak takut padanya. Oh Astaga, mimpi apa dia sehingga monster menakutkan seperti Suga terobsesi kepadanya?

"Saya mungkin menyakiti anda dengan apa yang akan saya katakan kepada anda." Hoseok menatap Jimin sungguh-sungguh. "Tetapi saya mohon, setelah anda tahu, jangan anda membenci Tuan Yoongi, dia sudah berusaha mencegahnya, tetapi kadang-kadang Tuan Suga terlalu kuat.."

Jantung Jimin berdebar, entah kenapa. "Mengetahui tentang apa?"

"Bahwa Tuan Sugalah yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian seluruh keluarga anda, kakek dan nenek anda... keluarga angkatnya, termasuk ayah anda, Namjoon... dan yang terakhir... ibu anda, Nona Jin..."

Kata-kata Hoseok bagaikan petir yang menyambar dirinya dengan keras dan tanpa ampun. Jimin sampai terhuyung dan harus berpegangan kepada rak anggur di belakangnya,

" _Apa?"_

"Yang pertama Tuan Suga bunuh adalah keluarga angkatnya. Ayah dan Ibu Namjoon mengetahui bahwa Tuan Yoongi mempunyai kepribadian ganda ketika anjing mereka dibunuh dengan kejam dan mayatnya digantung di pohon, hanya Tuan Yoongi yang ada di

rumah waktu itu, tetapi Tuan Yoongi mengaku tidak ingat apapun ... sejak ikut keluarga angkatnya dia telah berhasil menekan Tuan Suga supaya tidak bangkit, anjing itu dibunuh Tuan Suga, tentu saja dia mengambil kesempatan ketika Tuan Yoongi lengah, dan berusaha menunjukkan kalau dia masih eksis. Keluarga angkat Tuan Yoongi lalu mengirimkan Tuan Yoongi ke psikiater ... dan psikiater itu melakukan usaha hipnotis untuk berkomunikasi dengan Tuan Suga. Sebuah kesalahan bodoh, karena Tuan Suga pada akhirnya bangkit setelah sekian lama. Dulu Tuan Suga hanya bangkit sebentar-sebentar ketika Tuan Yoongi lemah, hipnotis itu memberinya kekuatan." Hoseok melanjutkan kisahnya sambil beberapa kali menatap ke arah pintu ruang bawah tanah di atas.

Sementara itu Jimin menahan napasnya mendengar cerita itu. Oh ya ampun.. " Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Tuan Suga bangun dan pulang ke rumah. Berpura-pura seperti Tuan Yoongi. Keluarga angkatnya tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa dia adalah pribadi yang berbeda... lalu pada suatu hari, ketika kedua orang tua angkatnya dan Tuan Namjoon sendiri mengendarai mobil untuk suatu urusan... mereka menabrak truk besar karena rem mereka blong." Hoseok tampak ketakutan, "Tuan Suga telah merusak rem mobil mereka."

Jimin merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri, Suga benar-benar kejam... dan dia... dia satu tubuh dengan Yoongi, Yoongi yang dicintainya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Suga telah membunuh kedua orang tua ayahnya yang berarti kakek dan neneknya juga, dia juga membunuh Namjoon, ayahnya, sehingga tidak sempat bertemu dengannya. Suga telah merenggut kesempatan Jimin untuk bertemu ayah kandungnya. Dan Suga sama dengan Yoongi... Yoongi sama dengan Suga... hati Jimin berdarah oleh rasa sakit.

Tetapi Hoseok rupanya belum selesai, masih ada lagi rasa sakit yang akan mengoyak-koyak hati Jimin. " Kemudian Tuan Suga mengejar anda... dia menemui kakek dan nenek anda, mengatakan akan mengambil anda untuk mengemban pesan dari ayah kandung anda, Tuan Namjoon. Tentu saja kakek dan nenek anda menolaknya. Mereka melarang Tuan Suga mendekati anda selamanya, selain itu mereka takut akan terjadi skandal karena Jin sedang berada di puncak ketenarannya..." Kemudian, Tuan Yoongi berhasil bangkit lagi, dia menenggelamkan Tuan Suga dan berusaha memperbaiki semuanya. Bayangkan kesedihan yang dirasakan Tuan Yoongi ketika menyadari bahwa orangtua angkatnya, kakak angkatnya dibunuh dengan tangannya sendiri, dan dia tak kuasa mencegahnya." Hoseok menarik napas panjang. "Saya ada di sisi Tuan Yoongi waktu itu, beliau sangat menderita..."

Karena itulah Yoongi tampak sangat menyesal. Jimin bisa merasakan betapa sayangnya Yoongi kepada keluarga angkatnya. Memiliki monster tersebut di dalam dirinya dan tidak bisa mengendalikannya... rasanya pasti sangat menyiksa.

"Tetapi ternyata Tuan Suga tidak kalah. Dia hanya memutuskan duduk dan menunggu hingga saatnya tepat. Dialah yang menyebabkan kakek anda meninggal..."

"Tetapi kakekku meninggal karena sakit... dia meninggal di rumah... tidak mungkin Suga

yang membunuhnya."

"Tuan Suga yang membunuhnya. Karena kakek anda mengancam agar dia tidak berurusan lagi dengan anda." Hoseok menatap Jimin lurus-lurus, "Anda ingat pembantu rumah tangga di rumah anda, yang bersedia digaji murah untuk membersihkan rumah kakek dan nenek anda?"

Jimin ingat. Pembantu itu, perempuan setengah baya yang datang di pagi hari dan pulang ketika menjelang malam. Untuk memasak dan membersihkan rumah mereka, serta mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaan rumah tangga.

"Pembantu itu adalah orang suruhan Tuan Suga. Dia jugalah yang memotret anda setiap saat tanpa ketahuan dan mengirimkannya secara berkala kepada Tuan Suga."

Jimin ingat album foto yang ditunjukkan Yoongi kepadanya, hanya ada tiga dan semuanya berisi kumpulan foto masa kecilnya yang dikirimkan oleh kakek neneknya sendiri kepada Namjoon, ayahnya.

"Kakek dan nenek anda berhenti mengirimkan foto setelah Namjoon meninggal. Jadi Tuan Suga mengirimkan pegawainya untuk mengawasi dan mengirimkan foto-foto anda kepadanya. Dia punya delapan album besar berisi foto anda."

Dan yang Yoongi tunjukkan kepadanya hanya tiga album. Jimin membatin. Menunggu Hoseok melemparkan bom yang lebih besar itu kepadanya.

"Pembantu anda yang memasukkan racun yang tidak terdeteksi kepada makanan kakek anda... dia memberikannya sedikit demi sedikit kepada kakek anda sehingga kondisi kakek anda menurun dan makin melemah, hingga pada akhirnya meninggal dunia."

Mata Jimin terasa panas mendengarkan informasi itu. Oh betapa kejamnya Suga, lelaki itu melindas nyawa siapapun yang menghalanginya dengan kejam, sangat kejam!

"Tuan Suga berpikir bahwa dengan meninggalnya kakek anda. Dia bisa membujuk nenek anda untuk menyerahkan anda di bawah perwaliannya. Tetapi nenek anda sama keras kepalanya dengan kakek anda, mungkin dia melihat ada aura jahat di dalam aura Tuan Suga, sehingga bahkan ia menawari nenek anda uang, tetapi nenek anda menolaknya mentah-mentah...bahkan nenek anda mulai mencari informasi tentang Tuan Suga, dan

hampir menemukan kejanggalan atas kematian suaminya .Sayangnya, Tuan Suga sudah menginstruksikan untuk membunuh nenek anda juga. Tubuh nenek anda makin melemah, dan ketika dia menyadari bahwa kakek anda dan dia diracun, semua sudah terlambat, dia bahkan terlalu lemah untuk memperingatkan anda ..."

Jimin ingat neneknya terus menangis, tetapi kondisi neneknya sangat lemah sehingga jangankan berkata-kata, menelan ludahpun sangat sulit dilakukan neneknya. Waktu itu Jimin berpikir bahwa neneknya menangisi kakeknya, bahwa kondisinya melemah karena patah hati. Jimin tidak berpikir bahwa gejala penyakit kakek dan neneknya sama persis, kondisi tubuh yang menua diikuti kerusakan organ-organ vitalnya, ginjal, paru-paru, jantung, dan kemudian syarafnya... Apakah waktu itu neneknya menangisinya? Karena neneknya tidak bisa memperingatkannya? Air mata Jimin menetes di pipinya mengingat penderitaan neneknya di saat-saat terakhirnya. Suga sungguh kejam. Lelaki itu tak punya hati. Dia seperti iblis yang jahat dan tiba-tiba kebencian memuncak di hati Jimin. Lelaki itu telah merenggut seluruh keluarganya, seluruh keluarganya!

"Apakah Suga juga yang membunuh ibuku?"

Hoseok menganggukkan kepalanya, "Nona Jin berada di tempat yang salah dan waktu yang salah. Tuan Suga mengejarnya hanya untuk memasukkanmu ke rumah ini. Kemudian nona Jin menemukan album foto anda tanpa sengaja, membuat Tuan Suga marah..." Hoseok menatap Jimin yang berurai air mata dengan sedih, "Tuan Suga... mendorong Nona Jin jatuh dari tangga."

Pemandangan mengerikan itu berkelebat di benak Jimin. Ibunya yang sudah menjadi mayat, terbaring dengan posisi aneh bersimbah darah di bawah tangga. Ekspresinya ketakutan... Suga benar-benar kejam dan menakutkan. Tiba-tiba Jimin menyadari bahwa dia terjebak di rumah ini bersama Suga.

"Kenapa Yoongi mengurung diri di ruang kerjanya?" Jimin menyadari firasat buruk itu.

Hoseok menghela napas panjang, "Karena Tuan Suga makin kuat dari hari ke hari...

dia..bisa saja bangkit dan mendesak Tuan Yoongi... Tuan Yoongi meminta saya mempersiapkan kalau ini semua terjadi."

Jimin gemetar. Dia takut, dia telah mendengar kisah kekejaman Suga. Dan sekarang dia hanya bergantung pada kekuatan Yoongi. Bagaimana kalau Yoongi kalah dan Suga menguasainya?

"Saya merencanakan pelarian anda. Seharusnya tidak secepat ini. Tetapi sepertinya kita harus bergerak cepat. Malam ini anda harus bersiap-siap." Hoseok bergumam dengan gelisah. Jimin menyadari Hoseok gemetar. Lelaki itu ketakutan. Sama seperti dirinya.

Takut kepada Suga yang mengerikan.

 _-to be continued_


	8. Chapter 8

_From The Darkness Side_

 _Original Story by Santhy Agatha_

 _Disclaimer :_

Saya hanya me-remake novel ini dengan cast favorit saya;yoonmin (BTS). Sebagian kecil dari cerita ini saya rubah demi terciptanya _feel_ yang tepat.

 _ **Caution!**_

Novel/tulisan ini merupakan rated **dewasa (M)** , jadi diharapkan bagi yang belum mencukupi batas umur minimal dilarang membaca.

 **Genderswitch for Jimin and Jin**. Jadi mohon maaf apabila cast tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian.

 **BTS YOONMIN (Yoongi x Jimin )**

Min Yoongi

Kami ini dua yang menjadi satu. Satu yang terdiri dari dua. Aku tak tega membiarkanmu mencintaiku, karena dengan begitu, kau harus bisa mencintai sisi jahatku. Dan sisi jahatku ini, sangat sulit untuk dicintai.

"Bukankah cinta juga sama? Aku selalu berpikir bahwa cinta hanyalah bentuk puitis dari obsesi dan keinginan untuk memiliki satu sama lain."

-Min Suga-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **BAB** **8**

"Anda harus bersikap biasa saja supaya lolos malam ini. Tuan Suga bisa saja sudah menguasai tubuh Tuan Yoongi, dan dia berpura-pura. Dia sangat ahli kalau berpura-pura...

sama seperti yang dulu dilakukanya kepada keluarga angkatnya. Anda harus sangat waspada, dan bersandiwara. Jangan sampai Tuan Suga tahu bahwa anda sudah tahu semuanya. Rencana kita bisa gagal."

Jantung Jimin berdebar liar. Melarikan diri? Rasanya begitu menakutkan melarikan diri dari sosok mengerikan seperti Suga. Jimin ketakutan. "Aku akan berusaha Hoseok." Jimin berusaha tampak tenang, "Terima kasih karena sudah melakukan ini semua untukku, aku tahu kau bertaruh nyawa di sini."

Hoseok tersenyum lembut, sebuah ekspresi yang akhirnya ditunjukkannya setelah sekian lama memasang wajah datar. "Anda tahu, saya menyesal karena anda harus kehilangan seluruh keluarga anda. Dan saya sangat setia kepada Tuan Yoongi... beliau.. beliau sungguh-sungguh mencintai anda. Beliau yang merencanakan ini semua untuk menyelamatkan anda, kalau beliau sudah tidak mampu menahan Tuan Suga lagi."

Perkataan Hoseok terasa menusuk hatinya, membuatnya terasa nyeri. Yoongi mencintainya, dan Jimin juga mencintai Yoongi. Semula hanya sesederhana itu, tetapi ternyata tidak. Yoongi... dia satu dengan Suga... dan merekalah yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian seluruh keluarganya. Bagaimana mungkin Jimin bisa tetap mencintai Yoongi setelah ini? Tetapi Jimin memang mencintai Yoongi, jauh di dalam hatinya dia menyadari bahwa Yoongi telah mencuri seluruh hatinya, dengan segala kelembutannya, sikap tegasnya, kasih sayangnya. Jimin mencintai Yoongi, meskipun waktu itu dia tidak tahu bahwa Yoongi mempunyai alter ego bernama Suga yang begitu kejam...

Begitu Jimin pergi, Hoseok langsung menelepon Taehyung, dia sudah menyimpan nomor itu dari hasil penyelidikannya.

"Halo?"

"Ini Hoseok."

" _Well_ , Hoseok, uang yang ada di amplop ini banyak sekali..."

"Anda akan membutuhkannya nanti. Malam ini saya membutuhkan anda untuk bersembunyi di sudut dekat pagar rumah Tuan Yoongi. Saya akan menyelundupkan Nona Jimin keluar malam ini."

"Malam ini?" Taehyung merenung, tidak menyangka mereka akan menjalankan rencana ini secepat itu. Dia belum menyiapkan segalanya. Tetapi mungkin dia bisa menaruh Jimin di apartemennya dulu. Atau di hotel dan menyamarkannya.

"Keadaan menjadi gawat." Hoseok berbicara pelan dan waspada dengan keadaan sekelilingnya, "Saya harap anda siap di posisi. Tepat jam dua belas malam."

"Oke. Aku akan siap."

"Jimin kau ada di mana?" Yoongi mencari-cari Jimin. Untunglah Jimin sudah naik ke atas dan masuk ke kamarnya. Dengan gugup dia menghela napas panjang, lalu membuka pintu kamarnya.

Yoongi tampak sangat tampan berdiri di sana. Dengan sweater abu-abu dan celana gelap warna hitam. Lelaki itu sepertinya habis mandi karena rambutnya basah.

Yoongi tersenyum lembut ketika menyadari bahwa Jimin sedang mengamati rambutnya yang basah, "Aku berenang tadi." Gumamnya pelan, "Sebenarnya ingin mengajakmu, tetapi kau sepertinya ada di kamar sedang beristirahat. Aku tak mau mengganggumu."

 _Ini Yoongi atau Suga yang sedang berpura-pura?_ Jimin mengernyit. Bagaimanapun,sebelum dia bisa menentukan kepribadian siapa yang sedang menguasai tubuh Ini. Jimin harus berhati-hati.

"Kenapa kau mengernyitkan keningmu?" Yoongi menyentuh lembut dahi Jimin dan mengelusnya, "Kau sakit?"

Kesempatan. Jimin langsung menyambarnya, "Iya.. aku sedikit pusing, aku mendapatkan haidku siang ini. Kalau hari pertama rasanya sedikit tidak nyaman..." Jimin berdoa dalam hati semoga kebohongannya tidak terbaca, dia tidak pandai berbohong, dan dia tidak sedang mendapatkan haid. Tetapi dengan berpura-pura sedang haid, setidaknya dia bisa mengamankan dirinya kalau-kalau Yoongi mengajaknya bercinta malam ini. Selain itu, malam ini dia harus berada di kamarnya sendiri. Karena Hoseok akan merencanakan pelarian untuknya malam ini.

"Kau sedang berhalangan?" Yoongi tampak terkejut, dia lalu menatap Jimin penuh arti, "Jadi malam ini sepertinya kita tidak bisa bermesraan."

Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya, menatap Yoongi menyesal, "Maafkan aku, Yoongi."

"Hey, jangan minta maaf. Tidak apa-apa. Seks bukan hal utama untukku." Yoongi meraih Jimin ke dalam pelukannya, "Aku senang bersamamu, malam ini kita bisa berpelukan, hanya berpelukan saja di kamarku."

 _Tidak, mereka tidak boleh berpelukan di kamar Yoongi_. "Aku.. mungkin aku lebih baikmalam ini tidur di kamarku sendiri, Yoongi... kau tahu... perempuan biasanya tidak nyaman ketika mengalami haid hari pertamanya.."

Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya, menatap Jimin dalam-dalam, lalu tatapannya berubah lembut dan penuh pengertian. Lelaki itu masih memeluk Jimin erat dan mengecup pucuk hidupnya dengan sayang.

"Tentu saja sayang, aku mengerti. Aku akan menunggu dengan sedikit frustasi." Yoongi terkekeh menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Jimin menenggelamkan wajahnya di pelukan Yoongi. Oh Astaga. Lelaki ini terasa sama...

terasa sangat Yoongi, aromanya, tatapan lembutnya, kasih sayangnya. Mungkinkah dia bukan Yoongi?

Sejenak Jimin terlena. Tetapi kemudian dia teringat peringatan Hoseok. Mereka tidak tahu siapa yang sekarang berdiri di depan Jimin. Kalau memang ini benar-benar Yoongi,dia akan dengan rela melepaskan Jimin untuk pergi. Dan kalau ini Suga... lelaki itu akan mengamuk kalau tahu Jimin sudah pergi, setidaknya Jimin sudah menyelamatkan dirinya.

"Kita akan makan malam di luar." Yoongi tersenyum, menyampaikan kabar itu dengan gembira. Jimin mengangkat kepalanya, tiba-tiba merasa senang. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak keluar dari rumah Yoongi, meskipun segala kebutuhannya tercukupi dan hiburan yang disediakan untuknya lebih dari cukup, pergi keluar terasa begitu menyenangkan.

"Benarkah? Ke mana?"

"Ke restoran favoritku, di sana sangat _private_ sehingga kita tidak perlu mencemaskan wartawan. Para pengawalku akan menjaga kita dengan sangat ketat."

Itu berarti Jimin juga dijaga supaya tidak punya kesempatan melarikan diri. Sebenarnya kesempatannya keluar malam ini sudah tidak penting lagi, karena dia tahu malam ini dia

akan menghirup kebebasannya .Tetapidiaharus.tampak bahagia, kalau tidak Yoongi akan curiga. Jadi dipeluknya Yoongi, berakting seolah bahagia.

Mereka makan malam di sebuah restaurant yang benar-benar _private_. Di lantai delapan sebuah hotel bintang lima. Mereka keluar dengan mobil Yoongi yang berkaca gelap. Jimin melihat di belakang mereka ada setidaknya tiga mobil pengawal Yoongi yang mengikuti.

"Kau senang?" Yoongi tersenyum kepada Jimin ketika hidangan pembuka sudah datang. Jimin mencicipinya dan memutuskan dia menyukainya.

"Ya Yoongi, terima kasih."

Yoongi menatapnya dengan lembut dan intens, "Aku senang kalau kau bahagia Jimin, kau tahu kebahagiaanmu adalah tujuan hidupku."

Apakah ini Yoongi? Jimin menatap ragu. Suga tidak akan mengatakan hal seperti ini kepadanya bukan? Tetapi bukankah Suga diam-diam mengamati jauh di kedalaman jiwa Yoongi? Dia pasti tahu apa yang harus Yoongi katakan untuk membuat Jimin terpedaya, menyamar sebagai Yoongi sangat mudah bagi Suga.

"Kenapa kau sedikit kaku malam ini kepadaku sayang? Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Suara Yoongi menyentakkan Jimin yang sedang sibuk mengaduk-aduk makanannya. Oh, apakah terlihat jelas dia berbeda? Gawat. Tidak boleh begitu. Kalau yang di depannya ini Suga, lelaki itu akan menyadari bahwa dia sudah tahu segalanya. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Suga kepadanya setelahnya? Paling aman adalah membuat Yoongi ataupun Suga, siapapun yang di sana yakin bahwa Jimin tidak tahu apa-apa.

Dengan tatapan meminta maaf, Jimin menatap ke arah Suga, "Maafkan aku... hari pertama haid biasanya membuatku sedikit tidak enak badan."

'Oh iya. Aku lupa." Yoongi menatap Jimin menyesal, "Maafkan aku, waktunya tidak tepat ya."

Jimin menatap lembut ke arah Yoongi. "Tidak apa-apa Yoongi aku yang meminta maaf."

Jimin merasakan jantungnya berdegup liar. Dia akan meninggalkan Yoongi malam ini. Melarikan diri dari Suga. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi ke depannya. Pasrah kepada rencana Hoseok.

Malam itu Jimin sudah berpakaian lengkap dia menyiapkan sedikit bawaannya. Gaun dan pakaian paling sederhana yang dia bawa, dan sepasang sepatu datar yang paling tidak mencolok. Sisanya, gaun-gaun indah dan segala perlengkapannya yang dibelikan oleh Yoongi untuknya, dia tinggalkan tergantung di atas lemari.

 _Malam ini adalah malam pelariannya._

Jimin merasa sangat gugup. Gugup dan takut. Takut rencana Hoseok gagal. Takut dia harus bertahan di rumah ini, bersama Suga yang telah mengalahkan Yoongi.

Ah... Yoongi. Tiba-tiba matanya terasa panas dan ingin menangis. Kenangannya bersama Yoongi adalah kenangan yang indah. Jimin sungguh-sungguh mencintai Yoongi, kebersamaan mereka memang singkat, tetapi sepenuh hatinya. Dia tidak akan merasakan itu kepada lelaki lain. Tidak akan pernah bisa sedalam yang Jimin rasakan kepada Yoongi.

Ketukan di pintunya begitu pelan, tetapi dalam keheningan itu membuat Jimin melonjak kaget. Dia termangu sejenak. Itu Hoseok? Atau Yoongi?

Dengan hati-hati dia membuka kunci pintu, berdoa supaya Hoseok yang ada di depan pintunya. Dan syukurlah doanya dikabulkan. Hoseok yang ada di sana, membawa bungkusan warna hitam.

"Pakailah baju ini. Cepat." Suaranya berbisik pelan, penuh kehati-hatian.

Jimin masuk kembali ke kamar dan buru-buru mengenakan pakaian itu. Itu pakaian pelayan pria. Jimin mengikat rambutnya dengan karet yang disediakan, lalu memasukkan rambutnya ke dalam jaket pelayannya. Sekilas dia melirik ke kaca. Penampilannya mirip seperti anak lelaki yang masih remaja.

Dia segera keluar dan menemui Hoseok yang masih menunggu di depan pintu dengan gelisah, dibawanya kantong tas kecilnya yang berisi pakaiannya seadanya. Hoseok lalu mengajaknya melangkah pelan menuju tangga. Mereka harus melewati kamar Yoongi untuk menuju tangga. Jantung Jimin berdebar kencang seperti mau pecah ketika melangkah melewati pintu kamar Yoongi. Dia sempat melirik ke arah bawah pintu Yoongi dan menyadari kalau kamar itu gelap dan hening. Sepertinya Yoongi sedang tertidur. Syukurlah.

Mereka melangkah menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati. Hoseok mengajak Jimin keluar, banyak pengawal Yoongi yang berkeliling di sekitar taman. Hoseok mengajak Jimin berjalan pelan mengitari rumah menuju gudang di halaman belakang. Hoseok mengambil

sebuah drum sampah besar dan dengan susah payah mengangkatnya ke sebuah gerobak kecil yang disandarkan di pinggiran gudang. Dia menyuruh Jimin mengikutinya ke arah sebuah pintu kecil di samping.

Mereka berpapasan dengan salah satu penjaga keamanan yang berpatroli, Jimin bersikap gugup tetapi Hoseok tersenyum dan menyapa penjaga keamanan itu dengan santai,

"Hai Youngjae, malam yang dingin ya."

Lelaki yang dipanggil Youngjae itu tersenyum, Jimin begidik ngeri melihat apa yang terselip di pinggang lelaki itu. Itu sudah pasti sebuah pistol, sebuah pistol yang sangat mengerikan.

"Hai Hoseok. Malam membuang sampah? Sepertinya kau kemalaman ya? Dan kenapa tidak menyuruh salah satu anak pelayan melakukannya?"

Hoseok terkekeh, "Aku tertidur dan lupa kalau sampah harus dikeluarkan setiap hari Jumat. Dan anak pelayan ini baru jadi aku harus membimbingnya."

Youngjae tertawa. "Menyebalkan memang. Tapi setelah ini kau bisa tidur, sementara aku harus berjaga semalaman."

"Tapi kau kan sudah tidur seharian tadi sementara aku berkeliaran mengurusi rumah." Hoseok menyahut dengan sebal. Kedua lelaki itu tertawa bersama, sementara Jimin berdiri dengan gugup di tepi gerobak. Kemudian Youngjae menepuk pundak Hoseok dan berpamitan pergi.

Hoseok sangat gugup, dibalik sikapnya yang tenang, Jimin melihatnya berkeringat, padahal malam ini sangat dingin. Lelaki itu mengajak Jimin berhati-hati berjalan-jalan menuju ke arah pintu samping. Mereka berdiri di sana dan Hoseok membuka grendel pintu samping itu. Dan dalam sekejap pintu itu terbuka.

"Lari..." Hoseok berbisik, "Ada mobil yang menunggu anda di ujung sana. Dia orang baik. Dia akan menjaga anda. Ini uang untuk pegangan anda, ini dari tabungan investasi Tuan Yoongi atas sebuah peternakan yang diberikan kepada saya. Saya sudah menyiapkan uang itu untuk anda, saya harap uang itu cukup." Hoseok meletakkan amplop tebal berisi uang ke tangan Jimin.

"Anda sendiri... bagaimana dengan anda?" Jimin kaget, tidak menyangka bahwa Hoseok tidak akan ikut lari bersamanya. Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Jimin dengan menyesal,

"Saya tidak bisa ikut memperlambat anda. Dan Tuan Suga akan bisa melacak saya." Dia menatap Jimin dengan sedih, "Lari. Dan berhati-hatilah."

Jimin menatap Hoseok dengan mata berkaca-kaca, 'Terima kasih." Dia berbisik pelan, lalu membalikkan badan. Berlari dan tidak menoleh ke belakang lagi.

Hoseok melangkah hati-hati, memasuki pintu rumah Min Yoongi yang mewah itu. _Lobby_ sangat gelap ketika malam. Berusaha tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun, Hoseokmenutup pintu itu.

"Senang Hoseok karena berhasil membodohi tuanmu?"

Suara itu datang dari kegelapan, dan membuat Hoseok terperanjat. Benar-benar terperanjat. Dia melihat ke atas dan seketika itu gemetar.

Tuan Yoongi... _oh Tidak!_ Itu Tuan Suga berdiri di ujung atas tangga, dengan jubah tidur hitam. Lelaki itu tampak seperti hantu yang muncul dari kegelapan malam, dengan pakaian hitam-hitam dan aura gelap menakutkan yang menyelubunginya. Seakan-akan ingin mempermainkan ketakutan Hoseok, dia melangkah pelan-pelan menuruni tangga.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?" Suga tersenyum kepada Hoseok, senyum membunuh yang kejam. "Aku berpura-pura sebagai Yoongi malam ini. Dan Jimin bertingkah ketakutan. Dia bilang dia sedang haid untuk menolakku. Tetapi tentu saja aku tahu dia bohong. Ketika kalian mengendap-endap melewati kamarku, aku hampir tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa. Dan aku mengawasimu sampai kau melepaskan Jimin lewat pintu samping..."

"Ke... kenapa anda tidak mencegah kami kalau anda sudah tahu?" Suara Hoseok tertelan ludahnya, dia sangat ketakutan. Ini sangat tidak dia sangka, dia pikir semuanya sudah teratur dan sangat rapi. Sama sekali tidak disangkanya kalau Tuan Suga sudah mengetahui semua rencananya.

"Karena aku ingin melihat sejauh mana kau mengkhianatiku." Suga masih mempertahankan suara tenangnya yang penuh senyum, "Dan ternyata kau tidak berpikir panjang untuk mengkhianatiku." Lelaki itu sudah berdiri di ujung tangga dan sekarang melangkah mendekati Hoseok, pelan-pelan sampai kemudian berdiri di dekatnya, menjulang tinggi dan begitu mengintimidasi. "Apa yang diberikan Tuanmu Yoongi itu sehingga kau begitu setia kepadanya?"

"An... anda bisa membunuh saya sekarang." Hoseok bergumam, pasrah mungkin memang

sudah saatnya dia mati.

Tetapi Suga malahan tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar kata-kata Suga, "Membunuhmu? Setelah pengkhianatan yang kau lakukan? Tidak Hoseok, aku tidak sebaik itu kepadamu. Kalau kau mati, kau tidak akan menderita." Suga mengarahkan tangannya ke leher Hoseok dan mencengkeramnya, Hoseok memejamkan matanya ketakutan, lelaki ini akan mencekiknya dan meremukkan lehernya, "Walaupun aku sangat ingin mencekikmu, tetapi tidak akan kulakukan. Itu terlalu mudah untukmu." Suga melepaskan tangannya dari leher Hoseok. Lalu melangkah mundur memberi Hoseok ruang untuk bernapas, sebelum menjatuhkan bom mengerikan itu kepada Hoseok,

"Apakah kau ingat ancamanku Hoseok? Bahwa aku tidak akan melepaskan anak, menantu, dan cucumu, kalau kau mengkhianatiku?"

Wajah Hoseok pucat pasi, dia langsung panik. Suga bisa menemukan anak dan cucunya? Bagaimana mungkin? Sudah jauh-jauh hari dia menyuruh mereka pergi secara hati-hati dan rahasia.. seharusnya mereka tidak akan pernah terlacak!

"Aku tahu kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa menemukan keluargamu, yang telah kau coba sembunyikan dengan begitu ahli." Suga terkekeh, "Seperti yang kulakukan kepada kakek dan nenek Jimin, aku menempatkan pegawaiku untuk menyamar sebagai _babby sitter_ keluarga. Dan dia melapor kepadaku, ketika keluargamu berusaha pindahdengan terburu-buru. Kau tak menyangka itu bukan?"

Hoseok sungguh tak menyangka. Bukankah seharusnya Tuan Yoongi memperingatkannya kalau itu terjadi?

"Kau tak mengerti ya?" Suga menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menatap Hoseok seolah-olah lelaki itu orang bodoh, "Aku lebih kuat dari Yoongi. Kalau Yoongi sadar, aku bisa berdiri di sudut dan mengamati semuanya. Tetapi kalau aku sadar. Yoongi tertidur. Jadi aku bisa melakukan apapun sesukaku dan Yoongi tidak akan ingat apapun, tetapi ketika Yoongi melakukan sesuatu, aku akan tahu." Tatapan Suga berubah kejam dan marah, senyumnya menghilang, "Dan ketika aku tahu keluargamu akan pergi. Aku mengutus Kai mencegat mereka dan menahan mereka di sebuah gudang tua di pinggir kota..." Matanya bersinar, tampak puas, "Dan sekarang gudang itu sedang terbakar habis dilalap api karena kau sudah berani mengkhianatiku..."

"Tidak! Tidaaakkk!" Hoseok menjerit, tidak percaya akan semuanya, tidak percaya akan kekejaman Suga.

Suga tertawa pelan, tawa yang kejam. "Aku menyuruh Kai membakar gudang itu sementara mereka terikat hidup-hidup di dalam sana..."

"Tidaaak... tidaaak kau iblis! Kau iblis yang kejam! Aku akan membunuhmu!" dengan histeris Hoseok mencoba menyerang Suga, tetapi tentu saja lelaki itu bukan tandingannya. Suga muda dan prima dan dipenuhi insting membunuh, dengan mudah Suga menelikung Hoseok dan mengunci kedua tangannya ke belakang.

"Tuan Yoongimu yang kau puja itu sudah tidak dapat menolongmu." Suga mendesis lirih, "Katakan kepadaku kau menyuruh Jimin kabur kemana...dan siapa yang membantumu di luar sana."

Hoseok menangis, bercucuran air mata. Karena kesalahannya, anak, menantu, dan cucunya menjadi korban. Sekarang hidupnya tidak ada artinya lagi, dia tak akan memberikan kepuasan kepada iblis jahat ini untuk menelan korban lagi.

"Lebih baik bunuh saya sekarang."

Suga tersenyum, "Terserah. Dengan atau tanpa bantuanmu, aku akan menemukan Jimin." Dia menekan tangan Hoseok yang ditelikungnya di belakang punggung laki-laki itu. Dan kemudian menekannya hingga suara patah terdengar keras, Jeritan keras Hoseok membahana ke seluruh ruangan membuat beberapa pelayan tergopoh-gopoh berlarian keluar dari ruangan mereka. Semuanya tertegun melihat tuan mereka melepaskan tubuh Hoseok yang langsung terjatuh ke lantai. Mereka memandang ngeri tangan Hoseok yang lunglai dalam posisi aneh. Tuan mereka telah mematahkan kedua tangan Hoseok!

Suga menatap Hoseok tanpa belas kasihan, lalu dia memerintahkan kepada salah seorang pelayannya. "Bawa dia ke rumah sakit." Diliriknya para pengawalnya yang berdatangan, "Dan jaga dia dalam pengawalan ketat, dia tidak boleh berbicara dengan siapapun selama di rumah sakit."

Lalu Suga membalikkan badan dan menaiki tangga, terdengar suaranya memasuki kamarnya dan pintu kamarnya dibanting dengan keras. Sementara beberapa pelayan langsung berusaha mengangkat Hoseok dan memapahnya untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Mobil itu menunggu di sudut yang gelap. Dan setengah berlari Jimin menghampirinya dengan ragu. Taehyung yang sudah menunggu di balik kemudi melongokkan kepalanya,

"Jimin?" Jimin langsung menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung, "Masuklah." Lelaki itu membukakan kunci pintu penumpang untuk Jimin. Mobil langsung melaju kencang menembus kegelapan malam.

"Pria tua itu... Hoseok... diatidakikut?"

Taehyung menjalankan kemudi sambil melirik ke arah Jimin yang masih gemetaran. Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggenggam erat amplop cokelat yang diberikan oleh Hoseok. Benaknya kalut memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada lelaki tua yang baik hati itu. Apakah Suga akan membunuhnya? Jimin berharap yang tadi itu benar-benar Yoongi. Yoongi akan menghargai usaha Hoseok melepaskan Jimin, dan itu berarti Hoseok akan selamat. Tetapi kalau yang tadi itu Suga, maka... Jimin memejamkan matanya, tidak berani membayangkan. Semoga Tuhan melindungi Hoseok di sana.

Mobil berhenti di sebuah kawasan apartemen di pinggiran kota. Taehyung memasukkan mobilnya ke parkiran di basemen apartemen dan mengajak Jimin keluar,

"Ayo, malam ini kita menginap di apartemenku dulu. Besok akan kuantar kau kepada temanku yang akan membantu pelarianmu ke luar negeri."

K e luar negeri? Jimin membelalakkan matanya. Terkejut dengan kata-kata Taehyung. Sementara itu Taehyung terkekeh melihat reaksi Jimin.

"Lelaki tua itu tidak mengatakan kepadamu ya." Taehyung melangkah ke area lift di basemen dan mengajak Jimin. Pintu lift terbuka beberapa saat dan mereka masuk, liftpun bergerak ke atas, "Hoseok menyuruhku membantumu melarikan diri ke luar negeri. Dia bilang Min Yoongi sedang mengejarmu karena dia gila dan terobsesi menjadikanmu pengganti Jin." Taehyung menatap Jimin, mencoba mencari informasi tetapi ekspresi Jimin tetap datar meski wajahnya pucat pasi.

Jadi informasi itu yang diberikan Hoseok kepada penolongnya ini. Hoseok pasti punya alasan sendiri merahasiakan informasi kepada lelaki di depannya, dan Jimin memutuskan akan mengikuti arus.

Taehyung mengawasi Jimin, dia seorang wartawan dan dia tergelitik untuk bertanya, "Aku penasaran kenapa kepala pelayan Min Yoongi sangat serius untuk membantumu melepaskan diri."

Jimin tergeragap, tapi langsung menjawab sekenanya, "Dia sahabat kakekku."

Taehyung rupanya bisa menerima jawaban Jimin. Pada saat itu pintu lift terbuka di lantai dua puluh tujuh. Taehyung mengajak Jimin keluar dari lift dan menuju kamar apartemennya di tempat yang paling ujung.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf kalau kamarku berantakan. Maklum, kamar bujangan yang tidak tersentuh wanita." Lelaki itu memutar bola matanya dan membuka kunci pintunya, "Oke silahkan masuk."

Jimin memasuki ruangan apartemen yang cukup luas itu.. Sebenarnya kondisinya tidak seburuk yang dikatakan Taehyung. Apartemen itu cukup rapi untuk ukuran penghuni lelaki.

"Ada dua kamar di sini. Kau bisa memakai kamar kecil di sebelah sana itu. Kamar itu kosong. Dan semoga nyaman, besok kita akan berkendara lama, jadi beristirahatlah." Taehyung mempersilahkan. Sebenarnya dia sudah gatal ingin mewawancarai Jimin. Wawancara langsung dengan Jimin pasti akan menjadi berita eksklusif baginya. Karena tidak ada yang bisa melakukannya selain dirinya. Taehyung membayangkan betapa para wartawan lain akan iri dengannya.

Jimin mengucapkan terima kasih dengan gugup. Lalu memasuki kamar kecil itu. Sementara Taehyung termenung sambil menatap pintu kamar Jimin yang tertutup.

Hoseok telah menjanjikan berita eksklusif untuknya, berita tentang ayah kandung Jimin. Tetapi Taehyung memiliki berita itu sendiri di rumahnya. Seorang wartawan akan sangat bodoh kalau melewatkan kesempatan ini.

Dia berjalan mondar mandir di kamarnya. Min Yoongi tampaknya punya segalanya. Dan kalau pelayannya saja bisa memberikan uang yang begitu banyak untuk kerjasamanya. Bayangkan apa yang bisa diberikan oleh Min Yoongi sendiri kepadanya. Taehyung terdiam, menimbang-nimbang. Kalau dia menyerahkan Jimin kepada Min Yoongi, lelaki itu pasti akan memberikan imbalan yang banyak. Dan Taehyung akan bisa memuat berita tentang itu... tentang skandal Min Yoongi yang menahan Jimin dan berusaha menjadikannya pengganti Jin, dia bisa menggunakannya untuk mengancam Min Yoongi, dan kemudian dia pasti akan menerima uang tutup mulut yang banyak.

Taehyung tergoda, sungguh-sungguh tergoda. Tetapi pikirannya masih dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan tentang siapa ayah kandung Jimin. Dia menghela napas panjang, Kalau Hoseok yang notabene pelayan Min Yoongi bisa mengetahui informasi itu, itu berarti Min Yoongi mungkin juga tahu. Taehyung tersenyum. Dia harus bisa membujuk Min Yoongi untuk bekerjasama dengannya.

Taehyung tahu nama perusahaan Min Yoongi... dia berusaha menelepon kantor itu. Tetapi tidak ada yang mengangkat. Dia tersambung dengan mesin perekam pesan kantor.

Lelaki itu menarik napas, sambil melirik ke arah kamar Jimin. _Well_ , maafkan aku Jimin. Aku bagaikan ikan hiu yang diberi umpan. Tentu saja aku akan memilih umpan yang lebih besar.

Dengan tenang, Taehyung meninggalkan pesan di mesin perekam pesan kantor Min Yoongi itu,

"Hai. Min Yoongi. Saya wartawan tabloid terkenal yang ingin meliput anda. Kalau anda menyetujui kerjasama untuk wawancara eksklusif, saya akan memberikan informasi tentang seseorang bernama Jimin kepada anda. Saya yakin nama itu punya arti buat anda.".

Lalu Taehyung mematikan ponselnya dan menunggu. Senyumnya mengembang, uang besar akan datang kepadanya, tidak disangkanya dia seberuntung itu.

 _-to be continued_


	9. Chapter 9

_From The Darkness Side_

 _Original Story by Santhy Agatha_

 _Disclaimer :_

Saya hanya me-remake novel ini dengan cast favorit saya;yoonmin (BTS). Sebagian kecil dari cerita ini saya rubah demi terciptanya _feel_ yang tepat.

 _ **Caution!**_

Novel/tulisan ini merupakan rated **dewasa (M)** , jadi diharapkan bagi yang belum mencukupi batas umur minimal dilarang membaca.

 **Genderswitch for Jimin and Jin**. Jadi mohon maaf apabila cast tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian.

 **BTS YOONMIN (Yoongi x Jimin )**

Min Yoongi

Kami ini dua yang menjadi satu. Satu yang terdiri dari dua. Aku tak tega membiarkanmu mencintaiku, karena dengan begitu, kau harus bisa mencintai sisi jahatku. Dan sisi jahatku ini, sangat sulit untuk dicintai.

"Bukankah cinta juga sama? Aku selalu berpikir bahwa cinta hanyalah bentuk puitis dari obsesi dan keinginan untuk memiliki satu sama lain."

-Min Suga-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **BAB** **9**

Pagi harinya Suga mendengarkan pesan itu, yang diantarkan langsung oleh Kai, orang kepercayaannya yang sangat setia kepadanya. Kai bertubuh ramping dan pucat, tetapi lelaki itu memiliki keahlian membunuh yang sangat hebat. Suga pernah menyelamatkan nyawanya dalam satu insiden dan lelaki itu mengabdikan kesetiaannya kepada Suga. _Kepada Suga_ , bukan kepada Yoongi. Kalaupun dia melaksanakan perintah Yoongi, itukarena dia tahu Suga ada di dalam diri Yoongi. Kai adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang tahu bahwa Min Yoongi memiliki kepribadian ganda.

"Apakah kau sudah tahu di mana wartawan bodoh bernama Taehyung itu tinggal?"

"Saya sudah tahu."

"Bagus. Kau dapat nomor kontaknya?"

Kai mengangguk dan tanpa kata meletakkan sebuah kertas bertuliskan nomor ke meja Suga,

Suga menelepon nomor itu. Suara Taehyung terdengar ragu menjawab di telepon itu.

"Ya?"

"Ini Min Yoongi." Suara Suga dingin dan tenang. "Katakan penawaranmu."

"Sebentar saya keluar dulu." Taehyung tampak keluar dengan hati-hati, membuat Suga langsung tahu, Jimin ada di situ, bersamanya. Senyumnya langsung mengembang.

"Aku menerima tawaranmu untuk wawancara ekslusif itu. Info apa yang kau punya tentang Jimin?"

Taehyung begitu senang hingga tidak menyadari nada kejam dari suara Suga, "Baiklah. Jam berapa saya harus siap ke rumah anda? Oke." Dia mencatat dalam hatinya, besok jam sembilan pagi di rumah Min Yoongi. Dia akan mewawancari lelaki itu secara ekslusif. Dan malam ini dia punya kesempatan mewawancari Jimin. Betapa beruntungnya dirinya.

"Saya tahu di mana Jimin berada."

"Di mana?"

"Maaf tidak bisa saya katakan. Saya harus mewawancarai anda dulu, setelah saya mendapatkan berita baru saya beritahukan informasi itu."

"Dan bagaimana aku tahu kau tidak membohongiku?"

Suara lelaki ini, meskipun lewat telepon begitu mengintimidasi. Pantas Hoseok tampak ketakutan kepadanya, Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya, "Hoseok..." gumamnya, "Anda mengenal kepala pelayan anda kan? Jadi anda tahu saya tidak berbohong."

Hening yang lama dan menyeramkan. Lalu Suga bersuara.

"Besok jam sembilan." Dan teleponpun ditutup.

Suga masih merenung dalam senyuman sinis sambil menatap telepon itu ketika Kai bertanya,

"Anda akan menerima permintaan wawancara itu?"

Suga mengangkat matanya dan menatap Kai, tatapan membunuh ada di sana, meskipun bibirnya tersenyum, "Tentu saja tidak. Lelaki bernama Taehyung itu bertindak bodoh dengan mengira bisa mempermainkanku. Dia tidak akan hidup sampai besok jam sembilan untuk mewawancaraiku." Suga terkekeh, "Malam ini kita akan memberikan kunjungan kejutan untuknya".

"Kita tidak jadi pergi?" Jimin mengerutkan keningnya. Dia sudah bersiap untuk pergi menemui teman lelaki bernama Taehyung ini yang katanya akan membantunya melarikan diri ke luar negeri.

"Temanku sedang ada urusan ke luar kota, jadi kita harus menunggu besok untuk menemuinya." Mereka sedang sarapan kopi dan mie instant, karena hanya itu yang dipunyai Taehyung di lemari dapurnya.

Jimin gelisah. Itu berarti dia akan tertahan di tempat ini satu hari lagi. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Semoga saja Suga tidak dapat melacak mereka. Tetapi Hoseok pasti sudah mengusahakan yang paling aman untuknya bukan? Suga pasti tidak akan bisa menghubungkan dirinya dengan Taehyung.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku seorang wartwan."

Jimin hampir tersedak kopinya ketika Taehyung mengatakan hal itu, "Apa?" Dari semua orang di dunia ini, kenapa Hoseok meminta tolong kepada seorang wartawan.

"Hei jangan memandangku seperti itu. Tidak semua wartawan jahat. Aku contohnya. Aku punya koneksi yang luas dan aku bisa membantumu." Meskipun Hoseok harus menyogokku dengan berita eksklusif tentang ayah kandungmu dan segepok uang, lanjut Taehyung dalam hati.

Jimin termangu. Hoseok pasti memilih Taehyung karena lelaki ini punya banyak koneksi. Dan mengingat Suga dan Yoongi sangat menghindari wartawan, mereka pasti tidak akan berpikiran bahwa Hoseok akan meminta tolong kepada seorang wartawan untuk membantu Jimin melarikan diri. Hoseok memang cerdik, batin Jimin dalam hati.

"Lagipula kenapa kau lari dari Min Yoongi?" Taehyung menatapnya dengan menyelidik, "Biarpun dia kedengarannya arogan, dia pria yang kaya dan tampan. Kalau aku jadi perempuan aku tidak akan menolaknya."

Jimin diam saja, tidak terpancing dengan pertanyaan Taehyung. Lelaki itu tidak tahu, betapa mengerikannya sisi lain Min Yoongi. Betapa mengerikannya seorang Suga. Kalau lelaki itu tahu, dia pasti tidak akan sesantai ini.

Taehyung menatap Jimin yang mengabaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. Gadis ini langsung bersikap defensif ketika Taehyung menyatakan bahwa dirinya seorang wartawan. Dia menyesal mengatakannya, seharusnya tadi dia diam saja dan berpura-pura menjadi teman baik, mungkin dia bisa mengorek lebih banyak informasi.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi anak seorang artis terkenal yang disembunyikan? Apakah kau merasa tersiksa dan ingin berteriak agar diakui? Kenapa kau bersembunyi selama ini?" Taehyung tidak mau menyerah. Besok mungkin gadis ini sudah diambil oleh Min Yoongi, dia harus mendapatkan informasi sebanyak yang dia bisa.

Tetapi Jimin hanya menatapnya tajam dari atas cangkir kopinya. Kemudian meletakkan cangkirnya dan menatap Taehyung bermusuhan,

"Aku rasa aku sudah selesai sarapan. Terima kasih. Aku lelah, mungkin aku akan beristirahat seharian di kamar." Dan kemudian gadis itu melangkah pergi dan memasuki kamarnya.

Sialan. Taehyung mengumpat dalam hatinya. Sepertinya susah mengorek informasi secara

sukarela dari Jimin. Taehyung hanya bergantung pada Min Yoongi kalau begini caranya.

Jimin baru membuka amplop cokelat yang diletakkan Hoseok ke dalam tangannya. Isinya uang dalam bentuk dolar, dan banyak sekali. Dia tidak mau menghitungnya, jadi dimasukkannya uang itu kembali ke dalam amplop dan dijejalkannya ke dalam tas pakaiannya.

Hoseok sudah menyiapkan uang itu sejak lama. Uang investasi katanya. Berarti Yoongi sudah menyiapkan rencana ini sejak lama.

Yoongi... Jimin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menyebut nama Yoongi berulang-ulang di benaknya. Apa kabarnya dia? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Ataukah dia terkubur dalam-dalam, ditidurkan dengan paksa oleh Suga?

Dia masih mengingat jelas percintaannya dengan lelaki itu. Yoongi begitu lembut, memperlakukannya penuh kasih sayang. Dari semua hal yang dilakukannya, Jimin tidak pernah menyesal menyerahkan keperawanannya kepada Yoongi. Meskipun percintaan berikutnya... Jimin menghela napas, berusaha menghilangkan kenangan akan percintaan liar dan brutal yang dilakukan oleh Suga kepadanya.

Tidak. Dia tidak boleh memikirkan Yoongi lagi. Dia tidak bisa mencintai Yoongi, karena mencintai Yoongi berarti harus bisa menerima Suga. Jimin tidak bisa, dia takut dan benci. Takut atas semua kekejaman yang tega dilakukan oleh lelaki itu. Dan benci atas kejahatan lelaki itu, yang merenggut semua keluarganya dari sisinya.

Malam sudah datang dan Taehyung mengintip dengan hati-hati di pintu kamar tidur Jimin, perempuan itu sedang tidur lelap. Taehyung menelan ludahnya. Dia harus mendapatkan informasi sebelum besok pagi.

Taehyung melihat bahwa malam itu Jimin membawa tas dan menggenggam erat-erat sebuah amplop cokelat. Dia harus bisa mengorek tas itu, mungkin saja ada informasi rahasia di dalamnya.

Setelah mengintip lama, Taehyung yakin bahwa Jimin sudah benar-benar tertidur pulas. Dia membuka pintu kamar Jimin pelan-pelan dan mengendap-endap melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Jimin. Gadis itu sedang tidur dan miring membelakanginya sehingga Taehyung mulai leluasa bergerak.

Dia melihat tas itu. Tas cokelat berukuran sedang yang diletakkan di atas kursi di samping ranjang. Dengan hati-hati diambilnya tas itu dan diangkatnya ke atas meja. Dibukanya resleting tas itu pelan, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara.

Isi tas itu terbuka. Menampakkan pakaian-pakaian perempuan yang tidak seberapa jumlahnya. Dan ada amplop cokelat yang terselip di sana.

 _Uang atau dokumen..?_

Dengan ingin tahu Taehyung mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya. Isinya uang. Dalam bentuk dolar. Pelayan itu ternyata kaya juga. Taehyung tergoda untuk memilikinya. Dia kemudian memutuskan untuk mengambil uang itu. Toh Jimin tidak akan membutuhkannya lagi. Besok Min Yoongi mungkin akan menjemputnya dan membawanya pergi, dan Taehyung yakin Min Yoongi bisa memberi Jimin lebih banyak uang daripada yang di amplop ini.

Dia berusaha memasukkan amplop itu ke dalam saku belakang celana jeansnya karena dia masih ingin membuka-buka isi tas Jimin, siapa tahu ada dokumen-dokumen penting tersembunyi di sana. Tetapi karena terburu-buru, amplop itu meleset dan jatuh ke lantai, menimbulkan bunyi jatuh yang cukup mengganggu.

Jimin membuka matanya waspada ketika mendengar bunyi itu. Sejak tahu bahwa Suga mengejarnya, Jimin membiasakan diri untuk selalu waspada, malam ini dia tertidur pulas mungkin karena kelelahan lahir dan batin. Tetapi suara berisik benda jatuh di lantai itu membuatnya terbangun.

Matanya terbuka dan dia langsung terduduk kaget, menangkap basah Taehyung yang sedang mengaduk isi tasnya dengan amplop uangnya terjatuh di lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Jimin berteriak panik karena ketakutan. Dia hanya berdua di rumah ini bersama Taehyung dan dengan bodohnya dia mempercayai lelaki ini, karena Hoseok mengatakan lelaki ini akan menolongnya. Seharusnya dia curiga. Taehyung seorang wartawan dan semua wartawan selalu mempunyai maksud di balik tindakannya.

Taehyung sendiri panik karena ketahuan, dia menyergap Jimin dan membekap mulutnya.

"Jangan berteriak." Suara Taehyung terdengar mengancam, "Aku cuma berusaha mencari informasi tentangmu, karena kau sangat pelit membagi informasi." Mata Taehyung menelusuri tubuh indah di bawah tindihannya. Dia baru menyadari bahwa Jimin sangat cantik. Dengan

matanya yang lebar bagai rusa dan kulitnya yang.lembut menyentuh kulitnya. Bahkan tubuh di bawah tindihannya ini terasa begitu menggairahkan.

Taehyung lelaki normal, dan berada di kamar yang temaram, dengan seorang perempuan yang cantik dan _sexy_ tentu saja membangkitkan gairahnya. Aku akan mencoba gadis ini. Toh tidak ada ruginya, gadis ini akan menjadi gundik Min Yoongi, dan Taehyung akan rugi kalau tidak mencicipinya.

Jimin melihat di mata itu. Mata lelaki yang mulai dirayapi oleh nafsu, dia meronta sekuat tenaga, berusaha melepaskan diri. Tangannya mencoba mencakar, kakinya mendendang sekuat yang dia mampu. Tetapi dia hanyalah perempuan mungil di bawah kuasa lelaki bertubuh besar. Jimin hanya melukai dirinya sendiri, ketika Taehyung menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menahannya. Kaki dan tangannya serta beberapa bagian tubuhnya mulai memar-memar.

Dengan penuh nafsu Taehyung merobek gaun tidur Jimin di bagian dada, robekannya begitu kasar hingga tanpa sadar tangannya mencakar pundak Jimin, menimbulkan bilur kemerahan yang perih. Jimin melindungi dadanya sekuat tenaga, dia memeluk dadanya agar tidak terlihat oleh Taehyung sementara salah satu tangan Taehyung membekap mulutnya dan tangan yang lain dengan kasar mencengkeram tangannya berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Jimin yang melindungi dadanya.

Paha Taehyung mencoba membuka paha Jimin yang tertutup rapat, napas keduanya terengah-engah atas pergulatan itu. Dalam suatu kesempatan, Jimin menggigit tangan Taehyung yang sedang membekap mulutnya, membuat Taehyung marah, lalu menamparnya keras-keras hingga darah mengalir di sudut mulutnya.

"Diam dasar pelacur! Aku tahu kau sudah menjadi pelacur Min Yoongi, dan sekarang aku akan mencicipi tubuh pelacurmu yang menggiurkan." Taehyung berseru sambil menahan kedua tangan Jimin, lelaki itu menyeringai mengamati dada Jimin yang ranum, "Wow...

aku akan sangat puas malam ini, merontalah pelacur, dan aku akan sangat menikmatinya..."

Lelaki itu berusaha mendekatkan bibirnya untuk melumat bibir Jimin. Jimin memejamkan matanya jijik, berusaha memalingkan kepalanya menghindari ciuman itu. Kedua tangannya ditahan dan kedua kakinya ditindih hingga dia tidak dapat bergerak. Dan Jimin bersumpah, dia akan bunuh diri kalau lelaki itu berhasil memperkosanya.

Tubuh lelaki itu makin berat menindihnya. Semakin berat... lalu... tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kenapa lelaki itu hanya menindihnya dan kemudian terdiam? Apakah lelaki itu tertidur? Jimin membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Lalu memekik ketakutan.

Sebuah pisau besar telah menancap dipunggung Taehyung, dan.sepertinya tidak hanya sekali menancap, tetapi lebih dari dua kali, karena bajunya terkoyak oleh beberapa tusukan dan darah memancar luar biasa deras dari punggung yang tertusuk pisau itu. Wajah Taehyung tampak sangat kaget, matanya melotot dan bibirnya menganga, lelaki itu sepertinya tidak sadar apa yang terjadi ketika ajal menjemputnya. Darahnya begitu banyak, dan mulai menetes menyebarkan cairan panas berbau anyir dan lengket, dan menetes ke bawah, membasahi tubuh Jimin. Jimin menjerit, berusaha menyingkirkan mayat Taehyung yang menindihnya.

Saat itulah Jimin menyadari Suga berdiri di pinggir ranjang, lelaki itu menatap mayat Taehyung dengan kemarahan yang menakutkan. Tatapannya tampak begitu puas karena telah menancapkan pisau berkali-kali di punggung Taehyung. Suga mencabut pisau itu dengan dingin dari punggung Taehyung tampak puas melihat darah segar mengalir dari lubang yang dia buat. Pisaunya berkilat dan bersimbah darah. Dan dengan tenang lelaki itu mengelapnya dengan sapu tangannya, lalu memasukkan ke wadahnya, dan menyimpannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Suga mengalihkan pandangannya dengan dingin ke arah Jimin yang berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Taehyung yang terkulai mati dari atas tubuhnya.

"Kai."

Seorang lelaki Asia yang ramping dan pucat melangkah masuk. Tatapannya sepertinya biasa saja ketika melihat mayat Taehyung.

"Bereskan mayatnya."

Tanpa kata, Kai menyingkirkan mayat Taehyung yang bersimbah darah dan memanggulnya keluar kamar.

Jimin terbaring dengan tubuh gemetaran di atas ranjang sambil menatap Suga. Dia hampir saja diperkosa dan telah melawan sekuat tenaganya. Pakaiannya sobek dari leher bajunya sampai ke pinggangnya dan dalam usahanya untuk menutupi dirinya, Jimin menggunakan lengannya untuk melindungi buah dadanya dan memeluk dirinya sendiri, dan ada bekas cakaran dan memar-memar merah di tangan dan kakinya. Ujung bibirnya masih mengeluarkan darah segar, luka akibat tamparan Taehyung yang sangat keras, Dan dia ketakutan setengah mati, menyaksikan pembunuhan keji yang dilakukan Suga di depan matanya.

Suga mendekat. Dan Jimin langsung beringsut mundur ketakutan. "Ja.. jangan mendekat..." Matanya terasa panas oleh air mata frustasi yang mengancam akan turun, dan tubuhnya terasa sakit. Dia sungguh takut dan tidak mampu lagi melawan. Tetapi setidaknya dia masih bisa bertahan.

Suga tersenyum, lelaki itu tidak mengtakan apa-apa. Dia menatap luka-luka di tubuh, pundak, dan bibir Jimin dengan tidak senang. Ada kemarahan membakar di sana. Tetapi Suga tetap menjaga kemarahannya tetap di dalam. Lelaki itu membuka jasnya, dan kemudian menyelimutkannya ke tubuh Jimin yang setengah telanjang

"Ayo kita pulang."

Jimin ingin melawan, tetapi dia sudah kehilangan tenaga. Dia hanya pasrah ketika Suga mengangkatnya dan menggendongnya keluar kamar itu.

Kai sudah menunggu, mayat Taehyung sudah di bungkus dengan rapi di dalam kantong mayat warna hitam yang entah darimana. Apakah mereka memang datang untuk membunuh, hingga sudah menyiapkan kantong mayat itu?

"Bereskan kekacauan di kamar itu sebelum kau singkirkan mayat itu. Pastikan semua bersih seolah-olah kita tidak pernah datang. Aku akan pulang dengan supir. Kau menyusul nanti."

Jimin merasakan tubuhnya teayun-ayun dalam gendongan Suga. Dan kemudian dia kehilangan kesadarannya.

Dia tersadar kemudian ketika merasakan mobil sedikit beruncang. Dibukanya matanya dengan bingung, dia berada di dalam mobil. Tubuh bagian depannya tertutup oleh jas Suga dan dia berbaring di pangkuan Suga. Tangannya menggantung di leher Suga . Lelaki itu memeluknya dengan kaku, menyangga kepalanya dengan lengannya.

Jimin merasakan aroma itu. Dan kenangan akan Yoongi menyeruak di benaknya. Dia mencoba mengusir kenangan itu. Ini sudah pasti Suga. Bukan Yoongi. Hanya Sugalah yang mampu menancapkan pisau ke punggung orang berkali-kali, lalu setelah orang itu mati, dia mencabut pisau itu dengan tenang, mengelap darahnya seolah membersihkan kotoran biasa, dan menyimpan pisaunya kembali. Lelaki ini kejam dan sedikit gila. Dan sekarang Jimin kembali terperangkap ke dalam cengkeramannya..

Jimin merasakan mobil itu berhenti. Mereka sudah berada di gerbang rumah Yoongi. Dia masih terdiam berpura-pura tidur, meski jantungnya berdebar kencang. Jimin ketakutan dan berharap Suga tidak merasakan debaran jantungnya.

Begitu pintu gerbang itu tertutup, maka kesempatan Jimin untuk keluar tidak akan ada lagi. Jimin tidak akan pernah bisa lepas untuk yang kedua kalinya dari cengkeraman Yoongi

Min...

Lelaki itu menundukkan kepala, dan kemudian menggunakan ujung jarinya untuk mengangkat dagu Jimin, memaksa perempuan itu menatapnya, ada senyum kejam di sana yang tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh Yoongi,

" _Well_ , Jimin, selamat datang di rumah." Gumamannya mengerikan, bergema di kegelapan. Bagaikan sebuah janji tak terbantahkan , sama seperti ketika dia bersumpah bahwa Jimin akan menjadi miliknya..

 _-to be continued_


	10. Chapter 10

_From The Darkness Side_

 _Original Story by Santhy Agatha_

 _Disclaimer :_

Saya hanya me-remake novel ini dengan cast favorit saya;yoonmin (BTS). Sebagian kecil dari cerita ini saya rubah demi terciptanya _feel_ yang tepat.

 _ **Caution!**_

Novel/tulisan ini merupakan rated **dewasa (M)** , jadi diharapkan bagi yang belum mencukupi batas umur minimal dilarang membaca.

 **Genderswitch for Jimin and Jin**. Jadi mohon maaf apabila cast tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian.

 **BTS YOONMIN (Yoongi x Jimin )**

Min Yoongi

Kami ini dua yang menjadi satu. Satu yang terdiri dari dua. Aku tak tega membiarkanmu mencintaiku, karena dengan begitu, kau harus bisa mencintai sisi jahatku. Dan sisi jahatku ini, sangat sulit untuk dicintai.

"Bukankah cinta juga sama? Aku selalu berpikir bahwa cinta hanyalah bentuk puitis dari obsesi dan keinginan untuk memiliki satu sama lain."

-Min Suga-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BAB 10

Suga menggedong Jimin memasuki rumah itu. Para pelayan tampak sibuk menyiapkan segala sesuatunnya, suasana begitu sibuk tidak kelihatan kalau sekarang sudah dini hari.

Lelaki itu mendudukkan Jimin di ranjangnya yang berseprai satin, lalu memberikan beberapa instruksi kepada para pelayannya.

Setelah air panas dan perban serta obat-obatan lain diletakkan, para pelayan melangkah pergi dan meninggalkan Jimin sendirian di dalam kamar bersama Suga.

Jimin terdiam, berusaha menggenggam jari-jarinya yang gemetaran. Dia masih mengenakan jas Suga yang diselimutkan di bagian depan dadanya, menutupi pakaiannya yang robek. Dia sangat ketakutan, usaha pemerkosaan yang dilakukan Taehyung telah menguras seluruh emosinya, dan kemudian pemandangan mayat Taehyung yang bersimbah darah dengan mata dan ekspresi terkejut akan selalu menghantuinya. Ditatapnya Suga dengan pandangan ragu.

"Apakah kau akan membunuhku?"

Lukas hanya tersenyum misterius dan kemudian bergumam tenang. "Buka jas itu."

Jimin langsung berjingkat dari ranjang, terkejut. Apakah dia dilepaskan dari mulut buaya hanya untuk masuk ke kandang harimau yang lebih ganas? _Apakah lelaki itu akan_ _memperkosanya?_

Digigitnya bibirnya. Dia tidak akan menyerah kepada Suga, dan membiarkan lelaki itu menguasainya dengan mudah.

"Tidak." Jawabnya dengan menantang.

Suga mengangkat alisnya, "Keras kepala, padahal kau begitu lemah. Buka jas itu."

"Tidak!" suara Jimin makin keras, dia benar-benar ketakutan.

"Aku tidak akan memperkosamu. Aku tidak tertarik dengan perempuan yang acak-acakan setelah dipegang lelaki lain, dan terluka di mulutnya, tidak akan enak untuk dicium." Suga tampak tidak sabar, "Biarkan aku melihat lukamu."

Jimin gemetar. Aura menakutkanitumasihada, memancar jelas dari tubuh Suga. Benarkah lelaki itu akan melakukannya? Ataukah lelaki itu akan memperdayanya?

Suga mendekatkan meja yang berisi baskom air hangat, obat-obatan, kapas, perban dan beberapa obat luar lainnya ke dekat ranjang. Kemudian dia menarik kursi, duduk tepat di depan Jimin yang terduduk di tepi ranjang. Matanya menatap tajam, memaku Jimin di tempat sehingga Jimin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Suga melepaskan jas yang melindungi buah dadanya yang terpampang jelas karena pakaiannya yang robek.

Otomatis Jimin langsung menutupi buah dadanya. Tetapi Suga mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya lembut, dan menyingkirkan tangannya ke samping tanpa kata. Pipi Jimin memerah ketika telanjang dada di depan lelaki itu tampaknya tidak tertarik dengan pemandangan ranum buah dadanya. Matanya terpaku pada bekas cakaran dan goresan yang menimbulkan bilur-bilur merah di pundak Jimin. Dengan seksama Suga meraih pergelangan tangan Jimin, memeriksa memar-memar kemerahan yang beberapa mulai membiru dengan mengerikan di sana. Lelaki itu lalu menggunakan jemarinya untuk mengangkat dagu Jimin. Memiringkan bibirnya agar terkena sinar lampu sehingga lukanya terlihat jelas.

Sejenak suasana hening. Tetapi aura kemarahan terasa kental. Memenuhi ruangan, membuat suasana menjadi menakutkan. Lelaki itu menggertakkan gerahamnya sambil mengamati luka-luka Jimin. Dan kemudian terdiam lama seolah mencoba menahan diri.

Lalu dalam keheningan pula Suga mengambil kapas dan mencelupkannya ke dalam cairan alkohol antiseptik kemudian mengusap bilur-bilur kemerahan yang sedikit berdarah di pundak Jimin. Jimin mengerang atas sentuhan pertama kapas itu. Tetapi Suga memperlembut gerakannya,

"Shhh..." dia berbisik pelan, mencoba menenangkan Jimin ketika sekali lagi dia mengusap bilur-bilur itu dengan cairan alkohol dan antiseptik, membersihkannya. Jimin mengernyit merasakan pedih di kulitnya ketika proses itu. Kemudian lelaki itu mencelupkan kapas di air hangat dan menggunakan jemarinya sekali lagi untuk mengangkat dagu Jimin, dengan gerakan lembut tetapi pasti, diusapnya luka bekas tamparan Taehyung di ujung bibir Jimin.

"Ini akan membiru dan rasanya akan sedikit sakit." Suga mengucapkan kata-kata yang memecah keheningan, dia mengerutkan keningnya seakan tidak suka, "Aku tidak akan bisa menciummu untuk beberapa lama.

Jimin melotot, memandang Suga dengan marah. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit dan dia hampir diperkosa dengan memar dan luka di semua sisi tubuhnya, dan lelaki itu malahan mencemaskan tidak bisa menciumnya? Jimin makin yakin Suga lelaki yang jahat dan tidak

punya empati.

Tetapi lelaki jahat inilah yang menyelamatkannya dari pemerkosanya. Jimin tiba-tiba menyadari kenyataan itu. Kalau Suga tidak datang dan menancapkan pisaunya ke punggung Taehyung tadi, mungkin Taehyung sudah berhasil memperkosanya. Jimin bergidik ngeri membayangkan apabila hal itu benar terjadi.

Suga mengamati perubahan ekspresi Jimin. Tetapi dia tetap diam. Tangannya masih sibuk membersihkan darah di sudut mulut Jimin. Setelah yakin sudah bersih, lelaki itu melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukannya dengan bilur-bilur bekas goresan dan cakaran di tubuh Jimin, dioleskannya dengan antiseptik.

"Selesai. Sekarang buka bajumu."

"Tidak mau." Jimin kembali melindungi dadanya dengan kedua lengannya. Lelaki itu bermimpi kalau dia bisa membuat Jimin telanjang secara sukarela di depannya.

Suga menatap Jimin dengan marah. Sejenak ada api di matanya, seolah dia bertekad akan membuat Jimin menuruti kemauannya. Tetapi kemudian lelaki itu melihat penampilan Jimin yang mengenaskan dan acak-acakan, dan entah kenapa memutuskan mundur dan mengalah.

"Oke. Ganti bajumu dengan itu." Lelaki itu menunjuk piyama sutra warna hitamnya yang terlipat rapi di meja. "Aku akan membalikkan badan."

'Kenapa kau tidak keluar dari ruangan ini?"

"Karena aku tidak mau." Tatapan Suga kejam dan mengancam, mengingatkan Jimin kalau perempuan itu sudah terlalu jauh mencoba batas kesabarannya, "Cepat ganti bajumu."

Suga melangkah ke jendela yang membelakangi Jimin dan menatap ke arah luar. Sejenak Jimin terpaku menatap punggung Suga, tak menyangka kalau Suga mau mengalah untuknya.

Kemudian dia berusaha membuka gaunnya. Roknya sobek dan menggantung dengan menyedihkan di pinggangnya. Jimin melepaskan gaunnya hingga dia hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam. Diliriknya Suga dengan waspada. Lelaki itu masih membelakanginya dan menatap ke luar jendela. Kaku bagaikan batu. Dengan cepat Jimin meraih celana piyama itu yang kebesaran dan mengenakannya. Ketika hendak memakai piyama hitam itu, dia harus mengenakannya dengan susah payah. Lengannya kaku karena memar, dan kegiatan

mengancingkan kemeja itu sangatlah susah dilakukan karena jemarinya kesakitan dan gemetar.

Air matanya menetes, berusaha mengancingkan kemeja itu berkali-kali tetapi tidak berhasil. Dia mengutuk ketikdakberdayaannya.

Suga membalikkan badannya ketika mendengar isakan tertahan Jimin, dan menemukan gadis itu sedang berusaha mengancingkan kemejanya dengan tangan gemetar dan air mata bercucuran. Lelaki itu mengumpat pelan, lalu menghampiri Jimin.

Tatapan Jimin kepadanya sungguh meluluhkan hati, bahkan untuk lelaki berhati kejam seperti Suga. Air mata yang menetes tanpa henti mengalir di pipi Jimin,

"Aku... aku sudah berusaha... tapi ini susah sekali." Tangan Jimin gemetar tak terkendali. Hingga Suga menangkupkan jemarinya ke jemari Jimin, berusaha menghentikan gemetarnya,

"Biarkan aku yang melakukannya." Lelaki itu menyingkirkan tangan Jimin dan mengancingkan kemeja Jimin satu persatu. Ketika sudah tertutup sampai ke atas, dia menghela Jimin supaya berbaring ke atas tempat tidur satin hitamnya.

"Tidurlah." Suga bergumam memerintah, tetapi rupanya dia tidak perlu melakukannya karena begitu berbaring, Jimin langsung tertidur pulas.

Semalaman Suga tidak tidur. Dia bersandar di jendela, sambil mengamati Jimin yang tertidur pulas.

Kai menghadapnya pagi-pagi sekali, dan Suga menemuinya di ruang kerjanya.

"Sudah kau bereskan?"

"Semuanya." Jawab Kai tenang, "Tidak akan ada yang tahu bahwa Taehyung telah lenyap. Dia menghilang begitu saja dari muka bumi. Dan apartemennya sudah bersih, dari semua bercak darah, dari semua sidik jari dan jejak kaki. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengaitkan kita dengan apartemen itu."

"Bagus." Suga masih tampak tak puas, "Apakah Taehyung punya keluarga?"

"Dia punya seorang kakak laki-laki, kakaknya seorang wartawan juga. Dan juga seorang

tunangan di luar kota." Kai mengerti apa yang diinginkan bosnya, "Apakah anda ingin saya 'membereskan' seluruh keluarganya?"

"Ya." Suga menggeram. "Jangan habisi mereka, cukup hancurkan kehidupannya, aku ingin mereka hancur perlahan dan menderita pelan-pelan." Bayangan akan goresan luka di pundak Jimin, memar-memarnya dan bekas tamparan keras di pipi dan ujung bibirnya membuatnya marah besar. Taehyung sudah mati untuk bisa menerima pembalasannya. Tetapi keluarganya tidak. Suga tidak tanggung-tanggung kalau membalas dendam. Siapapun yang berani menyentuh apa yang menjadi miliknya, dalam hal ini merusaknya, maka akan menerima pembalasan yang setimpal.

Jimin terbangun hampir tengah hari. Kali ini seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar terasa sakit. Ujung bibirnya terasa bengkak sehingga dia susah berbicara. Dengan susah payah dia berusaha duduk di ranjang. Tetapi lalu berbaring lagi dengan lemah.

"Jangan duduk dulu. Kau akan merasakan kesakitan yang tidak menyenangkan setelah beberapa hari, tetapi setelah itu kau akan membaik." Suara itu terdengar lagi dari sudut gelap di dekat jendela. Jimin menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Suga berdiri di dekat bayang-bayang di jendela, lelaki itu sedang mengamatinya.

Kepala Jimin terasa pening, bahkan sekarang dia ditempatkan di kamar Suga. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melepaskan dirinya?

"Kau sudah berhasil menahanku di rumah ini. Sesuai obsesimu. Sekarang apa yang akan kaulakukan padaku?"

Suga tertawa pelan dan melangkah mendekati Jimin, "Kau benar-benar tidak takut padaku ya..." Lelaki itu membuat Jimin menghadapnya lalu sebelah jemarinya mencengkeram leher Jimin yang mungil. "Seharusnya kau tidak pernah mencoba kabur ...

" Suara Suga mendesis penuh kemarahan, dan menatap Jimin mencoba-coba. "Aku bisa meremukkan leher mungilmu ini dengan sebelah tangan. Membunuhmu dengan tangan kosong... Kau tahu aku pernah melakukannya pada seorang pelacur. Aku membunuhnya dengan tangan kosong, lalu pergi. Aku melakukannya hanya untuk mengganggu Yoongi, meninggalkannya terbangun dengan mayat wanita yang mati tercekik di ranjangnya. Lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil mengamati dia berusaha membereskan semuanya."

"Kalau begitu lakukan saja." Jimin memejamkan matanya. Toh dia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Kalaupun dia harus mati di tangan Suga, mungkin itu jalan yang terbaik.

Jemari Suga mengencang di lehernya, seakan benar-benar ingin mencekiknya. Tetapi

kemudian pegangannya mengendurdanlelakiit.melepaskan .pegangan tangannya di leher Jimin.

Jimin membuka matanya dan melihat Suga sedang mengamatinya dengan pandangan menilai.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku?"

"Karena kau akan lebih bernilai bagiku kalau kau hidup." Suga menyeringai dengan tatapan jahat, "Aku menyimpanmu di sini bukan untuk kubunuh. Kalau aku ingin membunuh perempuan, aku tinggal menjentikkan jari dan membuat mereka datang kepadaku. Mereka bahkan tidak akan sadar sampai mereka sudah di ambang kematian."

Mata Jimin membara, "Seperti yang kau lakukan pada Jin, ibuku."

"Itu kecelakaan." Suga tampak tidak menyesal, bahkan tampak sangat puas, "Ibumu menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamarku, dengan baju seksi transparan yang dikiranya bisa membujukku untuk jatuh dalam pesona tubuhnya." Suga mengernyit jijik. "Dan rasa ingin tahu membuatnya membuka koleksi album foto milikku." Suga tersenyum, tahu bahwa Jimin mengetahui apa maksudnya, dia yakin Hoseok sudah menjelaskan semuanya kepada perempuan ini, "Jadi dia harus kubunuh."

"Apakah begitu mudahnya bagimu untuk membunuh seseorang? Apakah kau memang tidak punya perasaan?"

"Perasaan?" Suga tertawa keras, "Cukup Yoongi yang selalu dikuasai perasaannya, perasaan hanya akan membuatmu lemah. Sama seperti ibu kandungku yang dikuasai perasaan cinta membabi butanya kepada ayahku, membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika aku dihajar dan dipukuli ketika usiaku masih kecil"

Jimin memandang Suga dengan terkejut. Yoongi tidak pernah menceritakan hal itu kepadanya. Apakah yang dikatakan Suga itu benar, ataukah Suga hanya berusaha memanipulasinya.

"Yoongi tidak ingat apa-apa, dia tahu kalau dipukuli, tetapi itu hanya karena dia terbangun dengan bilur luka di punggungnya." Mata Suga tampak gelap penuh amarah. "Ayahku itu monster yang suka memukuli anak-anaknya, kalau aku tidak sesuai dengan standarnya, dia akan mengayunkan tongkatnya dan memukuli punggungku tanpa ampun. Aku muncul karena peristiwa itu." Suga tersenyum dingin kepada Jimin, "Kau pasti bertanya apakah Yoongi memilikiku sejak awal. Jawabannya mungkin tidak. Aku adalah pertahanan diri Yoongi ketika dia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat ketika dipukuli oleh ayahnya. Yoongi menenggelamkan kesadarannya dan lari dari kesakitan itu. Dan akulah yang kemudian

terbentuk dari alam bawah sadarnya, terbangun untuk sadar penuh ketika ayahku memukuli punggungku dengan tongkat. Akulah yang menanggung kesakitan atas pukulan-pukulan itu untuk Yoongi."

Jimin menutup bibirnya dengan tangan. Terkejut atas cerita Suga, dia pasti masih sangat kecil ketika harus menanggung kekejaman orangtuanya seperti itu.

Suga menatap Jimin tajam. "Semua kemarahan Yoongi, kebenciannya kepada orang tuanya, kebenciannya kepada dunia, semuanya terkumpul pada diriku. Yoongi yang membentukku menjadi seperti ini. Sampai kemudian aku tidak tahan lagi menerima pukulan-pukulan ayah. Aku merenggut tongkat itu dari tangannya dan memukul kepalanya sampai berdarah. Ibuku berteriak-teriak, dia membela ayahku, bayangkan, anaknya dipukuli dengan tongkat sampai tidak bisa berdiri dia hanya diam... dan ketika suaminya dilukai dia membelanya sekuat tenaga, sungguh ibu yang tidak berguna," Yoongi mencibir sinis, "Aku lalu mengancam kedua orang tuaku, kalau mereka berani bertindak kasar kepadaku lagi, aku akan membunuh mereka."

Jadi Suga terbentuk karena kemarahan terpendam Yoongi di masa kecilnya. Kepribadian itu kemudian tumbuh bebas dan kuat, mencari waktu di saat Yoongi lemah, lalu menjadi individu yang benar-benar berdiri sendiri.

"Apakah Yoongi tidak akan kembali lagi?"

Suga tersenyum lambat-lambat, "Tidak sayang, dia sudah lemah dan tak sadarkan diri di sana, aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan kehadirannya. Kau tahu, aku selalu lebih kuat dari Yoongi. Ketika dia menguasai tubuh ini, aku masih tersadar, mengamati dari sudut yang paling gelap di dalamnya. Tetapi ketika aku menguasai tubuh Yoongi, dia sepenuhnya tertidur, dan mungkin akan terbangun dengan ingatan samar-samar akan perbuatanku. Hanya saja ketika itu aku masih merasakan kehadirannya, tertidur dalam tubuh ini. Sekarang aku tidak bisa merasakannya." Senyum Yoongi melebar puas, "Tubuh ini sekarang menjadi milikku sepenuhnya."

Wajah Jimin pucat pasi, benarkah yang dikatakan oleh Suga? Bahwa Yoongi sudah lenyap? Kalau begitu... apakah sama saja Yoongi sudah mati?

Itu tidak mungkin. Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa sadar. Yoongi pasti masih hidup jauh di dalam sana. Dia hanya lemah. Kalau Jimin ingin menyelamatkan Yoongi, dia harus bisa membangunkan kembali Yoongi.

Tetapi bagaimana caranya? Lelaki ini tampak begitu kuat dan berkuasa. Dan juga begitu percaya diri. Akankah Jimin bisa membangunkan Yoongi lagi?

Suga menemui Hoseok di rumah sakit. Kedua tangan Hoseok yang patah sudah dipasang pen dan di gips. Lelaki tua itu tampak tak berdaya duduk di atas ranjang rumah sakit, benar-benar sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan Suga.

Para penjaga berjaga ketat di dalam dan dl luar ruangan rumah sakit di kamar paling privat itu. Suga memasuki kamar itu, dan berdiri sambil mengamati Hoseok.

Hoseok memalingkan muka, tidak mau melihat Suga. Bayangan anaknya, menantunya, dan cucunya yang masih kecil dan api yang membakar masih begitu menghantuinya. Seharusnya Suga membunuhnya juga karena sekarang dia sudah tidak pantas hidup lagi. Tetapi entah kenapa Suga tidak membunuhnya. Hoseok tidak tahu alasannya.

"Aku berhasil mendapatkan kembali Jimin." Suga bergumam lambat-lambat dengan puas, dia seakan hendak menilai reaksi Hoseok.

Hoseok memejamkan matanya, merasakan kesedihan yang menusuk jiwanya. Semuanya gagal. Bahkan usaha satu-satunya menyelamatkan Jimin pun gagal. Tuan Yoongi pasti akan kecewa kepadanya.

"Lain kali, kalau mau merekrut orang, jangan hanya melihat pada hasil penyelidikan di atas kertas. Nilailah moralitas dan kejujurannya." Suga bergumam lagi, membuat Hoseok akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Suga dengan bingung.

Apa maksud kata-kata Tuan Suga?

"Taehyung langsung meneleponku, menawarkan kesepakatan yang lebih besar." Suga tersenyum mengejek. "Dia berpikir bahwa menjalin kesepakatan denganku akan memberikan keuntungan yang lebih besar daripada dengamu."

Hoseok mengernyitkan dahinya. _Dasar wartawan bodoh!_ Hoseok benar-benar menyesal mempercayakan tugas sebesar itu kepada Taehyung.

"Dan aku menyelamatkan Jimin dari Taehyung pada waktunya."

Hening. Lalu Hoseok menatap Suga dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. "Apa maksud anda?"

"Rekananmu itu mencoba memperkosa Jimin, aku datang tepat pada waktunya."

"Apakah anda membunuhnya?" Hoseoktetap bertanya meskipun dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

Suga terkekeh, "Tentu saja."

Hoseok menarik napas panjang, baru kali ini dia merasa lega atas pembunuhan kejam yang dilakukan Tuan Suga. Kalau memang benar Taehyung mengkhianati kesepakatan mereka dan kemudian malah mencoba memperkosa Nona Jimin, maka dia pantas mati.

"Aku seharusnya menghukummu karena sudah menempatkan Jimin dalam situasi seperti itu. Dia milikku dan lelaki itu hampir menyentuhnya, dan sudah melukainya."

Hoseok menatap Suga dengan tatapan datar. Tuannya itu sudah mematahkan kedua lengannya, hukuman apa lagi yang akan diterimanya? Apakah Tuan Suga akan mematahkan kedua kakinya juga?

"Aku akan memikirkan hukuman itu nanti. Sekarang aku sedang cukup senang karena Jimin telah kembali kepadaku lagi." Suga melangkah pergi sambil terkekeh mengejek kepada Hoseok. Ketika berada di pintu, tiba-tiba dia memutar langkahnya, "Dan omong-omong, aku tidak membunuh anak, menantu, dan cucumu, mereka baik-baik saja dan berhasil pindah ke tempat antah berantah yang kau sediakan buat mereka. Sayangnya aku tahu di mana tempat antah berantah itu berada." Tawa mengejek Suga semakin keras, "Aku mengatakan bahwa aku membunuh mereka, hanya untuk menyiksamu."

Lelaki itu pergi sambil menutup pintu di belakangnya. Tetapi tawa mengejeknya masih menggema keras dari lorong rumah sakit itu.

Yang bisa dilakukan Hoseok hanya menangis. Air matanya bercucuran. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tangisan syukur dan kelegaan yang luar biasa.

Suga menatap bayangannya di cermin dan dia mengernyitkan keningnya. Dia merasakan Yoongi, yang kini berada di dalam cermin, membalas tatapannya.

Yoongi ternyata masih ada. Beberapa lama ini Yoongi tidak dirasakannya lagi sampai Suga mengira dia telah berhasil mengenyahkan Yoongi selamanya. Tetapi sekarang Yoongi sepertinya menggeliat lagi, bangun dari tidurnya yang panjang. Apakah jangan-jangan, kehadiran Jimin juga membuat Yoongi menjadi kuat?

"Aku pikir kau sudah mati." Suga tersenyum mengejek kepada bayangannya di cermin

Yoongi menatap tajam Suga,"Aku masih ada di sini, Suga. Kau tidak bisa menguasai tubuh ini sendirian. Dan aku merasakan kehadiran Jimin."

Suga mengernyit. Jadi benar, Jiminlah yang menggugah Yoongi agar terbangun. Tetapi bagaimana mungkin? Suga yakin Jimin membuatnya kuat karena gadis itu membuatnya terobsesi, obesi membuatnya fokus dan makin kuat sehingga bisa menguasai tubuh ini. Tetapi, bagi Yoongi, perasaannya kepada Jimin adalah perasaan cinta. Dan cinta bagi Suga adalah sesuatu yang melemahkan. Bagaimana mungkin perasaan cinta bisa membuat Yoongi menjadi kuat? Yoongi tersadar lagi padahal Suga sudah mengusirnya jauh ke dasar.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menguasai Jimin." Yoongi menatap Suga dengan pandangan mengancam, "Aku tidak akan membiarkannya."

"Oh ya?" Suga tertawa, "Kita lihat saja nanti."

Ketika meninggalkan cermin itu, geraham Suga mengeras. Dia harus menguasai Jimin segera dan menunjukkan kepada Yoongi bahwa dia lebih kuat.

Jimin berdiri mondar-mandir di kamar Yoongi. Kamar itu terletak di lantai dua sehingga dia tidak bisa melompat, dan pintunyapun di kunci. Benak Jimin dipenuhi oleh pikiran-pikiran membingungkan. Dia ingin membangunkan Yoongi, tetapi bagaimana caranya? Jimin sama sekali tidak punya pengalaman ataupun pengetahuan tentang hal-hal psikologi seperti orang-orang berkepribadian ganda.

Mungkin kalau bisa membujuk Suga supaya mengizinkannya ke perpustakaan, dia bisa menemukan buku-buku psikologi yang bisa memberikannya petunjuk bagaimana caranya membangunkan kembali Yoongi. Suga mengatakan dia sudah tidak merasakan Yoongi di dalam dirinya, dan dari senyum puasnya, Jimin tahu Suga tidak bohong. Dan itu membuat Jimin ketakutan. Yoonginya tidak mungkin mati dan hilang begitu saja bukan?

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi klik dari luar, dan Jimin melompat mundur dari pintu, menatap waspada ke sana. Tahu bahwa musuh besarnya, Suga akan masuk ke kamar ini.

Dan benar, Suga memang masuk, dengan pakaian hitam-hitamnya yang khas. Lelaki itu menatap Jimin dengan intens dan kemudian mengunci pintunya.

Jimin mundur selangkah, menyadari tekad yang sangat kuat di mata Suga. Tekad yang hampir sama seperti hasratnya untuk membunuh. Tubuh Jimin gemetaran. Apakah lelaki ini

memutuskan bahwa sudah antasbaginyauntumati?

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Suga tidak menjawab. Lelaki itu malahan melepas kancing jasnya dan kemudian membuang jas itu di lantai. Dasinya menyusul kemudian. Dan lelaki itu mulai membuka kancing kemejanya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Jimin menatap panik ketika Suga melemparkan kemejanya ke lantai, memamerkan tubuh indahnya yang sempurna. Otot-otot itu begitu pas dan keras di lengannya, bisepsnya membentuk lengkungan yang indah, begitupun otot dadanya dan perutnya yang kencang. Semuanya otot yang keras dan maskulin, tidak ada sedikitpun lemak di sana.

Suga melangkah maju, dan Jimin melangkah mundur. Suga melangkah maju selangkah lagi dan dengan refleks Jimin melangkah mundur lagi.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Jimin setengah berteriak, dengan panik menyadari bahwa dia sudah menempel pada pinggiran kasur, tidak bisa mundur lagi.

Suga tidak tersenyum, tatapan matanya tampak kejam tetapi penuh tekad,

"Aku akan bercinta denganmu."

 _-to be continued_

curhatan author

 _hello readers_. author cuma mau minta maaf buat keterlambatan update ff remake ini ya:( tugas kuliah sangat menumpuk dan sekarang juga lagi sibuk shoot buat mini drama (tugas kuliah), maafin yaa:( mumpung lagi ada waktu yg super duper mepet jadinya upload aja sebelum kelupaan lagi. duh berasa gaenak bngt sama _readers-nim /deep bow_


	11. Chapter 11

_From The Darkness Side_

 _Original Story by Santhy Agatha_

 _Disclaimer :_

Saya hanya me-remake novel ini dengan cast favorit saya;yoonmin (BTS). Sebagian kecil dari cerita ini saya rubah demi terciptanya _feel_ yang tepat.

 _ **Caution!**_

Novel/tulisan ini merupakan rated **dewasa (M)** , jadi diharapkan bagi yang belum mencukupi batas umur minimal dilarang membaca.

 **Genderswitch for Jimin and Jin**. Jadi mohon maaf apabila cast tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian.

 **BTS YOONMIN (Yoongi x Jimin )**

Min Yoongi

Kami ini dua yang menjadi satu. Satu yang terdiri dari dua. Aku tak tega membiarkanmu mencintaiku, karena dengan begitu, kau harus bisa mencintai sisi jahatku. Dan sisi jahatku ini, sangat sulit untuk dicintai.

"Bukankah cinta juga sama? Aku selalu berpikir bahwa cinta hanyalah bentuk puitis dari obsesi dan keinginan untuk memiliki satu sama lain."

-Min Suga-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BAB 11

"Kau tidak boleh melakukannya. Kau sudah menyelamatkanku dari percobaan pemerkosaan yang dilakukan Taehyung, dan sekarang kau mau merendahkan dirimu dengan melakukan hal yang sama?"

Suga berdecak, "Aku membunuh Taehyung bukan untuk menyelamatkanmu dari pemerkosaan. Aku membunuh Taehyung karena dia berani-beraninya menyentuh kau yang sudah menjadi milikku." Matanya menyipit dingin, "Siapa pun yang berani menyentuhmu akan kubunuh."

Tubuh Jimin gemetar. Lelaki ini Iblis. Iblis yang tidak punya jiwa. Jimin salah mengira lelaki ini punya sedikit kebaikan dalam jiwanya ketika lelaki itu menyelamatkannya dan dengan lembut mengobati luka-lukanya. Ternyata lelaki itu melakukannya bukan untuk Jimin, tetapi untuk kepuasan egonya sendiri yang menakutkan.

"Aku akan bunuh diri kalau kau memperkosaku."

"Memperkosamu?" Suga mengerutkan keningnya, "Waktu itu kau sama sekali tidak menolakku." Suaranya rendah merayu, "Kau ingat malam itu? Ketika kau bercinta denganku semalaman, berkali-kali, penuh gairah? Kau sepertinya menikmatinya, kau mengerang puas ketika mencapai orgasmemu dengan aku tenggelam dalam-dalam di tubuhmu."

"Hentikan!" Jimin berteriak, "Waktu itu aku mengira kau adalah Yoongi!"

"Yoongi atau aku bukankah sama saja?" Suga mengangkat bahunya, "Jangan lupa Jimin, kami ini satu tubuh. Kau bercinta dengan Yoongi berarti kau bercinta denganku. Begitu pun sebaliknya…" lelaki itu melangkah makin dekat, "Tidakkah kau merindukan tubuh ini? Tubuh yang pernah memelukmu?"

"Tidak! Mundur Suga! Jangan dekati aku." Mata Jimin melirik ke segala arah, "Aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa kau mau bercinta dengan Yoongi tetapi tidak mau bercinta denganku?" Suga mengabaikan ancaman Jimin, dengan kasar direnggutnya tangan Jimin dan disentuhkan ke dadanya, "Lihat ini, rasakan ini, kami ini orang yang sama bukan?"

Jimin berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Suga, tetapi lelaki itu menahannya dengan kejam, membuat Jimin meringis kesakitan, matanya terasa panas dan dia menatap Suga dengan menantang, "Kau iblis kejam yang tidak punya hati. Aku

sangat membencimu. Dan kau tidak bisa disamakan dengan Yoongi. Yoongi jauh lebih baik dari dirimu."

Kata-kata Jimin rupanya menyulut kemarahan Suga sampai batas kesabarannya. Lelaki itu mencengkeram kedua tangan Jimin dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan marah, "Kau bilang Yoongi lebih baik dariku? Mari kita lihat!"

Suga mendorong Jimin ke atas ranjang, secepat kilat Jimin melenting hendak bangun, tetapi Suga sudah menindihnya dengan tubuhnya yang kuat. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram tangan Jimin dan mengangkatnya ke atas kepalanya. Wajah mereka berdekatan. Jimin bisa melihat betapa tajamnya mata lelaki itu, betapa banyaknya amarah yang terkumpul di sana. Suga mendekatkan bibirnya, mencoba mengecup bibir Jimin, tetapi Jimin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menjauh sehingga bibir Suga hanya menyentuh pipi dan rahangnya. Dengan gemas Suga menurunkan tangannya, menggenggam kedua tangan Jimin hanya dengan satu tangan. Tangannya yang satunya mencengkeram rahang Jimin agar tidak bergerak, bibirnya lalu memagut bibir Jimin, membuat Jimin mengerang dan menolak sekuat tenaga.

Suga mengangkat bibirnya dan mengamati, "Sepertinya luka di sini sudah sembuh." Lelaki itu mengacu kepada luka bekas tamparan Taehyung kepadanya malam itu. Luka itu memang sudah tidak bengkak dan hampir tidak terasa lagi. Suga lalu menekankan tubuhnya dan memperdalam ciumannya sehingga berhasil membuka bibir Jimin dan melumatnya makin dalam. Disesapnya bibir bawah Jimin dengan penuh gairah, seolah ingin mencicipi keseluruhan rasanya.

Jimin merasakan bibir itu. Bibir yang sama dengan bibir Yoongi yang pernah melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Tetapi kali ini berbeda, ciuman Suga sangat kasar dan tidak tanggung-tanggung, lelaki ini melumat bibir Jimin seolah ingin menggilasnya. Seluruh kemarahannya tertumpah di ciuman itu, Jimin masih meronta, tetapi kemudian dia menyadari, bahwa semakin dia meronta, semakin Suga marah dan kasar kepadanya.

Dia lalu mencoba diam, tidak meronta dan tidak melawan. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Antara ketakutan, penolakan dan gairah yang muncul tanpa bisa dia kendalikan. Bagaimana pun juga, tubuh yang sedang menindihnya itu adalah tubuh yang sama dengan lelaki yang dicintainya.

Suga menyadari perubahan sikap Jimin. Dia menghentikan ciumannya dan menatap Jimin. Napas mereka masih terengah akibat ciuman yang panas itu, dan bibir mereka masih begitu dekat. Suga tersenyum miring, "Memutuskan untuk menyerah, eh?"

Jimin menatap Suga dengan berani, "Lakukan apa pun yang ingin kau lakukan. Aku tahu aku tidak akan menang melawanmu. Tetapi satu hal yang pasti. Kalaupun kau berhasil

bercinta denganku. Aku membayangkanmu sebagai Yoongi. Karena Yoongilah yang aku cintai, bukan kau."

Suga menggeram marah, "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi." Lelaki itu membuka pakaian Jimin dengan kasar, menariknya dari tubuhnya hingga Jimin telanjang dada di bawahnya, "Aku pernah menyentuh tubuhmu dan menikmatinya, kau pun menikmatinya. Malam ini akan kubuat kau menyadari bahwa aku berbeda dengan Yoongi, aku lebih bisa memuaskanmu dibanding dia."

Lelaki itu mengangkat rok Jimin dan dia sendiri melepaskan celananya. Kejantanannya sudah menegang dan keras, Suga begitu bergairah, dia membungkuk dan melumat bibir Jimin lagi, tangannya menyentuh payudara Jimin, meremasnya dan memainkan putingnya dengan ahli. Lelaki ini tidak mengenal kelembutan dalam bercinta, lelaki ini benar-benar bercinta dengan nafsunya.

Sementara itu Jimin berusaha keras menjaga tubuhnya tetap diam, meskipun gairah itu mengalir deras di tubuhnya. Ini tubuh Yoongi, dan jemari lelaki itu sedang memainkan putingnya dengan ahli. Ketika Suga menurunkan kepalanya untuk melumat puting payudaranya, sebuah erangan terlepas dari bibir Jimin.

Suga mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jimin dengan pandangan mengejek, "Suka sayang?" dengan sengaja dia melumat puting payudara Jimin, menggodanya dengan lidahnya dan menghisapnya dengan kuat, membuat Jimin menggigit bibir, berusaha menahan erangannya.

Kejantanan Suga menyentuh perutnya, terasa keras dan siap, lelaki itu menurunkan jarinya dan menurunkan celana dalam Jimin, membuangnya di kaki ranjang. Jemarinya menyentuhnya di sana, dan dia tersenyum puas, "Kau bisa menolakku dengan kata-katamu, tetapi tubuhmu tidak bisa berbohong, kau basah di sana, siap untuk melumasiku."

Jimin menatap Suga dengan marah, "Aku membayangkan Yoongi."

"Kau tidak membayangkan Yoongi, kalau kau membayangkan Yoongi kau pasti akan membuka pahamu dengan sukarela untukku, bukannya menatapku dengan pandangan kebencian." Dengan kasar Suga membalikkan badan Jimin, membuat Jimin tertelungkup dan menoleh ketakutan.

"Kau... Apa kau..."

"Diam!" Suga menarik pinggul Jimin ke atas dan menyusupkan kejantanannya ke dalam kewanitaan Jimin. Jimin mengerang karena terkejut ketika merasakan kejantanan Suga tenggelam dalam-dalam.

"Apakah kau mengakui kalau kau merindukanku, sayang?" Suga bertumpu pada lengannya setengah membungkuk dan mengecup punggung telanjang Jimin, "Karena sepertinya aku merindukanmu." Lelaki itu lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan ritme yang cepat dan keras, membuat tubuh Jimin yang tengkurap terdorong di atas ranjang. Jimin mengerang dan menggertakkan giginya menahankan gerakan kasar Suga yang entah kenapa tetap membawa getaran panas di dalam dirinya, berpusat di kewanitaannya dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Suga menegakkan punggungnya dan memegang pinggul Jimin menggerakkannya supaya berpadu dengan gerakannya. Lelaki itu menggertakkan gigi menahan orgasmenya yang hampir datang, menunggu. Dan ketika Jimin mengerang karena orgasme yang dipaksakan datang kepadanya, barulah Suga memacu dirinya sendiri untuk mencapai orgasme yang sudah ditunggunya, dia menggeram, menekankan dirinya dalam-dalam dan meledakkan dirinya di dalam tubuh Jimin.

Setelah itu, Suga membaringkan tubuhnya, setengah menindih tubuh Jimin yang masih telungkup. Napas mereka berdua terengah-engah. Jimin masih telungkup, kepalanya masih miring ke satu sisi, enggan menatap Suga yang memeluknya dari belakang. Air matanya menetes dan jatuh membasahi sprei. Dia telah direndahkan dengan begitu dalam oleh Suga, dan dia mencapai orgasme! Astaga, wanita seperti apakah dirinya ini? Apakah dia wanita murahan? Bisa mencapai orgasme dari iblis kejam seperti Suga? Ataukah dia terlena karena Yoongi dan Suga memiliki tubuh yang sama?

Tapi Suga tadi mengatakan bahwa Jimin tidak membayangkannya sebagai Yoongi, dan itu adalah kebenaran. Jimin sadar sekali bahwa yang bercinta dengannya tadi adalah Suga. Dan dia tetap mencapai orgasmenya!

"Jimin...?" suara itu memanggilnya dengan lembut, membuat Jimin menggertakkan giginya marah. Permainan apa lagi yang dimainkan Suga? Apakah lelaki itu sedang mencoba mempermalukannya dengan berpura-pura lembut seperti Yoongi?

"Jimin?" lengan kuat itu memeluknya lembut tepat di bawah payudaranya, bibirnya mengecup pundak Jimin penuh kerinduan, "Jimin ini aku. Yoongi."

Jimin tersentak, lalu tertegun meragu. Suara itu, kelembutan sentuhan dan kecupan itu, sangat mirip dengan Yoongi. Tetapi bukankah Suga bilang Yoongi sudah hilang dan tidak bisa dia rasakan lagi? Apakah ini benar-benar Yoongi atau Suga yang berpura-pura? Jimin sendiri saksinya, dia pernah melihat sendiri Suga yang sedang berpura-pura sebagai Yoongi, dan Suga luar biasa ahli.

"Jimin, lihatlah aku."

Sambil menelan ludahnya, Jimin membalikkan badannya pelan-pelan. Menghadap ke arah lelaki itu. Mereka berbaring telanjang berhadapan, saling menatap, mata Jimin mencari di kedalaman diri Yoongi, mencoba menemukan sesuatu, petunjuk atau apapun yang bisa memberitahunya siapakah yang ada di depannya ini. Tetapi dia tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya. Salah satu kekuatan Suga dibandingkan Yoongi adalah kemampuannya untuk tetap sadar meskipun tubuh ini sedang dikuasai oleh Yoongi, seperti yang dia bilang, Suga menikmati duduk diam di sudut dan mengamati. Hal itu berarti sangat mudah bagi Suga untuk berpura-pura sebagai Yoongi, karena apa yang diketahui Yoongi diketahui juga oleh Suga. Sebaliknya bagi Yoongi, ketika Suga menguasai tubuhnya, dia tertidur dan hanya memiliki ingatan samar dan sepotong-potong tentang apa yang dilakukan Suga.

Yoongi menelusurkan jarinya dan menyentuh bibir Jimin, lalu ke pipinya. Matanya menelusuri bekas memar di tubuh Jimin, di lengan Jimin, bekas memar di tubuhnya akibat perlakukan kasar Taehyung memang masih ada, menjadi ungu kehitaman, meskipun rasanya sudah tidak sakit lagi, tetapi memarnya masih tampak mengerikan. Alis Yoongi mengerut dan dia menatap Jimin dengan sedih, "Apakah dia, Suga menyakitimu?"

Ini mungkin benar-benar Yoongi. Lelaki ini tampaknya tidak tahu apa yang dialami Jimin malam-malam sebelumnya. Jimin menatap Yoongi, bibirnya bergetar, meragu,

"Yoongi...?" panggilnya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, lalu meraih jemari Jimin dan mengecupnya, "Ini aku sayang."

"Yoongi." air mata kelegaan langsung mengalir. Oh Astaga, ini Yoongi, Yoonginya masih hidup, lelaki ini masih ada. Dia tidak mati seperti yang dikatakan oleh Suga. Berarti masih ada harapan untuk mereka. Jimin memeluk Yoongi erat-erat merasa begitu bahagia hingga ingin tertawa dan menangis bersamaan. Sementara Yoongi balas memeluknya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di keharuman aroma tubuh Jimin yang nikmat.

Lama kemudian mereka bertatapan kembali, mata Yoongi yang menatapnya dengan serius, lelaki ini tampak seperti lelaki dingin yang berwibawa yang pertama kali ditemui oleh Jimin, "Katakan padaku, apakah Suga berbuat kasar kepadamu? Memar-memar ini..."

"Tidak, bukan Suga pelakunya," Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya, dia lalu menceritakan kepada Yoongi tentang rencana Hoseok, tentang Taehyung, bagaimana Suga kemudian menemukannya tepat di saat Taehyung hendak memperkosanya, dan kemudian bagaimana Suga membuatnya bercinta dengannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku... Aku..." bibir Jimin bergetar dan matanya memanas. Dia merasa malu, sungguh malu kepada Yoongi.

Tetapi lelaki itu tersenyum, dan menyentuhkan telunjuknya ke bibir Jimin, menahannya untuk berbicara. "Stttt... Bukan salahmu Jimin, bagaimana pun juga tubuh kami sama...

Mungkin tubuhmu mengenali tubuh ini dan meresponnya," Yoongi berbisik lembut dan mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Jimin, "Maafkan aku membuatmu harus mengalami ini semua di hidupmu."

Jimin balas memeluk Yoongi, menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada telanjang Yoongi yang bidang dan menangis, "Aku mencintaimu Yoongi."

Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang. "Aku juga Jimin, aku juga. Aku sudah tertidur lama. Tetapi kemudian aku merasakan kehadiranmu, keberadaanmulah yang membuatku bangun kembali... Aku ingin mencintaimu dan ingin memelukmu, membuatmu berada di sisiku selamanya..." Yoongi tampak sedih, "Tapi selalu ada Suga... Kami ini dua yang menjadi satu. Satu yang terdiri dari dua. Aku tak tega membiarkanmu mencintaiku, karena dengan begitu, kau harus bisa mencintai sisi jahatku. Dan sisi jahatku ini, sangat sulit untuk dicintai."

Mencintai Suga? Jimin mengernyit. Yoongi benar. Suga sangat sulit untuk dicintai.

Yoongi tersenyum melihat Jimin mengernyitkan matanya, "Kau sudah tahu semua dari Hoseok ya? Pembunuhan-pembunuhan itu... Aku menyesal Jimin, aku tidak berdaya mencegah Suga melakukan itu semua. Ketika aku sadar, kecelakaan yang menewaskan keluarga angkatku sudah terjadi, kecelakaan yang menewaskan Namjoon, ayahmu. Suga sudah bertindak terlalu jauh, dan itu sama saja aku melakukannya dengan tanganku sendiri."

Jimin menggenggam kedua tangan Yoongi erat-erat, "Tidak Yoongi, kau tidak bersalah. Kau tidak sadar ketika semua kejahatan itu terjadi."

Yoongi menghela napas, "Kadang-kadang aku merasa Suga membunuh hanya untuk menggangguku. Entah kenapa dia membenciku setengah mati. Tangan ini, entah berapa nyawa yang direnggut oleh tangan ini."

Jimin mengecup kedua tangan Yoongi yang berada dalam genggamannya, "Suga yang melakukannya Yoongi, bukan kau."

"Dan aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Mungkin satu-satunya jalan adalah aku harus mati. Itu akan menghentikan Suga juga."

"Tidak! Yoongi, jangan pikirkan itu, masih ada cara lain. Mungkin kau bisa berdamai dengan Suga." Tiba-tiba pikiran itu melintas di benak Jimin, kalau Yoongi dan Suga tidak bisa saling menghancurkan, bukankah jalan satu-satunya adalah berdamai? Dan Jimin tahu saat ini Suga ada di dalam, mendengarkan dan mengamati mereka dari sudut yang paling gelap. "Kalian bisa hidup berjalinan tanpa saling menyakiti."

"Bagaimana mungkin sayang. Tubuh ini hanya ada satu. Kami dua kepribadian yang sangat bertolak belakang. Kata 'damai' adalah satu-satunya hal yang tidak mungkin kami lakukan."

Jimin menghela napas panjang, mungkin memang tampak sulit. Tetapi tidak bisa menutup kemungkinan bahwa itu bisa dilakukan bukan? Masalah satu-satunya adalah Suga sangat kejam, dengan insting membunuhnya yang luar biasa. Ketika dia meledak maka akibatnya sangat menakutkan. Seandainya saja Yoongi bisa menidurkan Suga.

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya, teringat akan kata-kata Suga kepada Yoongi. "Dia menanggung seluruh pukulan untukmu."

"Apa?"

"Suga, dia bilang dia menanggung seluruh pukulan untukmu."

"Maksudmu... Di masa kecilku?" kenangan itu muncul lagi di benak Yoongi, kenangan samar tetapi menyakitkan yang berusaha dimusnahkannya. Kenangan tentang ayahnya yang sangat pemarah dan terlalu disiplin. Yoongi kecil harus bisa memenuhi semua keinginannya, bisa berkuda, bisa berenang, melakukan semua hal yang disebutnya sebagai 'kegiatan laki-laki' tanpa mempedulikan bahwa Yoongi hanyalah seorang anak kecil.

"Suga bilang ayahmu sering memukulimu dengan tongkat, dan ibumu tidak membelamu..."

"Aku tidak punya ingatan tentang hal itu," Yoongi mengernyitkan kening, "Yang aku ingat adalah seringkali aku bangun di tempat tidur dengan punggung sakit dan bilur. Aku sering berpikir bahwa aku hilang ingatan..."

"Itu karena Suga mengambil alih tubuhmu. Ketika ayahmu memukulimu, dia muncul dan menjadi tamengmu. Membuatmu terlindung dalam ketidaksadaran yang hangat, dan kemudian menanggung pukulan-pukulan itu," Jimin menghela napas panjang, "Suga bilang dia tumbuh makin kuat seiring bertambahnya kemarahan dan kebencian terpendammu..." Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan serius, "Mungkin kau harus memaafkan ayahmu, dan dengan begitu Suga menghilang."

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan ayahku lagi." Memikirkan tentang ayahnya hanya menimbulkan kenangan buruk untuknya. Karena itulah Yoongi menghindarinya. Tetapi mungkin juga, itulah yang membuat kemarahan dan kebenciannya di masa kecil atas sikap jahat ayahnya terpendam dan tumbuh semakin dalam, menjadi bahan bakar untuk Suga agar semakin kuat. "Tetapi kau ada benarnya juga." Yoongi menghela napas panjang. Dia kemudian bangkit dari ranjang dan mengenakan pakaiannya, "Istirahatlah Jimin... Aku akan mencari Hoseok..."

"Hoseok..." Jimin menelan ludahnya."Dia membantuku melarikan diri, dan kemudian Suga mengetahuinya. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, karena sepertinya tidak ada Hoseok di rumah ini. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak pasti karena aku dikurung di kamar ini... "Wajah Jimin tampak ragu, "Apakah menurutmu... Suga telah membunuh Hoseok?"

Yoongi tertegun. Hoseok adalah satu-satunya orang yang menghubungkannya dengan ikatan masa lalunya. Lelaki itu sudah menjadi pelayan di rumah ayah kandung Yoongi, bahkan sejak sebelum Yoongi dilahirkan. Kalau Suga membunuh Hoseok...

Yoongi mengusap rambut Jimin lembut, "Aku akan mencari tahu. Jangan cemas ya." Dikecupnya dahi Jimin dan melangkah pergi, ketika di pintu dia memutar tubuhnya, "Kau tidak akan dikurung di kamar ini Jimin."

Yoongi menemui Hoseok segera setelah mengetahui bahwa pelayan setianya itu berada di rumah sakit. Dia melangkah menuju kamar tempat Hoseok ditempatkan. Melihat beberapa penjaga berjaga di sana dan mengernyitkan dahinya tidak suka.

"Kalian semua sudah tidak diperlukan lagi di sini. Pergilah."

Para pengawal itu semula tampak ragu dan saling berpandangan. Bukankah Tuan Yoongi sendiri yang menginstruksikan bahwa mereka tidak boleh pergi dari sini apa pun yang terjadi? Kenapa Tuan Yoongi berubah pikiran secepat itu?

Yoongi memasang ekspresinya yang paling dingin. "Pergilah. Jangan sampai aku mengulang perintahku untuk ketiga kalinya."

Para pengawal itu pun pergi dengan patuh. Yoongi membuka pintu kamar Hoseok dan mendapati Kai ada di dalam sana. Duduk dalam keheningan dan mengawasi Hoseok yang sedang terbaring tidur di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

Kai berdiri ketika melihatnya.

"Pergilah Kai." Yoongi memerintahkannya dengan dingin. Tahu pasti bahwa pegawainya yang satu ini lebih setia kepada Suga dibandingkan dirinya. Ketika Kai tidak bergeming, Yoongi menatapnya tajam, "Aku memang Yoongi bukan Suga, tetapi aku tetap atasanmu. Pergilah, Kai."

Kai hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, dalam hening dan langkah yang hampir tak terdengar suaranya, lelaki itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar Hoseok.

Setelah kamar itu sepi, Yoongi melangkah mendekati ranjang tempat Hoseok terbaring tidur, mengamati dengan sedih kedia lengan Hoseok yang di gips. Suga telah mematahkan kedua tangan Hoseok tanpa ampun. Lelaki itu benar-benar iblis. Yoongi menggertakkan bibirnya marah. Tetapi setidaknya Suga tidak membunuh Hoseok, dan tidak menyakiti keluarganya. Yoongi sudah mengecek tadi, keluarga Hoseok baik-baik saja, Suga sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuh mereka.

Hoseok rupanya menyadari bahwa dia sedang diawasi, lelaki itu membuka matanya, dan langsung waspada melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri di tepi ranjangnya.

"Aku Yoongi," Yoongi bergumam tenang, menyadari bahwa Hoseok masih mengira bahwa dia adalah Suga, "Aku kembali Hoseok."

Bibir Hoseok menganga kaget. Tetapi dia masih menatap Yoongi dengan curiga. Bisa saja lelaki yang ada di depannya ini adalah Suga yang tengah berpura-pura, bukankah biasanya begitu?

Yoongi menyadari tatapan curiga Hoseok dan tersenyum, "Kau boleh curiga Hoseok, tetapi aku benar-benar Yoongi, lagi pula apa untungnya Suga bersandiwara sebagai aku? Tidak ada untungnya buat dia."

Benar juga... Hoseok membatin. "Tuan Yoongi sudah kembali? Apakah Tuan Suga masih ada di dalam sana?"

Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya, "Dia masih terasa kuat di dalam sini." Ditatapnya Hoseok dengan pandangan sedih, "Maafkan aku Hoseok, membuatmu mengalami kesakitan mengerikan seperti ini."

"Tidak apa-apa tuan, lagi pula sepertinya ini setimpal buat saya, rencana saya untuk menyelamatkan nona Jimin malah mencelakakannya, saya salah memilih orang, tidak terbayangkan kalau Tuan Suga tidak datang dan menyelamatkan nona Jimin ketika itu."

"Tetapi Suga tetap tidak berhak mematahkan tanganmu seperti ini," Yoongi menghela napas panjang, "Keluargamu aman."

"Saya tahu, Tuan Suga mengatakannya kepada saya. Sebelumnya dia bilang bahwa dia sudah membakar anak, menantu dan cucu saya hidup-hidup... Saya… Saya pikir waktu itu sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi saya hidup." Hoseok meneteskan air mata, "Pada akhirnya Tuan Suga mengatakan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak menyentuh keluarga saya, apa yang dia katakan waktu itu hanya untuk mempermainkan saya."

"Suga memang kejam, dia sangat suka mempermainkan emosi orang lain," Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya, "Jimin bilang Suga terbentuk dari emosi dan kebencianku di masa lalu karena kekejaman ayah kepadaku."

Hoseok mengenang masa lalu. Ayah Yoongi, Tuan Min, memang sangat kejam. Dia tidak segan-segan memukul siapa pun yang tidak bisa melakukan apa yang dia mau, tidak terkecuali anaknya yang masih kecil.

"Jimin bilang Suga yang menanggung pukulan-pukulan ayah terhadapku... Benarkah itu Hoseok? Yang ada diingatanku hanyalah ingatan samar, bahkan aku sering terbangun dengan luka di punggungku, sudah diobati olehmu."

Hoseok menganggukkan kepalanya, "Pertama kali saya merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda adalah ketika saya menatap mata anda, ketika itu ayah anda sedang memukuli anda dengan tongkat. Anak kecil lain pasti akan menangis dan berteriak-teriak dipukuli seperti itu. Tetapi anda hanya diam dan menantang tatapan ayah anda, hal itu membuat ayah anda semakin marah dan semakin keras memukuli anda... Saya menatap mata anda dan ada sinar di sana. Sinar yang tidak saya kenali... Anda tahu, saya sudah bersama anda dari kecil," Hoseok menghela napas panjang, "Kemudian ketika ayah anda selesai, saya membawa anda ke kamar dan mengobati anda. Anda masih tetap diam... Sehingga saya takut anda terlalu shock untuk bicara, saya memanggil nama anda. Tetapi kemudian anda menjawab dengan dingin, anda bilang anda tidak mau dipanggil dengan nama Yoongi, anda mau dipanggil dengan nama Suga," Hoseok menatap Yoongi, saya pikir waktu itu anda sedang mengigau... Tetapi kemudian banyak kejadian aneh, hewan-hewan mulai mati, dua anjing pitt bull milik ayah anda, yang sangat disayanginya ditemukan mati dengan bagian dalam tubuh terburai, beberapa kali kami menemukan bangkai kelinci di kebun kondisinya dimutilasi tak kalah mengenaskan... Sampai akhirnya saya sendiri yang menemukan anda sedang mencongkel mata kelinci itu dari tubuhnya. Saya begitu terkejut dan berusaha memanggil anda untuk menghentikan perbuatan anda, tetapi anda menolehkan kepala dan tersenyum yang bagi saya cukup menakutkan, padahal waktu itu anda hanyalah seorang anak kecil... Anda bilang 'Hai Hoseok, kita bertemu lagi' dan saya langsung menyadari bahwa anda sudah berubah menjadi Tuan Suga, bahwa sosok bernama Suga itu benar-benar ada di dalam diri anda."

Yoongi menatap Hoseok dalam-dalam, sedikit terkejut. Hoseok tidak pernah menceritakan semua ini kepadanya sebelumnya. Ternyata Suga menjadi begitu jahat karena seluruh dendam, ketakutan, kemarahan dirinya waktu kecil ditenggelamkannya dalam-dalam, ditolaknya, dan itu kemudian memisahkan diri dan membentuk kepribadian sendiri bernama Suga.

"Jimin bilang kalau aku bisa membuang kemarahanku kepada ayahku, maka Suga akan menjadi lemah. Masalahnya aku bahkan tidak ingat perlakukan buruk ayahku. Aku memang

membencinya, tetapi aku tidak menyipan dendam dan kemarahan kepadanya."

Hoseok menganggukkan kepalanya, "Yang paling menerima perlakukan buruk ayah anda, adalah Tuan Suga. Kalau ada yang harus menghilangkan dendam dan kemarahannya, itu adalah Tuan Suga."

"Dan dia tidak akan mau menghilangkan kemarahannya. Kemarahan, kebencian, dan dendam sudah menjadi kekuatannya... Aku memang tidak akan bisa melenyapkannya dari dalam diriku." Yoongi mengacak rambutnya frustrasi, "Apakah menurutmu aku gila Hoseok? Apakah aku harus masuk ke rumah sakit jiwa?"

"Tuan Suga mungkin sakit jiwa, tetapi anda tidak."

"Tetapi kami adalah satu," Yoongi menghembuskan napasnya, "Dia gila maka aku gila. Dia membunuh maka tanganku juga berdarah..." mata Yoongi memancarkan tekad, "Kalau aku lenyap, maka Suga juga akan lenyap. Mungkin itu satu-satunya cara."

"Apa maksud anda?" Hoseok menatap Yoongi cemas, "Anda tidak akan melukai diri anda sendiri kan? Tolong katakan anda tidak akan melakukannya."

"Aku muak hidup dengan membawa darah orang-orang tak bersalah yang menjadi korban Suga di tanganku..." Yoongi menatap tangannya sendiri, "Mungkin lebih baik bagi semua orang kalau kami berdua lenyap. Saat ini aku sedang kuat... Jadi aku bisa mengambil keputusan itu tanpa Suga bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kalau nanti Suga sudah mengambil alih tubuh ini, semuanya akan terlambat."

"Anda tidak boleh melakukannya. Bagaimana dengan nona Jimin?"

"Jimin akan baik-baik saja tanpaku. Hidupnya lebih berbahaya kalau aku ada di sampingnya, Suga bisa muncul kapan saja dan siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Suga kepada Jimin nanti." Yoongi menatap Hoseok dengan pandangan lurus, "Apa pun yang terjadi kepadaku nanti, aku ingin kau menjadi pelayan Jimin yang setia dan menjaganya."

"Tuan Yoongi..."

"Semoga kau lekas sembuh Hoseok, aku akan menghubungi dokter, kau akan mendapatkan fasilitas yang terbaik sehingga kesembuhanmu sempurna." Yoongi beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tidak mempedulikan Hoseok yang memanggil-manggilnya, mencoba membuatnya mencegah pikirannya.

Yoongi terus melangka menujuk koridor dengan tekad yang bulat. Dia harus melenyapkan dirinya sendiri. Itulah satu-satunya cara dia bisa melenyapkan Suga.

Bayangan Jimin berkelebat di benaknya. Membuat dadanya sakit. Seandainya saja keadaan normal, Yoongi mungkin bisa bersatu dengan Jimin, menjadi pasangan bahagia. Sayangnya keadaan mereka berbeda.

"Kau terlalu pengecut untuk bunuh diri." Suga mengguman mengejek niat Yoongi. Tentu saja dia tahu apa yang ada di benak Yoongi, mereka satu bukan?

"Diam." Yoongi mencoba menghentikan bisikan Suga yang mengganggu. Dia harus membulatkan tekad.

"Memangnya kau mau bunuh diri memakai apa? Menusuk dirimu dengan pisau? Menembak kepalamu? Atau memilih cara pengecut dengan meminum obat?" Suga tidak mau menyerah. Dia terus saja berbicara. "Kau akan rugi kalau bunuh diri dan mematikan kita berdua, Yoongi."

"Hah. Aku tidak rugi apa-apa. Kau ketakutan bukan Suga?" Yoongi terkekeh. "Kau takut aku bunuh diri dan membunuhmu juga, dan kau saat ini tidak punya kekuatan apa-apa untuk mencegahku."

"Bagaimana dengan Jimin?" Suga mengeluarkan senjatanya. "Dia mencintaimu."

"Dia akan lebih baik tanpaku." Yoongi menggumam tegas. "Kalau dia ada di dekatku dia juga ada di dekatmu, aku tidak akan membahayakan Jimin dengan kehadiranmu."

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang kerjanya diketuk. Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Masuk."

Pintu terbuka sedikit, dan Jimin menengokkan kepalanya sedikit, "Yoongi? Apakah kau sibuk? Bolehkah aku masuk?"

"Masuklah Jimin," Yoongi tersenyum, "Ada apa? Kupikir kau masih tidur di kamarmu, aku tidak mau mengganggumu," Yoongi mengernyit melihat ekspresi Jimin, gadis itu tampak pucat pasi, "Kenapa sayang? Ada apa?"

Jimin menatap Yoongi bingung, "Aku bingung akan mengatakannya kepadamu atau tidak.

Tetapi aku juga tidak bisa menyimpannya sendiri."

"Kenapa Jimin?" Yoongi mulai cemas.

"Aku..." Jimin menghela napas panjang, "Maafkan aku Yoongi... Sepertinya... Sepertinya aku hamil."

 _-to be continued_

 _double updates (lagi) readers-nim yeeaayy!_ oh iya, disini ada yg _#teamyoonmin_ / _#teamminyoon_ atau pair bangtan yg lain? Spam di komen yaaa, terbanyak vote aku bakal bikin ff tentang pair mereka kkk. kuylah vote vote vote xd. oh iya jangan lupa vote bangtan di bbma ya~ _annyeong~~_


	12. Chapter 12

_From The Darkness Side_

 _Original Story by Santhy Agatha_

 _Disclaimer :_

Saya hanya me-remake novel ini dengan cast favorit saya;yoonmin (BTS). Sebagian kecil dari cerita ini saya rubah demi terciptanya _feel_ yang tepat.

 _ **Caution!**_

Novel/tulisan ini merupakan rated **dewasa (M)** , jadi diharapkan bagi yang belum mencukupi batas umur minimal dilarang membaca.

 **Genderswitch for Jimin and Jin**. Jadi mohon maaf apabila cast tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian.

 **BTS YOONMIN (Yoongi x Jimin )**

Min Yoongi

Kami ini dua yang menjadi satu. Satu yang terdiri dari dua. Aku tak tega membiarkanmu mencintaiku, karena dengan begitu, kau harus bisa mencintai sisi jahatku. Dan sisi jahatku ini, sangat sulit untuk dicintai.

"Bukankah cinta juga sama? Aku selalu berpikir bahwa cinta hanyalah bentuk puitis dari obsesi dan keinginan untuk memiliki satu sama lain."

-Min Suga-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BAB 12

"Hamil?" Yoongi terperangah. Sejenak dia termenung bingung. Tetapi kemudian dia tersenyum, "Hamil?"

"Haidku tidak datang bulan ini... dan tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya." Jimin menatap Yoongi penuh rasa bersalah, "Maafkan aku Yoongi..."

"Kenapa kau minta maaf? Aku akan menelepon dokter sekarang. Kita pastikan. Kalau kau memang hamil, kita harus berhati-hati menjagamu. Dan kita akan menikah segera."

"Menikah?" Jimin menatap ragu ke arah Yoongi yang sudah mulai memijit nomor di ponselnya

"Ya. Anak itu harus mempunyai ayah, dan dilahirkan dari pernikahan yang sah." Yoongi menatap Jimin lembut dan cemas, "Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apakah kau merasa pusing? Mungkin kau harus berbaring dan jangan berjalan-jalan,"

Jimin tersenyum geli, "Aku tidak apa-apa Yoongi..."

Lelaki itu menelepon dokter pribadinya dan mengucapkan instruksi agar lelaki itu datang. Kemudian lelaki itu meletakkan teleponnya dan menatap Jimin takjub. "Wow... kau hamil Jimin... hamil anakku..."

Jimin tersenyum, "Aku bilang aku mungkin hamil karena aku terlambat haid, belum tentu aku hamil, Yoongi..."

Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan lembut, "Kau pasti hamil, karena kau terlihat begitu cantik." Lelaki itu memundurkan kursi kerjanya yang besar dan membuka tangannya, "Sini, duduk di pangkuanku."

Jimin tersipu, tetapi dia datang mendekati Yoongi, lelaki itu memeluknya dan mendudukkan Jimin dengan lembut ke pangkuannya, mereka bertatapan. Lengan Yoongi melingkari pinggang Jimin dan kedua lengan Jimin melingkari leher Yoongi.

Jimin hamil, dan itu berarti seluruh rencananya untuk mengakhiri kehidupannya agar bisa mengenyahkan Suga tidak bisa dilakukan. Yoongi selalu menjadi anak tunggal, ayahnya kejam dan ibunya tidak dekat dengannya. Keluarga angkatnya sempat mengisi kekosongan di dalam dirinya, tetapi itupun tidak berlangsung lama. Anak itu, kalau benar Jimin hamil,

anak di dalam kandungan Jimin harus dia jaga. Yoongi harus bisa menekan Suga semakin dalam supaya tidak terbangun dan menguasainya lagi.

"Aku akan menjagamu Jimin, aku akan berusaha supaya Suga tidak bangun dan berbuat jahat."

Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan cemas, "Bisakah kau melakukannya Yoongi? Aku takut Suga mendesakmu lagi sampai kau tenggelam dan dia menguasai tubuh ini.."

Yoongi menyentuh lembut perut Jimin dan mengusapnya penuh sayang. "Aku sebenarnya putus asa, sudah tidak menemukan cara lagi untuk mengalahkan Suga... tetapi semuanya berbeda kalau ada anak ini, anak ini memperkuat tekadku untuk bertahan, Jimin... Aku harus lebih kuat demi menjaga kalian berdua..."

Jimin menangkup tangan Yoongi yang sedang memegang perutnya. "Terima kasih Yoongi."

"Ya Tuan Yoongi, Nona Jimin hamil." Dokter itu sudah selesai memeriksa Jimin. "Hasil tes urine menyatakan positif, dan dari USG saya sudah bisa melihat kantong kehamilannya tampak, meskipun masih kecil."

Yoongi menerima kabar itu dengan sangat gembira, dia menyalami dokter itu dengan bersemangat dan menanyakan detail yang sekecil-kecilnya kepada sang dokter. Setelah dokter itu pergi, Yoongi duduk di sebelah ranjang dan menggenggam erat tangan Jimin yang sedang berbaring.

"Kau harus benar-benar menjaga dirimu, jangan terlalu lelah."

Jimin terkekeh, "Yoongi, aku cuma hamil, bukan sakit."

Lelaki itu tersenyum malu, "Aku tidak pernah dekat dengan wanita hamil sebelumnya. Maafkan aku. Kaulah wanita hamil pertamaku."

Jimin tertawa, "Benarkah kau tidak pernah dekat dengan wanita hamil sebelumnya Yoongi?"

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku cenderung menghindari wanita hamil dan anak-anak, bukan karena aku tidak menyukai mereka... Aku... aku takut Suga tiba-tiba muncul dan melukai mereka."

Kehadiran Suga telah begitu membatasi Yoongi, Jimin yakin dengan kelembutannya Yoongi pasti menyukai anak-anak kecil. Dia hanya tidak bisa mendekati dan berinteraksi dengan mereka.

"Apa yang dilakukan oleh Suga kadang begitu menakutkan... dia benci hewan peliharaan, dia selalu terdorong untuk membunuhnya, entah untuk bersenang-senang atau memang dia sengaja menggangguku. Karena itulah aku tidak berani mengambil resiko membiarkannya berdekatan dengan anak-anak. Suga, sama seperti diriku, tidak punya pengalaman sama sekali yang berhubungan dengan anak-anak."

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya. Kalau sampai yang terburuk terjadi dan Suga menguasai tubuh Yoongi lagi, apakah Suga akan melukai anaknya? Anak yang dikandung Jimin bagaimanapun juga hidup dari benih tubuh itu, tubuh yang sama-sama ditinggali oleh Suga dan Yoongi. Anak ini anak Suga juga bukan?

"Semoga semua baik-baik saja Yoongi." Jimin bersungguh-sungguh dengan kata-katanya, dia berharap semuanya baik-baik saja.

Yoongi menatap ke cermin di ruang kerjanya. Menatap bayangan yang balas menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Aku akan semakin kuat karena adanya anakku di kandungan Jimin. Dan aku akan segera menikahinya." Dia mengucapkan kata-katanya kepada Suga, dengan tegas.

Ekspresi Suga tidak dapat ditebak, tentu saja dia sudah tahu kalau Jimin hamil. Dia selalu sadar dan mengawasi dari sudut yang gelap. Hanya saja saat ini dia terbelenggu. Yoongi benar-benar dalam kondisi kuat dan waspada sehingga Suga tidak bisa bangun dan menguasai tubuh itu.

"Anakku juga Yoongi. Jangan lupakan itu. Anak itu juga anakku."

"Tetapi tidak berarti kau tidak akan melukainya bukan?"

Suga memasang wajah datar, "Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah dekat dengan anak-anak sebelumnya. Kau yang selalu menjauhkanku dari anak-anak."

"Karena kau kejam terhadap hewan peliharaan, kau membunuh anjing, membunuh kelinci dan hewan-hewan lain yang kau anggap mengganggu."

"Aku melakukannya untuk membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman." Suga menyeringai. "Bukan berarti aku akan melakukannya kepada anak-anak."

Yoongi mendengus, "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bangun Suga. Aku akan menekanmu kuat-kuat sehingga tidak ada kesempatan bagimu untuk melukai Jimin dan anakku."

"Anakku juga." Suga kembali mengoreksi, senyumnya tampak malas dan mengejek, "Apakah ini berarti kau membatalkan niatmu untuk membunuh kita berdua?"

"Ya." Yoongi menatap Suga dengan dingin, "Tetapi bukan berarti aku membatalkan niat untuk melenyapkanmu."

Suga terkekeh, "Tidak akan bisa Yoongi, kau sudah mencobanya dan tidak pernah berhasil bukan? Semakin kau mencoba melenyapkanku, semakin aku bertambah kuat."

Mata Yoongi menyipit, "Sebelumnya aku tidak punya perempuan yang kucintai dan calon anak untuk kulindungi."

Kata-kata Yoongi sedikit mengubah ekspresi Suga, tetapi lelaki itu tetap tersenyum dan sedikit mengejek, "Kita lihat saja nanti."

Hoseok pulang ke rumah ini. Kedua tangannya masih di gips tetapi kondisinya sudah lebih baik. Yoongi dan Jimin menyambutnya. Jimin waktu itu sangat bersyukur ketika Yoongi mengatakan bahwa Suga hanya melukai Hoseok dan tidak membunuhnya, bahwa Hoseok sedang menjalani perawatan di Rumah Sakit. Tetapi Jimin tidak tahu bagaimana cara Suga melukai Hoseok, karena itu ketika dia melihat kedua tangan Hoseok di gips, Jimin menoleh ke arah Yoongi dan mengernyitkan keningnya,

"Apakah Suga..."

"Ya." Yoongi tampak begitu menyesal, "Suga mematahkan kedua tangan Hoseok."

Jimin begidik ketika membayangkan kekejaman Suga, membayangkan betapa sakitnya Hoseok ketika itu. Didekatinya Hoseok dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Maafkan saya." bisiknya, sungguh-sungguh menyesal, bagaimanapun Hoseok terluka karena membantunya melepaskan diri. Tetapi Hoseok membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan malu dan penuh penyesalan,

"Saya yang minta maaf Nona Jimin." Suaranya serak, "Saya mengira saya menolong anda, tetapi saya melemparkan anda ke dalam bahaya."

Jimin mengernyit, membayangkan ketika Taehyung berusaha memperkosanya. Kenangan itu terasa mengerikan, apalagi ketika dia mengingat pemandangan mayat Taehyung yang bersimbah darah dengan pisau tertancap di punggungnya. Dengan cepat Jimin berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran itu. Dia mencoba tersenyum kepada Hoseok,

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting kita semua bisa berkumpul di sini dan baik-baik saja."

"Bersama bayi anda." Hoseok tersenyum, "Tuan Yoongi menceritakan semuanya kepada saya." Lelaki itu melirik Yoongi, "Selamat Tuan Yoongi, saya yakin anda pasti sangat bahagia."

"Sangat." Yoongi bergumam tulus. Dirangkulnya Jimin erat-erat ke dalam pelukannya.

Malam itu mereka tidur berpelukan. Yoongi berulangkali mengelus perut Jimin dengan lembut. Kemudian menciumi leher Jimin. Ciuman itu semula hanyalah ciuman lembut penuh kasih sayang, tetapi lama-kelamaan berubah panas. Yoongi mulai mencumbu Jimin dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil, membuat Jimin menggeliat karena geli.

"Apakah kalau kita melakukannya tidak akan mengganggu si bayi" mata Yoongi berkilat penuh gairah, tetapi ragu.

Jimin tersenyum, "Dokter bilang aman bagi kandungan."

Izin itu cukup buat Yoongi, dengan lembut dia mengecup biibir Jimin dan melumatnya lembut, mencicipinya dengan penuh perasaan, seakan bibir Jimin adalah buah yang sangat berharga yang harus disesap pelan-pelan agar semakin nikmat terasa. Ketika Yoongi mengangkat bibirnya, napas mereka berpadu, terengah-engah,

"Bibirmu sangat manis dan nikmat." Lelaki itu bergumam sambil mengecupi bibir Jimin lagi, "Aku bisa terus dan terus menciummu, dan tak pernah merasa bosan."

Mereka tenggelam dalam ciuman yang panas. Lalu bibir Yoongi mengecupi leher Jimin, menghirup aroma manis di sana yang memancing kejantanannya semakin menegang dan siap. Tangannya meraih jemari Jimin dan menggenggamkannya ke kejantanannya yang semakin menonjol dan mengeras,

"Kau rasakan itu sayang? Dia mengeras karena ingin segera memasukimu, ingin menyatukan dirinya dalam kelembutanmu." Jimin menggenggam kejantanan Yoongi, merasakan panas yang berdenyut di sana. Lelaki itu lalu melepaskan gaun tidur Jimin, mengangkatnya lewat atas kepalanya dan mencampakkan gaun itu begitu saja di lantai, dia lalu menelanjangi dirinya sendiri.

Mereka berbaring telanjang berpelukan, menikmati rasa kulit masing-masing yang berpadu, panas bertemu dengan panas yang menggetarkan. Setiap sentuhan dan gesekan kulit mereka terasa begitu nikmat. Yoongi yang keras dan Jimin yang lembut.

"Aku akan bersikap lembut." Yoongi tersenyum dan mengecup kedua alis Jimin, memposisikan dirinya di antara kedua paha Jimin yang membuka untuknya, siap menerimanya.

Jimin tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh bibir Yoongi yang ada di atasnya dengan jemarinya, Yoongi mengecup jemari itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Yoongi." Bisiknya dalam napas yang mulai terengah. Yoongi sudah menyentuhkan kejantanannya ke kewanitaan Jimin, menggeseknya dengan lembut dan menggoda di bagian luar kewanitaannya, dengan sengaja menyentuh titik sensitif di luar kewanitaannya sehingga menimbulkan getaran yang membuat gelenyar panas mengaliri tubuh Jimin.

Wajah Yoongi makin melembut mendengar pernyataan cinta Jimin, dia menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Jimin, "Aku juga mencintaimu Jimin.." sementara di bawah sana, kejantanannya mulai memasuki Jimin, membuat Jimin merasakan panas, keras dan berdenyut mulai menyatu ke dalam dirinya. Jimin mengerang dan melingkarkan kedua tungkainya ke pinggang Yoongi. Dorongan itu membuat Yoongi menenggelamkan dirinya dalam-dalam di pusat diri Jimin yang hangat dan basah.

Yoongi memejamkan mata, menikmati panas dan basah yang mencengkeramnya erat, membuatnya harus berjuang agar tidak meledak seketika itu juga. Jimin terasa begitu nikmat, begitu pas dan begitu menggairahkan. Perempuan yang sekarang berbaring di bawahnya dengan mata berkabut, bibir sedikit membuka, napas tersengal, tubuh yang pasrah menerimanya, dan perempuan itu sedang mengandung anaknya.

Dengan hati-hari Yoongi bergerak pelan, melakukan ritme bercintanya dengan hati-hati. "Apakah sakit?" Yoongi berbisik pelan, menggertakkan giginya, menahan diri agar tidak mendorong terlalu keras, terlalu dalam.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak Yoongi, rasanya nikmat." Jimin menggerakkan pinggulnya, merespon dorongan Yoongi, membuat lelaki itu mengerang.

"Kau begitu nikmat sayang, seluruh tubuhmu begitu nikmat ." Yoongi menggerakkan badannya makin intens, menggesek seluruh titik kenikmatan di dalam tubuh Jimin, dan memuaskan dirinya sendiri. Lelaki itu menahan diri, menunggu Jimin mencapai kepuasannya. Dan ketika Jimin melengkungkan punggungnya dan mengerang pelan, Yoongi mengikutinya. Kenikmatan ini tiada duanya. Bercinta dengan orang yang dicintai memang selalu memberikan getaran yang berbeda. Yoongi tidak akan pernah bisa senikmat ini selain bersama Jimin. Mereka meledak bersama dalam orgasme yang luar biasa.

Tengah malam. Suga terbangun. Dia langsung terduduk, terkesiap kaget karena dia terbangun begitu saja. Lelaki itu menggerakkan tangannya. _Well_. Tubuh ini ternyata berhasil dia kuasai lagi. Yoongi terlalu larut dalam orgasme dan kenikmatannya bersama Jimin sehingga dia lengah. Dan Suga begitu saja mengambil alih. Suga tersenyum. Dia sudah lebih kuat, waktu itu dia menganggap remeh Yoongi dan tidak waspada, sehingga Yoongi bisa mengambil alih.

Suga menoleh dan menatap Jimin yang tertidur di sampingnya. Perempuan itu meringkuk ke arahnya dengan posisi seperti janin di dalam kandungan. Tampak begitu lemah dan tak berdaya. Suga membayangkan betapa kagetnya nanti Jimin ketika bangun dan menemukan Sugalah yang ada di sampingnya. Senyumnya tampak puas mengingat dia berhasil membuat Jimin orgasme ketika bercinta dengannya. Sedikit banyak, Jimin tetap terpengaruh oleh kemampuan bercinta Suga. Jimin akan dikuasainya sampai tidak bisa lepas lagi. Sampai Jimin tidak bisa memikirkan Yoongi lagi. Suga menyentuhkan jemarinya ke pipi Jimin. Tetapi kemudian pandangannya terarah ke perut Jimin dan dia mengernyit. Jimin sedang hamil.

Hamil... sama seperti Yoongi, Suga sama sekali tidak mempunyai pengalaman dengan perempuan hamil. Dan kali ini, perempuan yang ada di depannya sedang mengandung anak Yoongi, anaknya juga, anak mereka berdua. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan kepada perempuan hamil? Apakah emosi bisa membuatnya keguguran?

Kehamilan Jimin sebenarnya lebih membuatnya ingin tahu. Bagaimanakah rasanya memiliki seorang putra? Suga termenung dan memutuskan bahwa dia ingin memiliki seorang putra. Seorang putra yang akan dia besarkan dengan baik. Bukan dengan ancaman dan kekerasan seperti yang dilakukan ayah kandungnya kepadanya. Suga mengerutkan keningnya. Kalau begitu dia harus mengusahakan supaya kandungan Jimin baik-baik saja.

 _Dia akan berpura-pura menjadi Yoongi_.

Ketika pagi hari Jimin terbangun, Yoongi masih ada di sebelahnya, lelaki itu tertidur pulas

dengan sebelah lengannya menjadi bantal untuk kepala Jimin. Jimin tersenyum dan mengecup lembut ujung hidung Yoongi dengan sayang.

"Selamat pagi tukang tidur."

Yoongi membuka matanya pelan-pelan dan kemudian menatap Jimin. Lalu dia tersenyum, "Selamat pagi, sayang." Dengan nakal dipeluknya tubuh Jimin dan dinaikkan ke atas tubuhnya, "Kau rasakan itu?" Yoongi berbisik dengan nada sensual, membuat tubuh Jimin menggelenyar. Dia merasakannya, kejantanan Yoongi yang begitu keras, lelaki ini sedang sangat bergairah.

"Naiki aku Jimin." Yoongi bergumam sambil mengarahkan pinggul Jimin sedikit turun sehingga kewanitaan Jimin menyentuh kejantanannya yang sudah siap. Jimin menempatkan dirinya, dan membiarkan Yoongi membimbingnya. Lelaki itu menaikkan pinggulnya dan menurunkan pinggul Jimin, membuat tubuhnya menelusup dengan mudahnya ke dalam kewanitaan Jimin, terasa begitu panas dan berdenyut di dalam sana.

"Gerakkan tubuhmu, sayang. Puaskan aku." Yoongi bergumam dengan nada menggoda, dan membiarkan Jimin menggerakkan pinggulnya. Lelaki itu menggeram ketika merasakan gerakan Jimin, matanya berkilat penuh kenikmatan. "Oh, kau nikmat sekali sayang." Yoongi mengimbangi gerakan Jimin dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya ke atas, membuat mereka makin menyatu dan merasakan sensasi kenikmatan

Percintaan dengan gaya ini membuat titik-titik di bagian paling sensitif Jimin tersentuh sepenuhnya, tanpa sadar dia menggerakkan tubuhnya semakin berani, mengekplorasi kenikmatannya dengan sebebas-bebasnya. Yoongi mengikuti gerakannya, dengan sama liar dan bergairahnya. Dan kemudian Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya dan melengkungkan punggungnya ke belakang ketika mencapai puncak kenikmatan, bersama Yoongi yang mengikutinya di belakangnya.

Tubuh Jimin rubuh, terkulai di atas tubuh Yoongi dengan napas terengah-engah. Sementara tangan lelaki itu memeluk punggungnya dan mengusapnya sambil lalu.

Lama kemudian Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dan mereka bertatapan. Mata Yoongi tampak penuh senyum dan menggoda, "Senang menaikiku?"

Pipi Jimin merah padam atas godaan itu, membuat Yoongi terkekeh, dengan lembut dia melepaskan dirinya dari tubuh Jimin, lalu menghela perempuan itu ke sampingnya untuk kemudian memeluknya erat-erat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya." Setelah orgasme yang luar bias aitu, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak baik-baik saja?

"Bagaimana dengan perutmu?"

Jimin mengeryit. Mungkin maksud Yoongi adalah 'bayi'nya? Dengan geli dia menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi, "Perutku baik-baik saja, Yoongi."

"Bagus." Yoongi tampak puas dan mengetatkan pelukannya ke tubuh Jimin, sementara Jimin menenggelamkan kepalanya dengan damai di dada Yoongi. Yang tidak Jimin sadari adalah bahwa ada kilatan yang berbeda di mata Yoongi, dan bahwa kilatan mata itu, jelas-jelas milik Suga, bukan milik Yoongi...

"Kenapa kau hanya sarapan itu?" Suga mengerutkan kening menatap Jimin yang hanya menyantap beberapa keping biskuit asin dan teh hangat. Dia sendiri sedang menyantap seiris besar pancake hangat yang disiram dengan sirup maple. Setahu Suga, perempuan hamil harus makan banyak bukan?

Suga sepertinya berhasil mengelabui Jimin. Percintaan panas mereka tadi pagi buktinya, Jimin tidak akan mau bercinta sepanas itu dengannya kalau tahu bahwa dia adalah Suga, bukan Yoongi. Kali ini Suga bertekad agar Jimin selamat sampai melahirkan anaknya. Dia menginginkan anak itu. Dia ingin merasakan menjadi seorang ayah.

Dengan cepat, dia mengiris seiris besar pancake dan meletakkannya di piring dan menyorongkannya kepada Jimin. "Makan itu."

Jimin menatap Suga dengan memprotes, "Yoongi bukannya aku tidak mau makan, aku merasa sedikit mual di pagi hari... kalau aku memaksakan memakannya aku akan muntah."

Suga mengamati Jimin dalam-dalam. Dia pernah mendengar perempuan hamil muntah-muntah di awal kehamilannya, tidak disangkanya Jimin juga merasakannya.

"Apakah kau tidak apa-apa? Apakah kau perlu minum obat?"

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengelus perutnya dengan lembut, "Tidak ada obatnya Yoongi, aku hanya harus mengalaminya, ini bukan penyakit."

Suga mengikuti arah pandangan Jimin, menatap perut yang sedang dielus oleh jemari Jimin, dia berdehem dan mengalihkan pandangannya, "Mungkin sudah waktunya kita membicarakan pernikahan." Suga sangat setuju dengan rencana pernikahan yang

direncanakan oleh Yoongi, dengan adanya pernikahan, Jimin dan anak itu akan terikat kepadanya.

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Suga sambil tersenyum, "Aku akan mengikuti rencamu Yoongi, kapan kau ingin kita menikah?"

"Secepatnya." Suga tersenyum, aku akan menghubungi orangku untuk mempersiapkan semuanya."

Ketika Hoseok sedang berjalan menuju halaman depan, dia berpapasan dengan Tuan Yoongi. Lelaki itu sedang menelepon, sepertinya membahas tentang pernikahan.

"Hoseok." Suga tersenyum, "Sepertinya kau sudah membaik."

Hoseok menganggukkan kepalanya, "Sebentar lagi gips saya akan dibuka."

"Suga pasti mematahkan tanganmu dengan begitu keras ya?" Padahal dalam hati Suga tersenyum , dia ingin menilai reaksi Hoseok, ingin tahu apakah Hoseok akan menyadari penyamarannya sebagai Yoongi atau tidak. Dari dulu Suga suka bermain-main, menyamar sebagai Yoongi dan melihat reaksi orang-orang.

Hoseok sendiri tampak bergidik membayangkan ketika tangannya dipatahkan oleh Suga dengan kejam. Dia menatap tuannya dan menghela napas panjang, "Saya pantas menerimanya."

Suga tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, dia menyeringai menunjukkan senyum kejamnya yang biasanya, "Dan aku akan mengulanginya lagi, kapanpun aku rasa perlu menghukummu."

Seketika itu juga Hoseok berjingkat mundur, menyadari bahwa yang ada di depannya adalah Tuan Yoongi, bukan Tuan Suga. Oh Astaga. Bagaimana bisa Tuan Suga kembali mengambil alih? Bukankah Tuan Yoongi sudah semakin kuat?

"Dan lain waktu, aku tidak hanya akan mematahkan tanganmu." Suga terkekeh, "Aku pernah bilang padamu kan? Aku bisa saja mematahkan kedua kakimu juga, bunyi tulang patah membuatku senang."

"Anda... Tuan Suga." Hoseok makin gemetar. Menatap mata dingin yang penuh hasrat membunuh itu.

"Ya, aku Suga. Tetapi kau tidak boleh mengatakannya kepada siapapun, atau aku tidak akan segan-segan melaksanakan ancamanku." Suga mendekatkan dirinya kepada Hoseok, membuat lelaki itu mundur dan akhirnya terperangkap di tembok, "Aku sedang menyamar menjadi Yoongi, dan itu demi kebaikan Jimin dan anaknya. Siapa yang tahu apa yang dilakukan Jimin kalau dia tahu bahwa aku adalah Suga, mungkin dia akan begitu ketakutan sampai keguguran. Kau tidak ingin Jimin keguguran kan?"

Hoseok segera menggelengkan kepalanya, wajahnya tampak waspada. "Anda... " dia memberanikan diri untuk bersuara, "Anda tidak akan mencelakai Nona Jimin dan bayinya kan?"

"Tergantung." Suara Suga terdengar kejam, membuat Hoseok semakin bergidik, "Tergantung suasana hatiku. Kalau aku senang aku tidak akan melukai siapa-siapa. Kau mengerti maksudku, Hoseok?"

"Saya mengerti..." Apapun akan dia lakukan agar Suga tidak bisa melukai Nona Jimin. Dia pernah bersalah kepada Nona Jimin dan menjatuhkannya ke dalam bahaya, sekarang dia akan menebus kesalahannya.

"Bagus. Sekarang aku ingin kau membantuku. Aku ingin melaksanakan pernikahan."

Pernikahan itu dilaksanakan secara sederhana dan secepat kilat. Suga menyelipkan cincin berlian warisan turun termurun keluarga Min ke jemari Jimin. Surat-surat ditandatangani, dan dalam sekejap, dia dan Jimin sudah menjadi suami isteri. Tentu saja surat-surat untuk mempelai lelaki semuanya atas nama Min Yoongi, Suga sempat mengerutkan keningnya tak suka. Tetapi kemudian menerimanya sebagai keuntungan tersendiri, mau bagaimana lagi, tubuh ini sejak awal memang tercatat bernama Min Yoongi.

Suga kagum dengan betapa cepatnya dan betapa mudahnya proses pernikahan itu. Dengan sedikit uang di sana sini, memang semuanya bisa menjadi mudah.

Ketika semua pengurus pernikahan sudah pulang. Suga menyimpan seluruh berkas pernikahan ke dalam brankasnya dan kemudian turun menemani mempelainya. Hatinya terasa puas, Jimin sudah terikat dengannya dan menjadi istrinya,

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Nyonya Min?" dia menyapa Jimin lembut.

Jimin yang bergaun putih tampak cantik dan segar, dia tersenyum lebar ketika melihat

Yoongi, "Aku bahagia Yoongi ."

"Aku senang kau bahagia." Suga mendekati Jimin dan menghela perempuan itu ke dalam pelukannya, menikmati betapa mudahnya Jimin tenggelam ke dalam pelukannya kalau dia berperan sebagai Yoongi, sama sekali tidak ada penolakan.

Sementara itu, Hoseok memasuki ruangan dan tertegun melihat Suga sedang memeluk Jimin. Nona Jimin tampak pasrah dan bahagia dalam pelukan Tuan Suga, Hoseok membatin, tentu saja itu karena Nona Jimin tidak menyadari bahwa yang sedang memeluknya bukanlah Tuan Yoongi. Hoseok mengernyit. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan kepada Nona Jimin meskipun dia sangat ingin. Tuan Suga telah mengancamnya. Lagipula Tuan Suga mengatakan kalau ketakutan mungkin bisa membahayakan kandungan Nona Jimin.

Hoseok menatap kedua pasangan yang berpelukan itu dengan resah. Bagaimana dia bisa menyelamatkan Nona Jimin dari cengkeraman Tuan Suga? Dan kenapa Tuan Yoongi bisa terkalahkan dan tak sadarkan diri kembali?

 _-to be continue_


End file.
